


When Life Keeps Us Blind, Love Keeps Us Kind [Part One]

by FukuroRoku (Rokusasu105)



Series: Broken Feathers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future AU, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, National-Player!Bokuto, National-Player!Oikawa, Pain, Polyamory, Secrets, Slow Burn, Teacher!Kuroo, Trainer!Bokuto, University, archaeology-student!Tsukishima, artist!akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokusasu105/pseuds/FukuroRoku
Summary: There were times where Akaashi's life keeps him blind.When he was caught up in thoughts, an aching heart in his chest and a pulsing pain all over his body.There were times where Akaashi's love keeps him kind.When a calming voice was helping to clear his mind, soft lips warming his heart and strong arms holding him tight.[Part One]What do you do, when realizing your heart beats for three different people?What do you do, when life is having other plans than your dreams?What do you do, when sharing secrets feels like giving up?





	1. Of Sleeping Cats, Lace Panties And Golden Orbs

**Author's Note:**

> oho. I finally wrote a fanfic. A BokuAkaKurooTsukki fanfic, otherwise it wouldn't be me.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I ever posted but it just stuck in my head so I had to release it :D
> 
> The title is from the song "The Messenger" from Linkin Park. (I miss you, Chester :( )
> 
> I will divide the main story into three parts, this is part one.  
> Prologues and side-stories are included in the Series "Broken Feathers".
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about some headcanons or just fangirling about the boys. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this multi-chapter thing. I'm not sure how frequently I can update, but I try my best.
> 
> Leaving Kudos or a simple comment would make my day :)
> 
> before I leave, thank you my dearly beloved soulmate Lelli, without you my mind would explode.
> 
> xoxo Roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you, Keiji," Tsukishima whispered into his ear in a low seducing voice. The beating of his heart increased. Long gentle fingers caressing his cheek trying to move his head to the side. Tsukishima leaned into his back, lips only millimeters apart. Before he could land the kiss properly he let go of Akaashi, due to some customers coming towards them. Tsukishima looking at some clothes as nothing happened, leaving Akaashi were he was. He couldn’t move for a moment, his face still red, heart racing like he ran a marathon. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Goddammit, Kei._

„Akaashi…“Bokuto called out walking in circles. “’Kaashi.”

“Bokuto.” He was sitting in front of his painting, brush in his hand.

"Akaashi… we're going on a date!" Bokuto stated excitedly.

He twitched in his seat, brush unsteady in his hand. “We’re just meeting up with Kuroo and Tsukishima.” Trying to focus on his painting again.

Bokuto walked in circles again, jumping a little in his step. “But _date_ sounds cooler!”

Akaashi sighed and dedicated himself to the painting again. They were in his apartment, Akaashi in his office room – or _studio_ how Bokuto calls it – bringing the last streaks of color onto his art piece. Bokuto walking around in the living room, door open so he can hear Akaashi.

“We’re going on a DATE. That’s final, no discussions!” Bokuto made clear and bounced around even more. “AWWWW, I’ve missed them so much!”

Akaashi flinched again. “Argh… you ruined it!”

“What? Really?” Bokuto poked his head into the _studio_.

Akaashi sighed. "No. I think I can fix it, but calm down a little okay?" he looked closely at the spot where he dropped the wrong color. “Kuroo has only been away for two weeks.”

"Yeah, but Tsukki was away for 5 whole weeks this summer holiday. And we have only 3 days with them until all the university shit starts again." Bokuto sighed.

Akaashi smiled and tried to fix the spot."That is 3 days we can spend time with them fully, and then it's only everyday life, where we meet each other on a daily basis anyway."

"Yeah, we can have dates every day with them." Bokuto looked pleased.

“Bokuto…”

“No wait…” he thought for a moment. “Do you think 4 people can date each other? Like a normal couple of two, just with… you know, more than two?” he asked.

Akaashi sat on his little stool, holding his brush and was wondering by himself. Was that possible? He shrugged his shoulders. Then he painted again. Bokuto got more impatient by every minute and walked in circles again. “I’m finished.” Akaashi gladly said.

“Really? Let me see!” Bokuto headed into the _studio_ and stood beside Akaashi. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the painting. "Wow!" his mouth dropped open in amazement. "It's beautiful, Akaashi, I'm speechless." He smiled at his friend with a wide grin. Akaashi smiled back at him. "I'll buy it!" Bokuto said.

“What? Bokuto, it’s a project for a course, I have to give it to a professor for judgment.” Akaashi explained.

“Oh, hm. Then what was your task you got for this?” Bokuto asked him then.

Akaashi smiled and explained the project he worked the whole summer on. They should paint a copy of a famous masterpiece but they had to change one significant thing in the picture. Akaashi took a famous piece from Leonardo da Vinci. But it was not the Mona Lisa.

“Ahh, that’s cool. You changed the ermine with an owl. It looks fantastic. I love the owl!”

Akaashi giggled, of course, Bokuto would love the owl, just as much as he liked it himself, that was the idea. But he was also amazed that he knew that the original picture was _the Lady with an ermine_. He smiled at that.

“Don’t wonder why I know that. Your whole apartment is decorated with all kind of Da Vinci stuff. Especially that lady and his ermine.” Bokuto laughed. Well, he was true, Akaashi was a big fan of the Renaissance artist. “Okay, I’ll buy it, when you got it back.”

Akaashi laughed. “Well, I have to think of a special prize then, I won’t sell it for low, you know.”

"Fine, I look forward to this special prize, now get dressed. We have a date!" Bokuto smiled and removed some paint from Akaashi's cheek.

“Don’t call it that!” he hissed and put away his painting gear and headed into his bedroom to change into more pleasant clothes. Bokuto stood in front of the painting, amazed, while he waited.

"Okay I'm done, we can go," Akaashi called out, already in the hallway. "Bokuto! Don't touch it. Come here!"

Bokuto took his fingers away from the painting – _dammit why does he know me so well_ – and run to the entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting point was not that far away from Akaashi's place. It was a cute and cozy café – _Cherry Blossom_ – near the main campus. At night, it was a bar with good music, where Kuroo sometimes helped as a bartender to earn some extra money. The two walked to the place, Bokuto a little jumpy in his step. They already could see the café and in front of it stood Tsukishima, talking with Kageyama. Both with big bags next to them. It seemed that they just arrived here after their holiday at home. The moment Bokuto spotted Tsukishima he built up some speed and nearly run into him. Kageyama jumped out of the way in shock. Tsukishima was lifted a little by Bokuto.

“Let me down, Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima hissed.

“But I missed you so much!” he squeezed him tighter. “Didn’t you miss me, too?”

Tsukishima sighed. “Maybe a little.” He hoped that would help to get to the ground again, but Bokuto just hugged him more.

"Let him down, Bokuto," Akaashi said and greeted Kageyama.

With Tsukishima back on the ground and Bokuto greeting Kageyama, asking about the small shining ball, Akaashi took the opportunity to embrace Tsukishima softly. He got a light hug back. "Well, you were someone I missed," Tsukishima whispered into Akaashi's ear. He blushed a little. They smiled at each other when they parted.

"Kuroo is already inside," Tsukishima stated and pointed at the window. Kuroo waved at them, a mug in his hand. Bokuto beamed at him waving back excitingly. He said goodbye to Kageyama, with greetings to Hinata, grabbed Tsukishima's bag and walked into the café. After their goodbyes to Kageyama, the other two followed him.

“Kurooo, bro!” Bokuto called out, dropping the bag next to his table and stood there with open arms. Kuroo stood up and hugged his best friend tightly.

“Bokuto, I missed you!” he grinned at him, craving for the strong embrace.

They stood there for a moment blabbering nonsense into each other ears. Tsukishima sighed.

“Hey, crybabies, you didn't see each other for only two weeks. I was away for a longer time.” He said dryly. Kuroo giggled by that statement and loosened his grip from Bokuto.

“Aww, did you miss me, Tsukki?” He embraced Tsukishima in a light hug, something completely different from the previous hug, which was full of friendship, trust, and respect. This one was more fragile but with a hint of careful love. Tsukishima hugged just as lightly back but without the lack of caring.

Then Kuroo looked at Akaashi, a soft smile on his face. This hug was a whole other league. It wasn’t fragile, it was strong and powerful, but also soft and caring, with such a big amount of admiration. Akaashi smiled back at him.

They all seated around the table. Ordered some drinks and chatted about the summer holiday. Kuroo was on a two week tour with Kenma, just some city trips and a games convention Kenma wanted to visit. Kuroo told he was amazed how happy Kenma was all the time, he smiled and laughed more than usual and was just so excited, especially at the convention.

Tsukishima spent almost the whole summer holiday in his hometown. He hung out a lot with Yamaguchi and Kageyama, Hinata and Yachi not far away. They also did a meet-up with the other Karasuno volleyball team members. Kuroo asked if Daichi already asked Suga out. To his surprise, it was the other way around. Around a month into university the two couldn’t meet up as often as usual and they realized how much they missed each other. One day Suga just confessed to him how he felt, and he was glad that Daichi felt the same.

“Aww, how cute!” Bokuto squealed. “And the others?”

“I think Asahi and Noya are a thing, but I’m not that sure. Noya is a pain to ask and I'm afraid Asahi will faint when I mention it, so I don't know for sure." Tsukishima told them. The others chuckled. "Oh, and surprisingly Tanaka managed to get Kiyoko-san. He was our captain after Sawamura-san and I have to admit that he really got more mature. He asked her a final time after he graduated and she said yes. Now they are the cutest and weirdest couple all at once."

“What’s with your other girl, the little manager?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima hesitated a little. "I think Tadashi… Yamaguchi is just inches away at asking her out, finally." The three beamed at him.

“For real?” Bokuto nearly screamed.

Tsukishima laughed at little. "You should have seen them. It's almost as painful to watch as Kageyama and Hinata when they first started pinning after each other. And yeah, those two are THE thing. It’s nearly impossible to separate them.” Tsukishima giggled.

Akaashi smiled into his palm. It was so heartwarming to hear about all the positive love around Tsukishima, but the most warming thing was that Tsukishima talked so fondly about them. He's got some good friends there, and Akaashi could feel how important they were for him.

“Okay, I talked enough, now, what did you two do during the holiday?” Tsukishima asked, looking at Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Not much, I would say," Bokuto admitted. Tsukishima pulled one of his eyebrows upwards. "'Kaashi was busy painting a picture for his classes, by the way, it's amazing, and I mostly hung out in his apartment, worked in the gym and played volleyball. So only the usual things." Bokuto explained.

“It took you 6 weeks to paint a picture?” Kuroo asked. Normally Akaashi was way faster with painting and drawing.

“Have you ever tried painting an oil picture with a large owl in the presence of Bokuto Koutaro? It’s more difficult than you think with all the giggling and walking in circles in the room right next to you.” Akaashi explained sharp. Bokuto with an apology on his face. Kuroo and Tsukishima chuckled at that.

It was true what he said, but Bokuto wasn’t the only reason the painting took so long. But that was something the others didn’t need to know. He rubbed his right hand absently.

“Ok, what is the plan for our date?” Bokuto asked.

“Date?” a confused look on Tsukishima's face. Kuroo blushed just slightly but laughed.

"He has been calling it that the whole time," Akaashi said.

"Well, it's kind of a date, right?" Bokuto looked at Kuroo for confirmation. Kuroo just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways. I have to buy some things in the city before the next classes begin, so I would suggest going shopping?" Tsukishima said.

“Shopping?” Bokuto and Kuroo asked at the same time. Akaashi giggled.

“Well, I have to replace some painting gear, so I would agree to that.”

“Fine, but not five hours of plain shopping for shoes okay?” Bokuto said. Kuroo laughed.

“Do you have to work tonight, Kuroo?” Akaashi asked him.

“Ah yeah, my shift is at 8 pm.”

“We will keep you company then.”

They paid, walked to Tsukishima's dorm to drop off the bag and headed into the city.

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to take the train, because it was really difficult to find a parking slot right in the city. The ride was not long but Tsukishima was tired from the previous traveling so he closed his eyes for a bit, leaning against Kuroo lightly, without himself noticing. Kuroo blushed a little when he realized and smiled at the peaceful face. Bokuto and Akaashi were seated across from them. Squeezed at each other in the small seats, but no one of them minded at all. A phone buzzed between them. Bokuto pulled out his phone first, without any notifications.

Akaashi pulled out his phone and frowned at the name.

 

**_Oda-san [12:43]:_ **

_You should visit your mom next week or so._

 

His expression dropped and he stared at the text a moment longer.

“Bad news?” Kuroo asked him in a low voice, so he wouldn’t wake Tsukishima.

Akaashi looked up. “I’m not sure.” He said and looked at the text again. _Visit your mom._ This seemed more as bad than good news, but he didn’t say that out loud. Kuroo observed him a while longer.

Bokuto was taking pictures of the sleeping Tsukishima, a soft smile on his face. “Now I have something I can blackmail him with.” He whispered into Akaashi's ear. The response was only a light hum, he was too much into his thoughts to answer properly. Kuroo noticed but kept quiet.

Kuroo tapped at Tsukishima's knee to wake him softly when they arrived at their destination. The latter snapped out of his power nap and looked around, blushing when he saw the three smiling faces around him. He stood up and was the first one out of the train. He was followed by his giggling friends.

 

The first building they entered was a large shopping center with all kinds of categories. Bokuto and Kuroo headed to the sports section. Tsukishima wanted to look for some new shirts so Akaashi followed him.

The moment the two were in a separate corner Akaashi was wrapped into a hug from behind. Long limbs holding him tight, a nose softly nuzzling into his hair. His body heated up and his face was in a full blush. Light kisses on his neck were no helping him to calm down.

"I missed you, Keiji," Tsukishima whispered into his ear in a low seducing voice. The beating of his heart increased. Long gentle fingers caressing his cheek trying to move his head to the side. Tsukishima leaned into his back, lips only millimeters apart. Before he could land the kiss properly he let go of Akaashi, due to some customers coming towards them. Tsukishima looking at some clothes as if nothing happened, leaving Akaashi where he was. He couldn’t move for a moment, his face still red, heart racing like he ran a marathon. _Goddammit, Kei._

In the corner of his eyes, he could see Tsukishima heading for the women underwear section. His eyes grew when he saw him looking at some lace panties. _Are you kidding me?_ He walked to him.

"You should try them on, they match your eyes," Tsukishima said, the moment Akaashi reached him, shoving some fir green panties into his hand. The material was silky and nice.

“What?” he looked puzzled. Tsukishima just smiled and grabbed some dark blue one for himself, they were completely out of lace fabric, and wouldn’t do a good job of covering anything. Before Akaashi could complain, Tsukishima took his hand and walked to the fitting rooms. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

At his destination, Tsukishima dragged Akaashi in one of the booths. Closing the door behind him. He immediately took off his pants, leaving on his briefs – some tight-fitting ones – and put on the lace panties. Akaashi stares at him, while he looked down on himself. Even with his own underwear under the panties, the sight was gorgeous. Just the imagination of Tsukishima only wearing the lace panties let him blush again. Tsukishima hummed to himself, satisfied.

“Now you.” He said while he changed into his clothes again. Akaashi hesitated, fidgeting with the silky cloth in his hand. Before he could clearly think about it, his pants were on the ground.

“Kei!” he squealed in surprise. Tsukishima just giggled with a teasing smile on his face. “Fine!” he put on the panties, over his own tight-fitting briefs, too. They fitted perfectly.

“Awrr. I would like to see them in action.” Tsukishima teased. Akaashi was already changing into his own clothes again. “Wear them, the next time you have a sleepover with Bokuto.”

_What?_

“What?” he asked almost angry. Why does everyone assume they were a thing? Tsukishima just giggled and left the fitting room. Akaashi followed him. “I won’t buy them!”

Tsukishima looked for something else to buy, so it wasn’t so obvious with the panties and he could avoid questions from Kuroo and Bokuto and he could show them something else. That was a clever idea. Akaashi looked around, too, and was happy to find a nice long, dark blue cardigan. Tsukishima found some long-sleeved shirts with nice fabric.

 

They headed out of the section after they bought the items with Kuroo and Bokuto in sight. Before they reached them Akaashi took all his courage and whispered something into Tsukishima's ear. The latter blushed deep red and the other two could see it clearly.

“Wow, what did you say to him, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked.

' _show me your panties in action someday.’_  He thought but just smiled sassily at the two. 

“Oho, that grin. Tell me, what did you say?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi shook his head and walked to the next shop he wanted to visit. Tsukishima followed him.

"Guys, what did you buy?" Kuroo asked curiously.

"Just some shirts and stuff," Akaashi answered. Chased by the two he showed them his bag. Tsukishima did so, too.

"Boring," Bokuto said. "I have some new running shoes!" he beamed. Akaashi smiled how easy Bokuto could light up at little things.

"I thought no shoe-shopping," Tsukishima said looking at Bokuto.

“Just not 5-hour shoe-shopping!”

Kuroo seemed to have brought some sports-tops to wear at the gym.

They walked around a lot, gathering all the things Akaashi and Tsukishima wanted to buy in the first place. Bokuto and Kuroo were such gentlemen that they carried all the bags.

 

In the train back to the campus all four were silent, beat after the shopping tour. Akaashi felt sorry for Kuroo because he had to work after that.

When they arrived at the campus station Tsukishima was so tired he complained about walking. In the end, Bokuto took him onto his back and gave him a piggyback ride. Tsukishima's dorm room and Akaashi's apartment were nearly the same distance away from the station, _Cherry’s_ was right in the middle of them. They parted ways to drop off the bags at the two places before they headed into the bar. They still had an hour and a half before Kuroo had to start his shift.

Tsukishima, still on Bokuto's back, headed with him to his dorm room. Akaashi and Kuroo walked to Akaashi's apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

While Akaashi was in his bedroom to drop off the bags, Kuroo sat on the couch in the living room, to get some rest before his shift.

Akaashi pulled out the cardigan he bought, he wanted to try it on with his favorite pair of skinny jeans and a casual white shirt. But something fell out of the bag when he took the item out. 

_What?_

It was the fir green panties he tried on. Tsukishima must have brought them for him and put them into his bag when he wasn’t looking.

Y _ou little…_

He sighed and put them into his drawer. Then he changed into the new outfit. The fabric of the cardigan was soft and light. Perfect for these summer nights, when there was a light breeze. He walked into the living room. Kuroo looked at him, judging the outfit.

“You look good. Is that the new cardigan you just bought?”

Akaashi nodded. "Do you want to take a little power nap before we head back?"

Kuroo nodded tiredly. Akaashi sat down next to him and pulled out his phone to text Bokuto. Kuroo scooted closer and laid down his head on Akaashi's shoulder.

"Aww. It's soft."

Akaashi smiled and patted Kuroo's messy hair. After a while, Kuroo drifted into sleep and slid off Akaashi's shoulder into his lap. Akaashi blushed, but let him sleep there. He brushed his cheek and stroked some hair out of his face.

_You're cute when you’re asleep._

Akaashi smiled at him and texted with Bokuto.

 

**_Bokuto Koutarou [18:55]:_ **

_Alright, we need some time, too. Tsukki is taking a shower._

**_Me [18:56]:_ **

_Kuroo fell asleep on me. I will let him sleep for some time._

**_Bokuto Koutarou [18:56]:_ **

_Aaawww… take a picture!_

 

**_Me [18:57]:_ **

_You just want to have some blackmail material._

**_Bokuto Koutarou [18:58]:_ **

_I already have like 3k photos of the sleeping cat. so this doesn’t work anymore._

**_Me [19:00]:_ **

_-image sent-_

**_Bokuto Koutarou [19:03]:_ **

_Awwww. He’s so cute when he’s asleep._

**_Bokuto Koutarou [19:04]:_ **

_WAIT! HE’S LYING IN YOUR LAP!_

**_Me [19:05]:_ **

_Haha. Don't get jealous. You are asleep there far more often than the cat._

**_Bokuto Koutarou [19:06]:_ **

_Hahaha. You’re right ;-)_

Akaashi put the phone away and fondled Kuroo's head some more. Kuroo frowned in his sleep. Maybe a bad dream. Akaashi caressed his forehead to brush the dream away. Kuroo's frown disappeared and he smiled a little, still asleep. He let him sleep for about twenty more minutes, the whole time stroking his hair and observing him. Kuroo almost purred at him.

 

After about twenty minutes, he put his hand on the other's chest and patted lightly to wake him. Kuroo took his hand and pressed it to his chest. Akaashi smiled fondly.

“Hey. Cat. Wake up.” He squeezed his hand. Kuroo smiled at that nickname and nuzzled his nose into Akaashi's stomach. “hey, that tickles.” Kuroo nuzzled some more. “Okay, okay! You should wake up.” Kuroo squeezed Akaashi's hand back and lifted his body up.

The two made a final check in the bathroom and then headed to _Cherry’s_. After some time Kuroo put his arm around Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi hesitated for a moment but wrapped his arm around Kuroo's middle and they walked like this to the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto and Tsukishima were already standing in front of the building, and the moment Bokuto spotted them, walking like that, he had a smug smile on his face. When Tsukishima saw his expression, he turned around and looked a little puzzled at first, but smiled too. The sight was nice, to be honest. They would make a cute couple.

"You totally made out, am I right?" Bokuto asked them teasingly when they arrived, still, arm in arm.

“Bo, is that what you think of me?” Kuroo asked, a shocked expression on his face. “You only say that, because you two made out!”

"Maybe," Tsukishima said no emotion in his voice, but his eyes smiled. Bokuto looked at him in shock, shaking his head at Kuroo. Akaashi giggled and freed himself from Kuroo, brushing his back before he lost touch. He followed Tsukishima into the bar.

“Are you wearing them?” Tsukishima whispered into Akaashi's ear.

“NO!” His face got bright red. This got the others attention.

“I’m wearing mine right now, I'll show you later.” Tsukishima leaned closer to him keeping his voice low. Now Akaashis blush crawled over his ears and onto his neck.

“Wow. Now Tsukki made Akaashi beat red. How did you do that?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima turned around facing him. “As if I would tell you.” And left with a sassy smile before he headed to a table to sit on. Bokuto looked puzzled at him.

“Don’t mind, bro. We find out.” Kuroo encouraged him pulling him to the table. He asked for their orders and started his shift.

It wasn't crowded because most of the students would arrive tomorrow or Sunday, so Kuroo hadn't much work to do. Sometimes he would have the time to sit at their table or dance around a little with Bokuto.

 

After a while, a group of girls entered the bar and headed for the counter to sit at. Kuroo had to serve them so he left his friends. The girls were visibly amused by Kuroo and tried to flirt with him. How polite Kuroo was, he played along a bit. Tsukishima observed them annoyed. Even Akaashi was uncomfortable with the sight, but he knew Kuroo wouldn't make a move on any of them. Kuroo smiled at one of the girls with long wavy hair. _Or would he?_

"I have to use the bathroom," Akaashi announced and stood up. Tsukishima frowned at Kuroo and stood up shortly after him.

“Me, too.”

“Hey, don’t leave me alone!” Bokuto wined.

“Help Kuroo with the girls!” Tsukishima hissed, annoyed at Kuroo but Bokuto was the one who looked attacked. Tsukishima didn’t mean to upset Bokuto, but before he could apologize to him, Bokuto was at the counter, joining the chatter.

 

Akaashi was washing his hands, his right hand was throbbing a little. He poured some cold water onto it. He mindlessly let the water rinse when some soft hands were wrapping around his middle.He looked up into the mirror, Tsukishima smirking hungrily at him. _What is your plan?_ He turned off the water and let Tsukishima touch him more. He knew he just was jealous of the girls and wanted to ease himself.

"I want to show you them in action," Tsukishima whispered into his ear. Akaashi blushed, even though he knew he would say that. Tsukishima turned him around moving Akaashi's hand to his butt and loosened his belt. He let Akaashi slip his hand into his jeans to feel the fabric. The touch made Akaashi heat up. He could feel the soft skin under the cut-out lace print. _Do you really want ME to do this?_ Tsukishima's hand was brushing the skin on Akaashi's back, rolling up his shirt. His jeans were hanging loosely around his waist and he pressed himself onto Akaashi's stomach. Akaashi could feel the fabric on his skin. He finally looked down. He looked down onto a half-hard cock pushing against the cut-out lace fabric. The panties really didn't cover anything at all. But he had to admit the sight was gorgeous.

 

Akaashi's head was buzzing and his thoughts went wild. _Is this right?_ Suddenly the image of a sleeping Kuroo in his lap got into his mind. _I’m not the one who should be here._

"Kei," Akaashi said in a low voice, somehow a little out of breath.

Tsukishima's hand crawled into Akaashi's soft locks, tugging a little on them.

“Kei.” He tried a bit louder. _Stop that._

Tsukishima tried to kiss him, pressing himself more onto him.

“Tsukishima!” Akaashi said loud and angry, shoving him away. Tsukishima looked a bit puzzled and grinned sassy at him seconds after. He tried to pull Akaashi closer again.

“Stop that!” Akaashi yelled at him struggling out of the grip. Finally some inches apart from Tsukishima's heated body he sighed, finally catching some air in his lungs.

“Keiji?” Tsukishima's voice was low. Akaashi looked into his eyes, sliding out of the corner.

“I’m not your frustration buffer!” he announced. Tsukishima frowned. “Take your jealousy out on someone else, not me.” He headed out of the bathroom leaving Tsukishima behind.

 

In the hallway, he sighed and the tension left him a bit. _What’s gotten into you, Kei?_

He walked to the counter and sat down next to Bokuto.

“Oh, this is a pretty one.” One of the girls said, pointing at Akaashi. He frowned at her but kept quiet.

"Where's Tsukki?" Bokuto asked, Akaashi just shrugged his shoulders. Bokuto noticed the anger in his eyes and the unruly hair on his neck. He was worried and fixed the hair unconsciously.

“Oh, are these two… you know?” one of the girls tried to whisper at Kuroo.

“What if?” Akaashi provoked. Kuroo and Bokuto looked confused, the girl quickly closed her mouth and lowered her head.

 

Tsukishima came back from the bathroom and looked over to the counter. Kuroo spotted him first looking confused and worried. Their drinks were still on the table, he walked to it and drank the rest of his cocktail in one go.

“Sorry guys, I have to go now. Have fun.” Tsukishima said and headed for the door. Before someone could complain he was outside. Everyone was a little shocked and looked at Akaashi.

“Don’t ask me.” He said and sipped on the gin-tonic Kuroo had made him a moment ago.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto tried but the death glare of Akaashi shut him down. He wanted to go too, but he said he would keep Kuroo company for the night, so he stayed. And he didn’t want to leave the two alone with the girls. But he was grateful when one of them just started to chat again to ease the mood.

In the end, it was fun to watch Bokuto and Kuroo answer their questions and hearing some stories of the two, even the ones he didn't know yet. They ended up staying till closing-time, most of the girls a little tipsy. But one of them only drank soft drinks and watched over them, so the boys could send them home without a doubt.

Bokuto and Akaashi helped Kuroo clean up before they headed home. Kuroo's new apartment, he just moved in before the summer vacation, was only minutes away from Cherry's. They waved goodbye and Bokuto and Akaashi headed for Akaashi's apartment because it was closer than Bokuto's. 

Bokuto pulled his arm around Akaashi's shoulder, just like Kuroo did this evening. Akaashi leaned into his body. “Everything okay?”

 _I don’t know. I honestly don’t know._ Akaashi shrugged his shoulders.

Bokuto knew when he should stop with questions, so he was silent the rest of the walk.

 

* * *

 

Finally at home Akaashi headed for the bathroom. The image of Tsukishima in lace panties didn’t leave his head. He splashed some water on his face. The image of a sleeping Kuroo on his lap, either. He growled then sighed and rubbed his throbbing hand absently. A knock on the door.

“Do you need some more time? I just wanted to wash out the gel.” Bokuto asked.

"Come in," Akaashi said to the door. It opened and a half naked Bokuto stood in front of him. The sight was nothing new, but it always caught Akaashi off-guard. He gazed at the broad chest, the big biceps, and the tanned, soft skin. Bokuto giggled at him. He walked past him and bent over the bathtub to wash his hair. Akaashi brushed his teeth in the meantime. Now the image of Bokuto's bare upper body wouldn't leave his mind, either.

When Bokuto was ready with washing, he sat down onto the bathtub and dried his hair with a towel, gazing at Akaashi's back. He dropped the towel onto his shoulders and just watched.

After a while Akaashi turned around, walking towards Bokuto. “Dry it properly.” He scolded and took the towel to do it himself. He rubbed the hair dry, Bokuto chuckling under the towel. He took his arms around Akaashi's middle. When Akaashi was finished with his task he took away the towel. The hair was a mess, but Bokuto looked soft, shining golden orbs looking at him, a loving smile on his face. Akaashi loved it when his hair was down but he blushed every time. He smiled but threw the towel into Bokuto's face and left the bathroom. The latter giggled softly.

Akaashi walked into his _studio_ and looked at his painting, checking if the paint was already a bit dry. He was proud, to be honest. The owl turned out just as majestic as he planned it to be. He stood there for a moment longer, scanning the painting for flaws.

When he walked into his bedroom he found Bokuto already in his bed. Normally Bokuto would sleep onto the ground on a futon when it was summer, but tonight it seemed he wanted to cuddle. Akaashi didn’t mind at all, he loved to be wrapped in Bokuto's strong arms, which felt so much like home to him. He smiled and crawled into the bed. Bokuto was still only in his boxers, it was too warm for pajamas. Akaashi laid down next to him, immediately being hugged from the side, soft black and white strands of hair brushing his cheek. He nuzzled into them, the sweet and fresh scent of his shampoo in his nose.

After some time, Akaashi almost fell asleep in Bokuto's arms, a phone buzzed on the nightstand. It was Bokuto's. It buzzed again, snapping Akaashi out of his sleep. It buzzed again _. Ahhhhh._

Akaashi leaned over a little to grab the phone. He just wanted to turn off the vibrations, but the messaging-app opened when he unlocked the phone. It was Kuroo who texted him.

 

**_Favorite Cat [01:21]:_ **

_Hey bro, are you still awake?_

**_Favorite Cat [01:22]:_ **

_Did Aka tell you something?_

**_Favorite Cat [01:23]:_ **

_Tsukki doesn't reply to my messages, but he's properly asleep._

Now that the chat was open, Kuroo could see the ‘read’-tag under his messages, so Akaashi couldn’t just put it away again.

 

**_Me [01:25]:_ **

_– Image sent –_

_He's already asleep. Sorry, I didn't want to read your messages, but the vibrations annoyed me and the chat-app popped open._

**_Favorite Cat [01:27]:_ **

_IS HE NAKED?! AKAASHI… don’t tell me…_

**_Me [01:28]:_ **

_He’s wearing his boxers, calm down._

 

**_Favorite Cat [01:29]:_ **

_;D he wanted to cuddle, huh?_

**_Me [01:29]:_ **

_I guess. Goodnight Kuroo._

****

**_Favorite Cat [01:30]:_ **

_WAIT!_

**_Favorite Cat [01:30]:_ **

_Did you and Tsukki have a fight?_

It was typical for Kuroo to find out things fast and was eager to ask about them. But Akaashi wasn’t sure what to respond. Somehow Kuroo was the topic the two fought about.

 

**_Favorite Cat [01:31]:_ **

_Akaashi?_

**_Me [01:32]:_ **

_Kind of._

**_Favorite Cat [01:32]:_ **

_What about?_

**_Me [01:34]:_ **

_I don’t want to talk about it. And I guess he doesn't want to tell you either. Sorry._

**_Favorite Cat [01:35]:_ **

_Okay. Sorry that I asked, I was just worried. Goodnight Akaashi._

 

**_Me [01:36]:_ **

_It’s okay, don’t be, but thanks._

 

**_Me [01:36]:_ **

_Goodnight Kuroo._

 

Akaashi took down the phone, vibrations turned off and snuggled into Bokuto again. The arms around him pulled him closer and he drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Akaashi woke up alone in his bed a note on the nightstand.

_‘I’m out for a jog. I bring something from the bakery. Xoxo Bo’_

Akaashi smiled at it and stood up, stretching his limbs. His right hand felt a little stiff this morning, he rubbed it a little before he went out of his bedroom. The moment he walked into the kitchen the doorbell rang. _Did Bokuto forget to take the key?_ He walked to the entrance, still in his boxer and a loose shirt, his hair a curly mess. When he opened the door, Tsukishima stood in front of him, his eyes grew wide and a light hint of pink was on his cheeks.


	2. Battles We Accept To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tsukki." Bokuto was so worried, he took Tsukishima’s face into his palms and looked straight at it. His golden orbs peering into Tsukishima’s soul. "Why are you so sad?" Tsukishima was not sure where to focus, so he closed his eyes. "Akaashi what did you do?" Bokuto asked angrily. Akaashi looked attacked but after the previous night, he knew why he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow I managed to finish the second chapter earlier than expected. I got carried away a bit and it turned out different than I first planned to. But I hope you like it :D
> 
> The maybe most important characters of this story (except the main cast xD) are thrown into the game. 
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about some headcanons or just fangirling about the boys. ;)
> 
> Leaving Kudos or a simple comment would make my day :)
> 
> before I leave, thank you my dearly beloved soulmate Lelli, without you my mind would explode.
> 
> xoxo Roku

When Akaashi opened the door, Tsukishima stood in front of him, his eyes grew wide and a light hint of pink was on his cheeks. _Well, that was quick._

"Morning." Tsukishima murmured. Rubbing his arm nervously. Akaashi looking at him questioningly. He was still a bit angry at Tsukishima but he didn't want to say unnecessary things to him.

"I'm..." Tsukishima tried to say, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Come in," Akaashi said finally and stepped aside. Tsukishima nodded lightly and stepped in, he took off his shoes and followed Akaashi into the living room.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Akaashi asked him bluntly. Tsukishima looked at him, sad eyes trying to focus on Akaashi's.

"I'm sorry," Tsukishima whispered. He looked so exhausted and sad, it nearly broke Akaashi's heart. _What happened, Kei?_

"It's okay," Akaashi answered. "Sit down." Tsukishima placed himself on the couch, knees to his chest. "But what's the matter? You look like you didn't sleep at all." Akaashi was worried now. Tsukishima sighed, heavily.

"I'm so sorry I kind of jumped you yesterday, I was just so frustrated," Tsukishima admitted. 

"Why was that?"

"Kuroo."

"You were frustrated because he chatted with some girls?" Akaashi tilted his head in wonder.

"No, yes. That's not the point." Tsukishima waved his hand around as Akaashi looked at him confused. "Okay it is the point, but not in that way. I was angry at myself."

"Why?"

"Because I felt jealous." Tsukishima sighed again, dropping his head to his knees, hiding his face.

"Isn't that normal, when you like someone?" Akaashi asked, still confused. Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders.

"When you want to tell me more, without Bokuto knowing it, you should tell me now and quickly, because he is on his way back," Akaashi said after a while.

"I was angry at myself because I felt so much in that moment. I don't want to feel so much," Tsukishima said.

"If you felt so much for Kuroo then why aren't you telling him that?"

"I can't."

"Argh. You two have been dancing around each other for almost three years now, why can't you just confess to him. It's clear to see for everyone around how much you like him. As if he would say no!" Akaashi said annoyed.

"He would." Tsukishima almost whispered.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Akaashi asked him.

"I wouldn’t ask him out in the first place. Because I know he would say no." Tsukishima said earnest.

"I thought you were braver than that, Tsukishima."

"It's not that I'm not brave enough. I just can't, I kind of promised Kozume-san." Tsukishima told him.

_Kenma?_

"What does Kenma have to do with this?" Akaashi was really confused now.

Tsukishima hugged his legs a bit tighter. "You know he was at Hinata's one week when I was at home."

"Yeah."

"And he talked to me about Kuroo," Tsukishima added.

"Okay." Akaashi drawled out.

"He said that he knew how much Kuroo liked me and that it seemed that I like him, too," Tsukishima explained.

"Continue."

"He told me that Kuroo has been studying to become a teacher and that it’s very important to him, but it’s difficult for him to find schools that will let him teach because of some issues that Kenma didn't want to tell me. He looked so sad when he told me that." Tsukishima continued.

"Oh, I didn't know about that. But what has that got to do with you?" Akaashi asked him, finally walking towards him.

"He also told me that a gay relationship would increase his problems to find a school. Not that Kuroo would mind a gay relationship, but you know what I mean."

As far as Akaashi knew Kuroo was bisexual and after all the pinning after Tsukishima, he had no doubts that Kuroo wouldn't date a guy. Akaashi sat down next to Tsukishima. Not sure what to say.

"And now I'm trying to push my feelings away, so Kuroo can be a fucking teacher. Because I knew that he would get weak when I make a move on him, or so I hoped. But I can’t just ruin his future only because I have a crush on him." Tsukishima confessed, a little out of breath and a blush on his face, he was embarrassed. 

Akaashi was speechless, he had never guessed that Tsukishima would be so selfless. He never saw him that caring for someone or talking about his feelings so openly. He stroked Tsukishima’s back a little. Akaashi felt honored that he told him about that. Even when it seemed that Tsukishima was already more emotional around Akaashi. After the events of the last training camp in Akaashi's third year in high school, they somehow developed a strong bond.

"I'm sorry," Akaashi whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsukishima laughed. "I was the one jumping you because I was so selfish to think that you would play as my frustration buffer without minding your own feelings." he sighed. "I was just glad to have a distraction. I'm sorry." He looked Akaashi in the eyes and then stood up.

"I have been trying to avoid you guys for a while, please understand that," Tsukishima said and headed for the entrance.

"Avoiding us? Why?" Bokuto stood in the hallway, holding a bag of fresh-baked goodies in his hand. Tsukishima froze in his movements. "You can't avoid us, I won't let you, Tsukki!"

A soft, but worried "Bokuto" came from Akaashi.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto looked puzzled, he put the bag on the shelf next to him. Tsukishima tried to walk past him, but Bokuto blocked his path.

"Bokuto, please," Tsukishima said tiredly, his voice was a bit shaky. Bokuto looked at him and he immediately began to worry.

"Tsukki? Is everything okay?" he asked him.

"Just let me leave."

"No, I can’t let you go now, with that sad expression on your face." Bokuto stepped to him.

"Please." Tsukishima tried, but his voice almost cracked.

"No." Bokuto hissed at him and wrapped his arms around him. Akaashi was worried that would break Tsukishima completely. And it kind of did. Tsukishima sighed so deep into Bokuto’s shoulder that it sounded like he would start crying.

"Tsukki." Bokuto was so worried, he took Tsukishima’s face into his palms and looked straight at it. His golden orbs peering into Tsukishima’s soul. "Why are you so sad?" Tsukishima was not sure where to focus, so he closed his eyes. "Akaashi what did you do?" Bokuto asked angrily. Akaashi looked attacked but after the previous night, he knew why he asked.

"It's not Akaashi’s fault," Tsukishima whispered. Bokuto sighed in relieve. "It's my own fault." Tsukishima’s eyes got watery.

"Tsukki, what happened?" Bokuto asked in such a low voice that Akaashi almost missed it.

"I... I can't tell you." Tsukishima said and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Bokuto wiped it away with his thumb and then kissed the wetness away from the cheek. Tsukishima's eyes grew wide in surprise. Even Akaashi looked puzzled for a moment. Bokuto pressed Tsukishima’s face onto his chest and held him tight. Tsukishima didn't cry, he just leaned into the hug and listened to Bokuto's heartbeat.

It was so unusual for Tsukishima to let Bokuto hug him for so long but the past three years seemed to soften him a bit.

"Tsukki?" Bokuto asked to get his attention. Tsukishima nodded against his shoulder. "I won't ask what happened, but please don't avoid us." Tsukishima sighed. "Especially not Kuroo, he would only annoy you with questions. And I have the feeling Kuroo kind of is the matter here." Bokuto stated. Tsukishima freed himself from the hug and looked him in the eyes. "Just try to be yourself, Akaashi and I will get your back." Bokuto smiled at him.

_Be yourself._

"Now let's have breakfast, I have freshly-baked melon buns and a strawberry shortcake, too," Bokuto announced, finally a happier expression lit up Tsukishima’s face again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima was sitting on the couch, munching on his cake. Bokuto was sitting between his legs on the ground, playing some video games. Akaashi leaned against the backrest of the couch, his feet were touching Tsukishima’s side. Bokuto’s phone buzzed several times already, but he was too deep into the game, that he didn’t notice, or he pretended not to. After a while, Akaashi’s phone buzzed, too.

 

**_Kuroo Testurou [11:53]:_ **

_Hey, is everything okay? Bokuto doesn’t answer his phone._

 

Akaashi looked at Tsukishima, not sure if he should tell him about the message.

“It’s Kuroo, right?” Tsukishima asked, Akaashi just nodded. Bokuto finally paused the game and checked his own phone. There were 8 messages from Kuroo.

“We should call him.” Bokuto offered. Tsukishima sighed.

“I guess you’re right. It’s already odd for you that you didn’t answer him this whole time.” Tsukishima said, ruffling Bokuto’s hair a bit as a ‘thank you’.

“I invite him over,” Akaashi said and typed out a response to Kuroo.

 

**_Me [11:55]:_ **

_Yeah, Bokuto was just caught up in a game. You can come over if you want. Tsukishima is already here, too._

**_Kuroo Testurou [11:56]:_ **

_Did you two make up again?_

**_Me [11:57]:_ **

_Yeah. Kind of. Just don’t mention it._

**_Kuroo Testurou [11:57]:_ **

_Alright, sorry. I’m on my way._

 

Akaashi put down his phone and looked at Tsukishima. _We got your back_.

Tsukishima sighed heavy. “Bo? Can I have another hug, before he arrives?” Bokuto beamed at the nickname and jumped out of his position.

“Of course!” he said and opened his arms. Tsukishima placed himself into them and breathed in deeply. Bokuto hugged him tight, nuzzling Tsukishima’s hair. Akaashi smiled at them fondly.

After they parted Tsukishima asked about Akaashi’s painting. When they headed for the _studio_ , Bokuto went back to his game again.

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked, keeping his voice low.

Tsukishima nodded. “Bokuto’s hugs just calm me down, somehow.” Akaashi knew exactly what he meant and smiled softly.

“Wow. It’s really amazing.” Tsukishima praised the painting. He felt the urge to reach out to it and touch the owl, it looked so fluffy. But his hand was caught in Akaashi’s. “Haha. Sorry. It just looks so realistic, I wanted to touch the feathers.” He didn’t let go of Akaashi’s hand.

“It’s not dry yet. Oil paint almost needs up to three years to fully dry.” Akaashi explained. Tsukishima looked astonished.

“You’re really brave to let it just stand here, with Bokuto not far away,” Tsukishima said. Akaashi chuckled. Then the doorbell rang. Tsukishima squeezed Akaashi’s hand and got a squeeze back. _We got your back_.

Bokuto was at the door seconds after, opening it for Kuroo. “Hey, Bro!”

“Hey, Bo.” Kuroo smiled at him. “Are the two are alright?”

Bokuto pointed with his finger, scolding. “uh-uh. No questions!”

“Ah, right.” Kuroo scratched his neck. “So, you’re the bodyguard?”

“I said no questions!” Bokuto scolded him again.

“Okay, okay!” Kuroo tried to laugh it off, something was odd.

 

Kuroo had a bag in his hand, from the same bakery Bokuto just bought their breakfast. Bokuto laughed fondly. The bag was placed in the kitchen for later.

When they entered the living room, Akaashi and Tsukishima stepped out of the _studio_. They greeted Kuroo and Akaashi quickly grabbed him to show him the painting. Tsukishima seated himself on the same spot as earlier.

 

Kuroo looked at Akaashi’s expression, not the painting, trying to read him.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said, facing him. Kuroo’s eyes were wide with questions that bore into Akaashi’s. “Testurou. You know that doesn't work on me.”

“Goddammit!” Kuroo snapped out of his staring and finally looked at the painting. He was visibly amazed. Akaashi smiled.

“Just please don’t touch it,” Akaashi said beforehand. Kuroo looked puzzled at him. “The other two tried to touch the feathers.” Kuroo chuckled at that.

“It’s oil-paint, right?” Akaashi nodded at him. “It’s not even dry yet, they would have ruined it.” Akaashi just smiled, finally, someone who understands.

 

Akaashi and Kuroo joined the other two in front of the TV. Kuroo sat down next to Bokuto, playing some multiplayer retro games with him. Akaashi placed himself behind him on the couch, reading an art history book. After a while, Tsukishima joined the playing and tried to beat Bokuto in Mario Kart.

After a while, Kuroo was so frustrated with the game, because the other two kind of teamed up against him, that he let his head fall back onto the couch. A soft giggle escaped Akaashi. All three of them looked around, it was so sweet that they didn’t believe it came from him. Akaashi had changed his position and laid onto his stomach now, legs against the armrest and his book on Tsukishima’s legs. He was still in his boxer and a loose shirt, which rolled up a bit, so his thighs were exposed. “Your hair tickles, Kuroo.” He explained. Tsukishima and Bokuto kind of stared at his butt and Kuroo brushed his hair against Akaashi’s legs again. Another soft giggle. “Stop that.”

“Oh my god, that’s so cute!” Bokuto confessed. Tsukishima nodded at that.

“Could you all please leave my butt alone.” Akaashi laughed, the victim of another brush of Kuroo’s hair.

“Never.” The three said at the same time. Akaashi sighed. Tsukishima leaned over and poked at it.

“Don’t touch it.” Akaashi scolded him. Kuroo tickled him more. “Ahhhh. Stop that!” he yelled and jumped out of his position. He glared at them and walked to his bedroom.

“’Kaashi!” Bokuto called out to him. “Come back!”

“No! Leave my butt alone!” a muffled response from the bedroom making laughter erupt from the living room.

 

He came back with his clothes in his hand. “I’m going to take a shower now. Please don’t touch the painting in the meantime and don’t break my TV while playing!” he announced and walked into the bathroom. Chuckles came from the couch.

Akaashi closed the door behind him and put his clothes on the shelf. He rubbed his thighs, the feeling of Kuroo’s hair still on them. He blushed a little and shook his head. Finally under the shower, the warm water eased his mind a little, washing away the feeling of Kuroo’s hair on his body. He could hear some loud laughter from the living room and was just happy that they were here to keep each other company.

 

* * *

 

 

In the evening they decided to go into the club near Akaashi’s apartment. Pluto’s was a popular meeting point for students because it was near the campus. It was a fancy building which seemed larger on the inside than from the outside. In the middle was the dance-floor and on four levels around it was several booths with couches and tables, also three bars. It looked like an arena. The music was good and the price was low.

It was still early to be crowded, so they easily found a nice booth to sit in. Kuroo walked to one of the bars to get some drinks.

“What do we do when he wants to dance?” Tsukishima asked into Akaashi’s ear.

“Let him dance.”

“I mean, with me,” Tsukishima added.

“Oh. Hm. Just dance with him, when neither Bokuto or I can’t lure him away from you.” Akaashi suggested. Tsukishima nodded.

Kuroo came back, two other people following him. “Look who I met at the bar.” He said and put the drinks on the table.

“Oikawa!” Bokuto beamed and jumped out of his seat. Oikawa smiled at him. They did the kiss-kiss thing on both cheeks with each other. It was funny to watch.

“Aka-chan, you get prettier every time I see you,” Oikawa said, hugging Akaashi lightly. Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled. Oikawa waved at Tsukishima and smiled at him. Tsukishima nodded back.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi said and greeted Iwaizumi with a smile.

“Akaashi-kun. Nice to see you.” Iwaizumi said and gave him a hug.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to play volleyball with you again,” Bokuto said, talking with Oikawa. Since Bokuto’s second year in his athletic scholarship, Oikawa is his setter. The two are playing for the University Team and hope to get into the national team, soon.

“Me, too. Did you get your response yet?” Oikawa asked, a grin on his face.

“Oh! I got a letter this morning, I totally forgot.” He pulled out a folded envelope from his back pocket.

“Open it, open it, open it!” Oikawa cheered. Bokuto opened it and read out loud.

“… we want you to be part of our famous Backup Team for the National Volleyball Company of Japan. We look forward to working with you in a good partnership…”

“Ahhhhh,” Oikawa screamed, jumping into Bokuto’s arms. “You’re in, too! I’m so glad!”

“You also got your response?” Bokuto asked, hugging him tight. Oikawa just nodded, a big smile on his face. Bokuto beamed at him and gave him a loud ‘muah’ on his cheek. Oikawa laughed.

The Backup Team was a good step in the direction for the official national team. Everyone congratulates them, a big mess of hugs, laughs and happy tears.

After all of them calmed down a little Akaashi looked around and saw that Kuroo seemed a little upset. The national team was once a big dream of Kuroo, too. But for reasons Akaashi don’t know, he didn’t request a partnership with the volleyball company. Akaashi remembered what Tsukishima told him this morning. Maybe it was the same problem, of why he couldn’t find a school. Akaashi wanted to know, but he was too afraid to ask. Something inside of him told him that Kuroo wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. He stood up and reached his hand out to Kuroo.

“May I have this dance?” Akaashi smiled at him. Kuroo smiled back and took the hand, following him onto the dance-floor. The others were so much into chatting about the news, that they didn’t notice them leaving.

 

On the dance-floor was it now a little more crowded, so it wouldn’t be weird for them to dance with each other. Akaashi draped his arms on Kuroo’s shoulder touching his fingers behind Kuroo’s head. He felt Kuroo’s hands on his back. The current song was not so wild that their positions would be odd. They moved from side to side and with every minute Kuroo’s expression got lighter.

They danced around happily, a lot of laughs filled their lungs and wide smiles on their faces. After three powerful songs they were kind of exhausted and wanted to leave the dancefloor, but the others came running down, joining them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi started like Kuroo and Akaashi but got more excited with every song. Bokuto and Kuroo were dancing close to each other, the sight was sinful. Tsukishima wasn’t one of the powerful dancing types, so he hugged Akaashi from behind and they moved a little to the music, more watching the others than actual dancing. Akaashi was glad for that, Kuroo’s energy on the dance-floor made him out of breath.

After a while, the whole pairs changed. Bokuto was with Oikawa, Iwaizumi with Akaashi and Kuroo with Tsukishima. The last pair made Akaashi worry a bit, so he kept an eye on them. At first, it was a bit weird to dance with Iwaizumi, but they managed quickly what worked with them, and Akaashi enjoyed the dance with him.

Kuroo and Tsukishima were more a blushing mess than a dancing couple but it worked out, they smiled and laughed at each other.

Bokuto and Oikawa where something completely different. Sinful like Bokuto and Kuroo, but on another level. Both of them were masters on the dance-floor and everyone around noticed that. After a while, it got so heated up, that they started a dance battle.

The crowd moved away a little to make a stage for them. And Oikawa started with his dance moves. Smooth and elegant, but sexy and dirty at the same time. Big applause.

Bokuto for his part was classic. With legendary moves and perfect timing, he ruled the dance-floor, a moonwalk towards Oikawa at the end. The crowd cheered.

Iwaizumi had his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder casually. But for Akaashi it seemed a little like he was more protecting him from the crowd behind them. Akaashi was grateful for that. He looked around and spotted Kuroo and Tsukishima. Kuroo’s hand was around Tsukishima’s middle and the latter’s elbow was on Kuroo’s shoulder. They seemed relaxed, Akaashi was relieved.

Bokuto and Oikawa made a spectacular finale together, with a flying Oikawa sometimes. They managed to land all their rock’n’roll moves without injuries and the crowd cheered at them.

With happy faces and sweaty bodies, the group got back to their booth.

“That was fun!” Bokuto said a wide grin on his face. “Thank you Oiks.” And gave Oikawa a kiss on the cheek. The others smiled at them and ordered some drinks to cool down a little.

Finally seated next to Tsukishima, Akaashi squeezed his leg a bit. Tsukishima smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. Akaashi blushed a little, but he was glad that Tsukishima was alright.

They chatted a lot about everything and nothing, got a little tipsy and talking nonsense but they were happy.

 

* * *

 

 

At around 2 am they left the club. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were on their way home, too. They waved goodbye to them, Bokuto and Oikawa made the kiss-kiss thing again and then they headed for Akaashi’s apartment.

Bokuto and Kuroo walked arm in arm, talking about the dance battle. Tsukishima and Akaashi walked behind them fingers intertwined again. Tsukishima was a bit drunk and Akaashi could guide him this way. The touch felt nice, warming Akaashi’s heart.

Finally at home Bokuto carried Tsukishima and laid him onto Akaashi’s bed. They were worried that Tsukishima may throw up because he was such a light weight, so Bokuto would sleep on the futon next to the bed. He was the only one of the four who could stand the events of throwing up the most.

Akaashi transformed his couch into a bed, so he could sleep on that with Kuroo. Bokuto walked into the bathroom after he made sure Tsukishima was comfortable. Akaashi followed him shortly after.

Bokuto was brushing his teeth, hair damp, a towel around his shoulders.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi scolded him, taking the towel and rubbed the hair dry. Bokuto laughed, toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Did you see them, on the dance-floor I mean?” Bokuto asked after he was ready with tooth brushing. 

“Yeah. At first I was worried, but they seemed happy and relaxed in the end.” Akaashi said, reaching out for his own toothbrush. He couldn’t get a good grip and dropped it into the sink, his hand itched a bit.

“You’re tipsier than you want to admit, huh?” Bokuto teased.

“Maybe,” Akaashi said and smiled at him. Bokuto patted Akaashi’s head before he left the bathroom.

 

Akaashi tried to take the toothbrush again, but the fingers of his right hand wouldn’t fully close. Did I injure it while dancing? He wondered, but he realized quickly that it was something else. He rubbed his hand and then brushed his teeth with his left.

 

When he entered the room, Kuroo and Bokuto stood in the doorframe to the bedroom. Bokuto hugged Kuroo from behind, his chin on the other's shoulder. He whispered something in Kuroo’s ear Akaashi couldn’t make out. But Kuroo nodded, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s. Akaashi just watched for a moment, the sight was so heartwarming. The two were watching Tsukishima, who was fast asleep. He could observe them for the rest of his life, but Kuroo noticed him and patted Bokuto’s arm so he would free him. Kuroo whispered into Bokuto’s ear this time and they rubbed their heads together, just like a cat and an owl. Akaashi’s smile widened.

Akaashi stepped to Bokuto to say goodnight. He got a kiss on his forehead and a light hug. Akaashi was satisfied with that. And by the time Akaashi had made it to the couch, Kuroo had crawled under the blankets, waiting for Akaashi. Bokuto kept the bedroom door a bit open.

Akaashi crawled under the blankets next to Kuroo and made himself comfortable. Kuroo was a tall guy, but he was able to only need a few inches of the couch, he could fit into such small spaces, just like a cat. Akaashi giggled.

“I don’t need that much space, Kuroo.” He said to him and rolled around, so his back was facing Kuroo. “And I don’t mind cuddling if you’re feeling like that.” He whispered. It took a while until he felt Kuroo's hair on his neck. His forehead was pressed onto Akaashi’s back, one hand resting on his hip. The touch was so little but so eager at the same time. Akaashi could feel that Kuroo would wrap his whole body around him, but he didn’t. Akaashi scooted just a tiny bit closer and rested his hand onto Kuroo’s, some fingers intertwined a bit.

Akaashi felt safe, and yet like he would fall apart. He wasn’t sure what to feel, but he decided that he wouldn’t settle on any specific feeling at all. _We got your back_. He remembered. _Yeah, but who got my back?_ He sighed as quietly as he could and pushed his thoughts away. Kuroo’s breath went even and Akaashi could feel the air on his back sometimes. He concentrated on Kuroo’s steady breath and managed to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Michael Jackson move from Bokuto is dedicated to @zutaralover94, it was her idea and that kept me going! 
> 
> You can always suggest things you want to see, I need inspiration all the time. I'll try to fit them in the plot if it's possible.  
> (Tumblr @rokusasu-ente)
> 
> xoxo Roku


	3. Different Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi turned around, slowly, peering into Kuroo’s eyes. _There was it again._ Akaashi’s expression dropped a bit. _There was this look again._ He sighed, defeated. He looked away, couldn’t stand that look anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this chapter, but it turned out accepting. Some peeking into Akaashi's background and some hints for later chapters. I hope you enjoy it and share your thoughts with me in the comments :)
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about some headcanons or just fangirling about the boys. ;)
> 
> Leaving Kudos or a simple comment would make my day :)
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli for listening!
> 
> xoxo Roku

_“Would you run away?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Like going out of town, or even out of the country, without telling someone. Completely disappearing for a while.”_

_“Hm. I would need a good reason to do so, I guess.”_

_“Hm hm. And would you want someone to come searching for you when you run away?"_

_"When you run away, then you don't want to be in the place you're currently in and you want to leave something behind. Or you want to become someone you can't in the recent environment. But when someone is searching for you, who reminds you of your past all the time, then you can’t leave that behind.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right. But what if there is an important person, who would miss you?”_

_"I would want that person to live a happy life without me, and don't worry about me."_

_“Hm.”_

_“But I think when I've become the person I wanted to be, or I could finally leave that thing behind, once and for all, I would come back and check on them.”_

_"Can you promise me, that you will come back to check on me when you ever think of running away?"_

_“Only when you promise me the same.”_

* * *

 

 

When Akaashi woke up, his body was embraced in a comfortable warmth. He wanted to roll around, but some heavy weight was holding him back. Strong arms were holding him in place, and long legs were intertwined with his. Tender lips were brushing his neck, while a soft nose was nuzzling in his hair. A steady breath blowing air on his skin. A warm hand was resting on his chest like it would protect his heart.

Akaashi opened his eyes and saw that he was in his living room, not in his bed. Did Bokuto and he fell asleep on the couch? But the embrace he was wrapped in, felt different. It was strong, but not that eager. And the scent was different, too. Akaashi tried to focus on the arms which were hugging him. He could see a red and black bracelet. The bracelet Kenma and Kuroo share as a friendship symbol.

_Why is Bokuto wearing Kuroo’s bracelet? Wait…KUROO?_

Akaashi tried to shift in his place again, finally, the grip loosened. Akaashi panicked a bit before he remembered the previous night. Then he sank into the hug again. He blushed when he realized that Kuroo really embraced him with his whole body. It felt amazing, he had to admit. He felt secure in Kuroo’s arms like they would always catch him, when he falls.

“Kuroo…” he whispered, trying to free himself.

“Hm?” a soft murmur. Kuroo woke up slowly, rolling onto his back. Akaashi’s head still on his arm.

“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you, but I couldn’t move.”

Kuroo shifted away from Akaashi suddenly. “I’m sorry.”

Akaashi moved into a sitting position and tugged his feet under Kuroo’s legs. He scooted closer, trying to reach out to Kuroo’s arm, but his right hand itched again. He took it back midway, hiding it in his lap. He hugged his legs instead and looked away. _Did I just crave for his touch?_

“Thank you for cuddling.” Akaashi looked into the cat-like eyes, shimmering in the Sunday morning sun. "I can't remember when I last slept that good," Kuroo whispered. Akaashi had a light blush on his face and hugged his legs again. But the sharp pain of his hand let him make a grimace. "Is everything okay? Did I overstep a line?” Kuroo asked, now a hint of fear in his eyes.

“No. It’s alright. I … I slept good, too.” Akaashi smiled at him, a blush on his cheeks. “It’s just my hand. It hurts a bit. The painting was a lot of work and it kind of took a toll on my hand, I guess.” Akaashi tried to explain.

“Oh, then you should rest it a bit until the next awesome painting waits for you. Let me see.” Kuroo offered.

“Ah, no, no. It’s okay.” Akaashi tried to play it off. “I have to use the bathroom.” He said and crawled out of the blankets, leaving Kuroo behind on the couch.

 

He walked into the bathroom, locked the door and sighed. He looked at his hand, trying to move his fingers. Nothing. His hand was completely stiff. He turned on warm water and held his hand under it. While the water was pouring, he searched for painkillers. Luckily, he found some and took one pill. His fingers slowly started to become movable again. He sighed in relieve. He turned the water off and sat down on the bathtub. He clenched his fist and opened it again and again.

He sat there for about 15 minutes before the stiffness was completely away and his hand looked normal again. The pain eased a bit and he returned to the living room.

 

Kuroo had drifted into sleep again, rolled into a small ball. _He really is a cat._ Akaashi smiled fondly. He peeked into his bedroom to check on the other two. Tsukishima laid on his stomach, one arm was dangling off the bed. His hand reached out to one of Bokuto’s, which rested on his stomach. The sight was heartwarming like they wanted to cuddle somehow, but the height difference of the bed and the floor were too much, so it ended in simple hand-holding. For Tsukishima that was a lot. That he even reached out in the first place, was a miracle for Akaashi. He smiled at them and closed the door, to let them sleep a bit more.

He stepped into his tiny backyard and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his terrace and closed his eyes. The floor was warm from the sunlight and the breeze was refreshing. He tried to focus on the birds who sang in the distance.

 

After a while, he heard the door and quiet footsteps next to him. He didn't open his eyes because he knew who it was. Kuroo sat down next to him and kept silent.

They sat there for around 20 minutes when they heard voices and footsteps in the living room.

“Bokuto?” Tsukishima asked.

“Tsukki?” Bokuto answered.

“What are they doing out there?”

“They meditate.”

“They meditate?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, they meditate.”

“Why are they meditating?”

“Akaashi sometimes does that to clear his mind, or to focus on something important.” Bokuto explained.

“So, this is a normal sight?” Tsukishima wondered.

“Normally he meditates alone. Because I’m too energetic for it. I usually go for a jog to clear my mind. I sometimes find him there when I come back.”

“Okay. It’s kind of creepy how transfixed they’re sitting there.”

"You know that they can hear you," Bokuto said.

“No.” Tsukishima said. “Are you sure?” he asked, anyways.

"Yes. Akaashi is fully aware of his surroundings when he focusses on them. And Kuroo is a Cat, he hears everything."

"Shit, you're right," Tsukishima admitted.

“Do you want strawberry shortcake for breakfast?”

“I thought I ate it yesterday.”

“Kuroo bought some, too. So, we still have some.”

“Hell, yes!” Tsukishima said and the noises died out in the distant, while they walked into the kitchen.

 

Kuroo was the first one to break the silence on the terrace. He had to chuckle after he heard the conversation. He tried to calm down. “Sorry. We are meditating.” He said in a serious voice.

Akaashi hummed to acknowledge Kuroo’s apology. Then he heard quiet giggling again. He peeked through his eyelids and saw Kuroo trying to hold his breath, so he doesn't start laughing. He poked him in the side. "We meditate," Akaashi said as serious as Kuroo and closed his eyes again. Kuroo stretched his back to sit in a straight position.

They heard footsteps again, and some furniture was moved.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked.

“I’ll watch them meditate.” Tsukishima bluntly said.

Kuroo had to giggle at that, but it was so quiet only Akaashi could hear it.

"Have fun," Bokuto said.

“Thanks.”

It was total silence for 5 minutes. Until Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo chuckled again a bit. Akaashi cleared his throat quietly.

“Yes, yes. Be transfixed and look creepy.” Kuroo whispered and then Akaashi lost it. A loud laughter escaped his lungs and he dragged Kuroo along with him in a fit of laughter. Tsukishima nearly jumped out of his seat in shock. A loud clang rang through the room when something broke on the ground.

“Oh my god, Tsukki.” Bokuto laughed at him.

“Goddammit, guys, don’t scare me like that.” Tsukishima scolded them.

“Sorry, we weren’t able to be transfixed and look creepy anymore.” Kuroo giggled. Bokuto laughed out loud. Akaashi tried to catch his breath again.

"Did you just break my plate?" Akaashi asked in a deadly serious voice, looking over his shoulder at Tsukishima.

“It’s your own fault! You scared me to death!” Tsukishima countered.

“You know this brand is really expensive and kind of rare?” the same serious voice as before. Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide in fear. Even Bokuto and Kuroo looked frightened at the broken plate.

“Akaashi, I’m sorry. I… I will try to replace it.” Tsukishima nearly stuttered.

"Good. You should search for a job to cover it." Akaashi said, no emotion on his face. Tsukishima gulped heavily. Akaashi waited a moment longer before he chuckled. Everyone else looked surprised. Akaashi started to laugh again. His laughter filled the air and the others just soaked it in like a sponge. "Oh my god your face, Kei." Akaashi managed to say between breaths.

“What?”

Akaashi took a moment to calm down a bit. “It’s a fucking plate. Don’t worry about that. I just wanted to mess with you.” He giggled again. Tsukishima now looked angry.

"Are you serious?" his voice was deep. Kuroo had to giggle at that because the sight of Tsukishima was too funny. Bokuto joined the laughter shortly after.

“I guess it was kind of expensive, though, but it’s not rare. I bet we have hundreds of them at my parent’s house.” Akaashi explained between laughs. “I’m just glad you didn’t break my favorite mug. Then I would have called an assassin to kill you.”

“Akaashi! Stop that!” Tsukishima complained.

“No. I’m serious here. Don’t break my favorite mug!” Akaashi glared at him. Bokuto placed the mug, he currently was holding, onto the coffee table, really slowly and carefully. On the mug was an owl.

"Now I'm afraid to drink my tea," Bokuto whispered because he knew that this was Akaashi’s favorite mug. Akaashi chuckled fondly and smiled at him. Kuroo laughed next to him.

“Now you frightened Bokuto! Good job!” Tsukishima said. Bokuto looked a little depressed.

“Ohh. Bokuto, drink your tea, I trust you. You know that. I know it’s your favorite mug, too.” Akaashi tried to cheer him up again. “But you and you.” He pointed at Tsukishima and Kuroo. “You’re staying away from it!”

“Why me?” Kuroo complained.

“You’re a cat and cats like to throw things from tables, so don’t touch it!” Akaashi explained. Now Tsukishima laughed and Kuroo looked betrayed. Bokuto chuckled then smiled and sipped at his tea again.

 

After they cleaned the mess, Bokuto spoke up. “What are we doing on our Sunday date?” Akaashi sighed. _Date._

"I would prefer to chill out, classes start again tomorrow," Kuroo suggested. Tsukishima nodded.

“Okay, a nice chilling Sunday date. I’m fine with that,” Bokuto said, Akaashi agreed to the idea.

  

* * *

 

 

They all sat in front of the TV, almost like yesterday, but the arrangement was a bit different. Bokuto and Tsukishima sat on the couch, while Kuroo sat in front of Bokuto and Akaashi in front of Tsukishima on the ground. They played Mario Kart against each other. But none of them could beat Bokuto, he was always in first place. Kuroo admitted that he was maybe even better than Kenma at this. After their 12th round, Akaashi’s stomach started to grumble.

“Ohooo. What was that?” Kuroo asked.

“That was Tummy ‘Kaashi. I guess he is hungry.” Bokuto explained. Tsukishima had to snicker at that.

“Well, I’m hungry, too. Let's get something to eat, then.” Kuroo suggested. Akaashi nodded and stood up.

“I can make Onigiri and some vegetables.” He offered.

"Don't ask for more, that is the only thing he can cook," Bokuto said bluntly. Akaashi gave him a glare.

"I'll help you," Kuroo said and stood up, too.

 

In the kitchen, Akaashi took his rice cooker out of his cupboard and poured some rice into it to cook. He took some vegetables out of the fridge and gave them to Kuroo. Two chopping boards were placed next to each other and the two started to chop the ingredients. They were silent for a moment, Kuroo looked around a bit at the facility.

“What do you want to do with the vegetables?” Kuroo asked after a while. Akaashi looked at him, a little puzzled. Then snickered.

"Ah. I didn’t think about it yet. I guess Bokuto is right. I really just can make Onigiri." Kuroo chuckled a bit. "I always had someone to cook for me. It's the only thing Mari taught me, before I moved out because I love them so much." Akaashi said in a low voice. _Mari. Did I ever mention her before in Kuroo’s presence?_

“Mari?” Kuroo asked. “Is that your mother?” he sounded surprised that Akaashi used the given name, not a nickname like _Mom._ They never really talked about their parents, so Akaashi kind of expected the question. He shifted a bit from foot to foot.

“Ah. No. She is…” he hesitated. “… our housemaid. But I don’t like to call her that.” Kuroo looked a bit astonished. _A housemaid?_

“So, she cooked for you?” Kuroo asked, now curiosity in his voice.

Akaashi sighed, he didn’t want to have this conversation right now. “Yeah, sometimes, when our cook wasn’t available.”

“Your cook?” Kuroo’s eyes grew wide. Akaashi didn’t face him, an embarrassing shrug of his shoulders as a response.

They were silent for a bit until Kuroo asked for a large pot. He wanted to make a stew from the vegetables. Akaashi gave him his largest pot and looked after the rice.

When the rice was ready he started to form rice balls out of it and placed them onto a plate. Kuroo was busy with the stew. But once in a while, he watched Akaashi calmly making rice balls. He remembered that Akaashi’s hand was hurting this morning, but it seemed that it was alright now.

Kuroo looked around again, his thoughts wandering around the things Akaashi just told him. He noticed the brand of some of the items. He remembered the time when he was searching things for his own apartment and was amazed how expensive some brands could be. And he remembered that this brand, which was all over Akaashi’s place, was a particularly expensive one.

“Akaashi?” Kuroo tried to get his attention. Akaashi hummed. “I…uhm. Earlier I realized your family is wealthy… but I just wonder how rich your family really is?" He tried not to sound too rude to ask that.

Akaashi turned around, slowly, peering into Kuroo’s eyes. _There was it again._ Akaashi’s expression dropped a bit. _There was this look again._ He sighed, defeated. He looked away, couldn’t stand that look anymore.

“Why do you ask, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi said more politely than usual. “Do you need something?” Kuroo was caught off-guard, completely confused. The _-san,_ he thought Akaashi already had dropped, irritated him the most.

"No. No… I was just curious." Kuroo whispered. He kind of felt awful that he asked, he saw that this was a topic Akaashi wasn't comfortable with. "I'm sorry." He managed to say, it was quiet, but Akaashi could hear it.

They dedicated themselves to their tasks again and kept silent. _Do you need something?_ That wouldn’t leave Kuroo’s mind, it sounded so robotic, as if Akaashi had said it a hundred times already. And his expression, so defeated and depressed, like a child who lost his favorite toy.

“… Kuroo-san…” there was the _-san_ behind his name again. “Kuroo… KUROO, the stew!” Kuroo finally snatched out of his thoughts. The stew bubbled in the pot more than it should and he realized he had to turn down the heat. Akaashi looked at him puzzled. He looked back at him, with worried eyes.

“Why the _-san_?” Kuroo asked him bluntly. Akaashi’s puzzled look turned into something darker.

“Habit.” He decided to say.

“Habit? You haven't called me that for a year now.” Kuroo clarified. Akaashi sighed.

“I know. I mean another habit…” Akaashi whispered. His expression a little depressed again.

“Akaashi. I’m sorry! That I asked you something that upset you.” Kuroo apologized. “I won’t ask you that ever again. I really was just curious.” He mumbled then. Akaashi looked at him. Kuroo’s cat-like eyes full of worry and regret.

“It’s okay, Kuroo.” Akaashi finally said. "It's just. Every time I told someone about my rich family, they changed their manners around me. And I didn't like that, especially when I was a kid." Akaashi explained to him. "I stopped mentioning it in high school because I was afraid I would lose friends again." Kuroo looked pained to hear that. "So, I would be grateful when you keep it to yourself. Maybe I will tell Tsukishima one day when it's necessary."

Kuroo nodded. “What about Bokuto?”

"Oh, he knows. He visited me one day when I was sick and couldn't go to practice. He was amazed by the huge house I lived in." Akaashi chuckled, Kuroo was relieved to see a lighter expression on his face again. "But he never changed his manners around me after that, I was so thankful for that. And he would never mention it without my permission."

"Akaashi. I would never change my behaviors around you either. The knowledge that you have rich parents, doesn’t change any likings I have for you." Kuroo said in a soft voice, brushing Akaashi’s arm. “And I would never use you.” He whispered after that. Akaashi smiled at him.

“Thank you.” But he knew Kuroo was curious _how_ rich he was, but wouldn’t voice it. “Do you know the company _Sumitomo Mitsui Financial?_ ” Kuroo nodded. “The former president is my grandfather.” Kuroo gulped. “And my father owns some little companies.” Kuroo looked astonished. “Yes. That rich.”

A simple “Oh.” Escaped Kuroo’s mouth. Akaashi giggled. "Okay, that's enough, I don't need to know more, or I will catch flies with my mouth," Kuroo admitted.

 

* * *

 

They placed the meals onto a tray and brought it into the living room. Kuroo and Akaashi placed themselves onto the ground again and everyone started to eat.

“Oh, the stew is awesome!” Bokuto praised. Kuroo smiled at him.

“The Onigiris are good, too.” Tsukishima simply said. Akaashis lips perked up a bit.

They nearly shared the meal in silence, only light chatting, until a phone buzzed.

"'Kaashi, that's yours," Bokuto said and searched it.

“Who is it?” Akaashi asked.

“Oda-san.”

“Which of the two?” Akaashi chuckled.

“Saku.”

"Then just ignore it," Akaashi said to him. Bokuto placed the phone onto the couch. The others looked a bit confused but didn't say anything.

They continued to eat. Akaashi’s phone buzzed again. Akaashi rolled his eyes and sighed. _Why are you calling right now?_

Bokuto ignored it because it was the same number. But at the third time, Akaashi nearly broke his chopstick.

“It’s Fumiko this time.” Bokuto informed him. _Oh, great the other Oda-san. Fine._

“Okay. Give it to me.” He placed his bowl onto his lap and took the phone, answering the call. “Yes?”

 _“Keiji-kun, pick up your phone when someone calls you!”_ a scolding, female voice. It was so loud that the boys could hear it.

“My apologies. What is the matter? I currently have guests with me.” Akaashi’s tone was polite. Kuroo recognized it. Tsukishima looked a bit puzzled. Bokuto wasn't affected at all.

_“You didn’t respond to Saku’s message.” Now it was quieter, so only Akaashi could hear it._

“I’m aware of that.”

_“Would you please visit her, soon.”_

“I planned on… going Friday.” He said. He placed his bowl onto the ground and stood up. He walked to his terrace and slipped through the door, closing it behind him. He didn’t want the boys to hear that. Kuroo and Tsukishima observed him through the window. Bokuto just ate his food in peace, he knew when Akaashi needed his privacy.

 

_“Could you visit her, sooner?”_

"Fumiko, what is it? Did something happen?" Akaashi was worried now. His aunt sniffed at the other end. That was not the response he wished for. He stopped his walking in circles on the grass abruptly. Some rustling on the other end of the line.

_“Keiji?” a male voice, deep and soothing._

“Saku, tell me, what is with mom?” Akaashi asked him.

 _“Mitsuko’s condition declined a bit.”_ Akaashi took a deep breath. _“Just visit her as soon as you can. She asked about you a lot.”_ Akaashi nodded, forgetting that he couldn't be seen and kind of slumped onto the grass. His back was facing the window and he could feel the peering looks of Kuroo and Tsukishima, but he didn't care right now. He had to calm down before he would enter his living room again.

“Classes start tomorrow again, I’ll visit her as soon as I can. Please tell her that.” Akaashi finally said.

 _“Okay. Take care, Keiji.”_ Sakunosuke said as a goodbye. Akaashi hummed at that and ended the call. He sat there for a moment longer.

 

Bokuto finally looked out of the window, all the ruckus next to him made him anxious. Akaashi sat there on the grass, a little lost, looking into the distance. Bokuto knew that he was calming down, right now. Dealing with Kuroo and Tsukishima would be too much. Akaashi had times where he was all silent and absent, mostly after a phone call like this, or when he came back from his parent’s house. Bokuto was aware that Akaashi’s family was a bit reserved sometimes, leaving him with emotions he couldn't openly express. Bokuto was there when he needed a shoulder to lean on. A silent one, who didn't ask questions, he didn't want to answer. Bokuto sighed, leaving his empty bowl onto the table and walked to the door.

“Could you please not ask anything when he comes back. Just behave as if the call never happened, okay?” Bokuto ordered Kuroo and Tsukishima before he stepped onto the terrace, closing the door behind him. They nodded and looked worried, but didn’t say anything.

Bokuto headed to Akaashi, with slow steps, to not scare him. He sat down next to him, didn't facing him, didn't talk to him. Only sitting next to him, letting him know, that someone was there. Bokuto waited, patient. Just like Akaashi was patient with him all the time. After a while, he could feel Akaashi’s head on his shoulder. A light touch, but that was all Akaashi needed.

Sure, Bokuto was a bit curious, but he knew Akaashi was a really private person, especially about his family, so he stopped asking questions long ago. When there was something Akaashi wanted to share, then he would tell him. Akaashi was still a little mystery to Bokuto, but he liked that. With every little information, he learned about Akaashi, his interest in his former setter grew. And the time already flew away in a glimpse, so that was something Bokuto didn’t want to rush. He wanted to have Akaashi always by his side.

The moment Akaashi took a deep breath and sighed, Bokuto knew he was ready to head back. Akaashi straightened himself and kneed next to Bokuto, facing him.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Bokuto gave him a soft smile and brushed the unruly locks on Akaashi’s cheek behind his ear. His hand stilled on Akaashi’s neck. He inspected Akaashi's face, it was beautiful as always. No red eyes, no tears on his cheeks. Bokuto was relieved. Akaashi gave him a tiny smile and brushed a hand through Bokuto’s hair. He leaned closer, only inches apart. Bokuto’s eyes grew wide. Akaashi gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. Akaashi had a light pink on his face, too.

They stood up and headed to the door. They saw how Kuroo and Tsukishima were nearly glued to the window. The two trying to run to the couch again, pretending they never left it. Akaashi chuckled a bit. _The curious cat and an observing crow, hm?_

Bokuto left the door a bit open, for fresh air, after he entered the living room. Akaashi headed for the couch again, placing his phone on the table.

"Ah, good timing, we just started a new round, do you want to join?" Kuroo asked like Akaashi and Bokuto just had stretched their legs. The two smiled at him and joined the game.

 


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi tried to say something, but nothing left his dry mouth. Iwaizumi looked at him encouraging. He tried again but failed and then just sighed. Akaashi felt like a six-year-old again, standing there lost and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. It took me some time to come up with the way I want this chapter to be.
> 
> The most important supportive character has his spotlight!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and share your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about some headcanons or just fangirling about the boys. ;)  
>  
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli.

„Iwa-chan?“ Some rustling of clothes in the background. “Iwa-chan!" loud footsteps could be heard coming closer.

“What is it Trashykawa?”

Oikawa chuckled. "You haven’t called me that in a long time."

“Habit I guess.” Iwaizumi didn’t look up and continued to read the documents in his hands.

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa growled.

“What is it Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi answered, finally looking up.

“Stop with the names. I need help.” Oikawa said and held up two shirts. Iwaizumi looked at him, one of his eyebrows raised up. “Which one should I wear?” Iwaizumi sighed.

“You’re only going to practice, so you’ll change into your gym clothes anyway.”

“Yes, but I meet up with Bokkun for lunch. So, which one?” Oikawa stared at him.

"It depends on what you want to look like." Iwaizumi said, investing the shirts. Oikawa looked puzzled. "I mean, if you like to look casual but cool, you should wear the gray one. But when you want to impress Bokuto-san, then you should wear the blue one." Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa just looked more confused. Iwaizumi giggled at that. "You know how much he likes it when Akaashi wears something blue. Maybe he likes it on you, too.” Oikawa gasps at that.

“Iwa-…chan. What are you talking about?” Oikawa asked a bit sad. “Do you want to get rid of me?” Iwaizumi escaped a soft, quiet laugh.

“Tooru. Calm down. I was just wanting to mess with you. Normally you're all out to flirt around."

“Ah yeah, you know me. But even when I tried to flirt with Bokkun, it just doesn’t work.” Oikawa admitted.

“So you already thought about it.” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“You know I would. It’s fun to flirt around. But Bokkun is different. He just doesn’t get it. It’s cute, though.” Oikawa told him.

"It seems he only has eyes for a special person…" Iwaizumi whispered, with a smile on his face. Oikawa hummed in agreement and put on the gray shirt. He looked at the blue one for a moment. Iwaizumi looked back to his documents again.

After a while, Oikawa had hung the other shirt back into his closet and stepped into the kitchen again. He leaned against the kitchenette and looked to his feet.

“Do you think I’m good enough?” Oikawa asked suddenly, in a quiet voice. Iwaizumi looked up at him. “I mean… to replace him.”

“Tooru, stop that thought."

“But what if I can’t cheer him up again, or don’t toss like he wanted it to be or…”

“Have you ever seen the two of you play together? It’s amazing. It’s breathtaking. You both are so strong on the court.” Iwaizumi said in a soft voice. “You never failed to pull out the best of your team, so don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I… I know I’m good on the court. But am I that good for Bokuto?” Oikawa asked after a sigh.

“Yes, you are." Iwaizumi said in a strong voice. "Do you remember the time when he was so depressed because Akaashi told him that he won't go pro with him?" Oikawa nodded. "The moment you tossed the first time for him and he spiked that, he was back again. Your tosses are his fuel when Akaashi isn’t there.” Oikawa sighed. “Don’t compare yourself to him. Just be Oikawa. Bokuto already loves you like you are. Don’t change that.” Oikawa blushed a bit, by Iwaizumi’s choice of words, but he liked that.

"Thanks, Hajime," Oikawa whispered, more to himself than to Iwaizumi. He got a soft smile back.

Iwaizumi concentrated on the file folder again, scrolling through the pages, trying to memorize everything.

“What are these documents? You’ve been reading them since Monday.” Oikawa asked, and tried to dip into it, but Iwaizumi closed the folder too fast to catch anything. Oikawa pouted.

“It’s the medical record of the patient my mom got for me. I have to study it before I meet with them later.” Iwaizumi explained.

“Oh right, I have to thank your mom for that. Now you can stay in Tokyo with me for a while.” Oikawa said happily.

“I’m happy too, that I can live with you for a while, but it throws me back a little on my classes. I hope her promises are worth it.” Iwaizumi admitted.

“What promises?”

“She said that this patient is special, and it would be a really good chance to have some practical practice. It would be a good point in my resume.” Iwaizumi explained.

“When she says that, it must be good. She is one of the best doctors around here.” Oikawa smiled and headed to his bedroom again.

Iwaizumi opened the folder and read the name again. _Uchida Mitsuko_. It seemed familiar. He is sure he heard that name already somewhere. But he couldn’t remember clearly.

He closed it again and put it into his bag. Then he stood up and walked into the bathroom to look for Oikawa. Of course, he was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair.

Iwaizumi placed himself behind Oikawa and wrapped his hands around Oikawa’s hips. He put his head on the other's shoulder and nuzzled into the neck. Oikawa put his hand down and placed them onto Iwaizumi's.

“You’re pretty enough, Shittykawa." A muffled voice on Oikawa's neck. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's middle and hugged him tightly. Oikawa smiled lightly, wondering how soft Iwaizumi was being today.

“I have to go now. Greet Bokuto from me.” Iwaizumi said and loosened his grip. Oikawa turned around and placed a tender kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips.

"I look forward to coming home to you," Oikawa whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

The building was large and modern, expensive looking materials everywhere. The entrance was big, with huge windows and beautiful flowers all over the place. Iwaizumi felt a bit lost, and kind of underdressed, even when he was wearing suit pants and a bottom up shirt. The woman at the reception was wearing a formal black dress and her hair was done into a perfect bun.

“How can I help you, mister?” she asked Iwaizumi after a while and smiled at him. She was young, maybe not that much older than Iwaizumi himself. She was pretty and her eyes were shining with her smile.

“I’m searching for Iwaizumi Yori.”

“Do you have an appointment with her? She is currently busy right now, but I can inform her.” She explained and waited for an answer.

"Ah yes, I was told to meet up with her here. It would be wonderful if you could inform her. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime." Iwaizumi said to her and smiled softly.

“Oh. You are Iwaizumi-sensei’s son, who’s going to start working here, am I right?” she said in a happy voice. Iwaizumi was a bit stunned by the direct ask. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so straight forward.” She apologized.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. And yes, you are right.” Iwaizumi responded. He looked around to inspect the place a bit more, while the receptionist informed his mother that he arrived. He didn't have to wait long. The clicking of high heels on the marble floor could be heard shortly after the call. His mother walked towards him. Dressed as elegant as the receptionist in a black knee-length skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was the usual mid long bob, perfect cut, like Iwaizumi knows his mom. She smiled softly at his son when she saw him.

"Hello, Mom." Iwaizumi greeted her, a soft smile on his face, too. She stepped in front of him and brushed his cheek.

“You look good, Hajime.” Her eyes were shining. “I hope you studied the medical record.” That was so typical of her. Her work always the first thing on her mind. But Iwaizumi was used to it. She wasn’t a bad Mom, he never thought that. But sometimes she was too engaged in her work, that Iwaizumi would worry about her own health.

"Yes, I kind of learned it all by heart." He answered. She smiled at him and then turned to the receptionist.

“Nao-chan. Can you please make sure Hajime get his key-card and other important things for working here? We will pick it up later.”

“Of course, Iwaizumi-sensei.” She said and typed something into the computer right away.

 

Iwaizumi followed his mom through the corridors, looking around again. This place looked so expensive.

“The Hokuto hospital is a private one. And the patients are quite wealthy. The interior tries to catch up to that." She explained to him after reading his expression. Iwaizumi just nodded.

They arrived at the door of the patient Iwaizumi would be working with the next months. He was a little bit nervous. Especially by the information that the patient is a really, wealthy one, maybe a famous person, too. He resisted the urge to google the name because he thought that would be rude. He took a deep breath before his mother knocked on the door and opened it after a quiet "yes". The two of them walked into the room.

The room didn’t look like a patient room at all. There was a cozy armchair in the corner. A wood table with two chairs, a big tv on the wall and a closet. The only thing that would give away the feeling of an ordinary living room was the hospital bed and all the machinery next to it.

In the bed was a beautiful woman, the age of Iwaizumi’s mother. With long curly dark hair and sharp eyes. Her orbs were blue, no wait, green. It changed by the lightning. He was sure he saw those eyes before.

"Hello, Uchida-san. I hope we don't disturb you." Iwaizumi's mother said to her.

“No. I was bored anyway.” Uchida said and smiled. “Is that your son you talked about earlier?”

“Yes. This is Hajime. He will be your physiotherapist after the operation.”

"Hello, Uchida-san. Nice to meet you." Iwaizumi walked a few steps forward and bowed in front of her.

“Nice to meet you, too, Hajime.” Uchida smiled at him. It was a beautiful smile. And yet it seemed so familiar to him.

“Your operation will be tomorrow at 9 am. Hajime will be treating your arm the day after that. It’s important to get the muscles moveing as soon as possible.” Iwaizumi’s mother explained.

"Yeah, I know. I'm looking forward to working with you, Hajime." Uchida said and smiled at him again. "I have a son quite your age. I hope he visits me today like Saku said.” She told them. And then it hits Iwaizumi. He knew exactly where he saw those eyes before, and that soft smile.

“Oh, I didn’t know about that. But that’s nice to hear. Maybe I will meet him sometime.” Iwaizumi’s mother said a bit surprised at first. Iwaizumi just smiled, not sure what to say. It seemed like Uchida saw the surprised faces and started to explain.

“My son doesn't share my name, because of the notoriety, I wanted him to grow up as normal as possible and keep the society away from him. Not a lot people know that I’m his mother. And I would appreciate if you would keep it a secret when you meet him. Especially now, when the only thing the paparazzi want to see is a private photo of the fallen angel from the musician heaven." She sighed after that. "I don't want him to get caught in interviews about his mom when all he should do is study and live his life." Iwaizumi and his mother nodded simultaneously at her.

After they did some formal work Iwaizumi showed her some exercises he will do with her after the operation. The time just flew by, as they talked about everything and nothing. Iwaizumi liked the company of Uchida. She was nice and funny and could tell some interesting stories about the life of a musician.

It was two hours later when Iwaizumi and his mother were leaving her room and entered the hallway again. And there he was, Uchida's son. Walking around in circles in front of the door, fidgeting with his hands, almost shaking. Iwaizumi could feel how his mother wanted to step to him, but Iwaizumi stopped her and signals her that he got that.

“Akaashi.” He said softly. Taking a few steps towards him. Akaashi turned around, looking at him in shock when he realized who called him.

“Iwa… Why are you here?” he asked confused. “Is everything okay? Did something happen to Oikawa?” Iwaizumi never saw Akaashi that nervous, it almost made himself edgy.

“No. Everything is okay. He is alright. Both are.” Iwaizumi answered, he knew Akaashi would worry about Bokuto, too, when Oikawa would be in a hospital. Iwaizumi walked to him slowly. “I’m here because of your mom.” Akaashi froze in place and his eyes grew wide. Iwaizumi could tell that he wasn’t happy that someone knew about his mother, or more, that it was someone he knew. “I won’t tell them. I stand under medical confidentiality anyway.” Akaashi’s limbs loosened a bit. Iwaizumi stepped closer trying to touch Akaashi’s arm for support. Akaashi let him.

Iwaizumi’s mother just stood there and watched them. Proud of her son to be so soothing and soft. He usually was more harsh and direct. She was happy that the two are already friends. That would make some things a bit easier. But some others more difficult.

"You're shaking, Akaashi." Iwaizumi whispered worriedly. Akaashi just looked at him, with big eyes, their color changing from blue to green with every movement. “She is in a good state. And she would be happy to see you.”

 

Akaashi tried to say something, but nothing left his dry mouth. Iwaizumi looked at him encouraging. He tried again but failed and then just sighed. Akaashi felt like a six-year-old again, standing there lost and confused.

 

Iwaizumi could feel that there was so much more behind all that. Information and memories, he doesn’t know about. He wanted to comfort Akaashi, but doesn’t know how. The only thing he could think of was a hug. So he tried that.

Akaashi was first a bit paralyzed but melted into the touch shortly after. Iwaizumi's broad shoulders were comforting, like Bokuto’s. He laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder and put his hand on his back. Iwaizumi steadied his balance and brushed one hand over Akaashi’s head to calm him down. He didn’t cry. He just stood there and tried to even his breath.

After a while, they sat down on a couch near Uchida's door. Iwaizumi made sure to keep the contact, so his knee and shoulder was touching Akaashi’s. The touch was calming him down. Iwaizumi kept silent the entire time, waiting for Akaashi to be ready.

"I haven’t seen her since Christmas," Akaashi said some moment later. "And I don't like hospitals. Too many bad memories." He sighed. "Aren't you studying in Miyagi? Why are you here for my mom?" Akaashi didn’t want to talk about himself, so he asked right away.

“From Friday on I will be the physiotherapist of Uchida-san. She has an operation tomorrow morning.” Iwaizumi explained. Akaashi hummed at that and rubbed his right palm.

“Will she ever be able to play again?” Akaashi asked him, looking onto the floor.

“When the operation is a success and she works hard with me, then yes, I hope so.” Iwaizumi said, he didn’t want to give false hope. Akaashi nodded. They sat there for a while longer.

 

Akaashi stood up, quick, before he would change his mind again. Iwaizumi was a bit surprised but stood up shortly after. Akaashi stepped in front of the door, raised his hand and wanted to knock, but his hand failed him.

“Do you want me to come with you at first?” Iwaizumi asked in a quiet voice. Akaashi looked at him. _Please._ Iwaizumi knocked at the door and stepped inside, brushing Akaashi’s hand.

“Uchida-san. I have a visitor for you.” Iwaizumi announced and watched the happy smile on her face grew. Akaashi stepped beside him.

“Keiji. Darling. It's so good to see you." Uchida said cheerfully. Akaashi smiled at her, she was livelier than he thought she would be. He was relieved. “Come here.” She said and waved at him. Iwaizumi rubbed Akaashi’s back a bit before he stepped closer. Akaashi looked at Iwazumi mouching a ‘thank you’ with his mouth. Iwaizumi said goodbye and left the room.

"Hello, Mom. You look good, too." Akaashi said, still a bit stiff. She chuckled at her son and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Akaashi sat down, facing her. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"How is the university?" She asked him.

“Good. The last big project we had to make was fun.” Akaashi said and explained the task to her.

“That sounds interesting, can you show me your painting?” Akaashi took his phone out and showed her the photo of his painting, he just delivered this morning to his professor. “Wow! That’s amazing. The feathers look so real.” She gazed at the photo. “You always had a talent for that. I’m glad you decided to study art. I’m really proud of you.” She smiled at him. A rare warmth filled Akaashi’s heart. A feeling he didn't get that often from his family. He smiled back at her.

“And how is your social life? Do you have good friends?”

“Yes. I have really good friends. Do you remember Bokuto? I told you about him.” Akaashi answered. She nodded. “We are seeing each other very often, and kind of do everything together. Kuroo and Tsukishima are often with us.”

“Kuroo was Bokuto’s brother, right?” she asked. Akaashi chuckled. He kind of was, yeah.

“He is his best friend. They’ve known each other since middle school. Kuroo has messy black hair and reminds you of a cat." Akaashi giggled.

“And the other one?”

“Tsukishima? We met him in high school, at a training camp. His team is from Miyagi.”

“Oh, Hajime told me he is from Miyagi, too.” Akaashi’s mother interrupted him.

“Yes. Iwaizumi plays volleyball, too. He played in another team than Tsukishima. Their schools had some matches against each other. Oh, and Kuroo was on another team from Tokyo. Nekoma. Fukurodani played against them quite often.” Akaashi told her.

“And Bokuto and Kuroo are still those close friends, even when they were on different teams?" She wondered. Akaashi chuckled again.

"Yes, it was a bit weird for me, too. But they support each other in every part of their life." Akaashi smiled.

“You’re all playing volleyball, huh?” Uchida raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah, we are all kind of hooked on it. Bokuto and Oikawa just got offers from the National Volleyball Company. They are really good.” Akaashi said proudly.

“Oikawa?”

“Iwaizumi’s boyf… childhood friend.” Akaashi said, almost spilling the tea. Uchida just chuckled.

“That’s wonderful to hear. I guess they are really happy to get closer to become a pro player. You don’t want to go pro?” She asked.

“No. I have too much work with my art studies.” Akaashi explained but his mother knew there was something more to that.

“And how is it with love?” She asked directly. Akaashi almost choked.

"Like I said, I have too much work with my art studies," Akaashi said again. “And I have Bokuto, I don’t feel lonely at all.” He whispered. Uchida smiled at her son.

“Do you like him?” She asked. Akaashi got a bit stiff. “Like Iwaizumi likes Oikawa?” Akaashi blushed lightly. He had never talked with his parents about such things. And he didn’t know how his mother would think about homosexual pairings. He didn’t know what to answer. But his mother knew that and squeezed his hand again. “Don’t worry. I will always love you the same, no matter who you love.” She smiled at him softly. Akaashi was relieved and caressed her hand in return.

They talked about everything and nothing. All the things they couldn't tell in all the time they couldn't see each other. Akaashi liked it a lot. He missed his mom, even if he didn’t realize it until now. He never felt lonely, he always had company from his friends, especially Bokuto. But to have his mother was something completely different. He felt like a child again. Talking about the simple things a child talks about with his mother. Holding hands with and play with her hair, while she is telling stories. Akaashi really missed his mother.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi took the train back home. When his phone got a connection again it buzzed like crazy. He got three missed calls from Bokuto, one from Kuroo and ten messages from them, worrying where he was. He texted them that he was alright, on his way back home and that his phone was just out of range.

When he walked to his apartment he sent a text message to Iwaizumi.

 

**_Me [20:22]:_ **

_Thank you for earlier. You really helped me to calm down._

 

He crossed the street when his phone buzzed.  On the other side of the road, he looked at it.

 

**_Iwaizumi Hajime [20:23]:_ **

_I’m glad I could help. How was it?_

**_Me [20:24]:_ **

_It was good. We talked about a lot of things, we couldn’t in the past years. I guess I will see you around next time?_

**_Iwaizumi Hajime [20:25]:_ **

_That’s good to hear. Yes, I will work with your mom almost every day. See you then. Good night._

**_Me [20:26]:_ **

_Good night._

Akaashi arrived his apartment and wasn’t surprised to see his former Captain sitting in front of his door.

“’Kaashi” Bokuto called out to him. “Where were you? I got worried.” Akaashi smiled at that, it was cute to see that Bokuto worried about him.

“I had a meeting with my mom. And my phone was out of range. Sorry that I worried you.” He said honestly. He didn’t want to lie to Bokuto, he just wouldn’t say everything. And Bokuto didn’t ask questions about Akaashi’s family because he knew Akaashi didn't like to talk about them so much. Akaashi was so grateful for that.

Bokuto sighed in relieve and followed Akaashi into his apartment. They put off their shoes and walked into the living room.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Akaashi asked Bokuto.

“Yeah. But I can just jog to it tomorrow. I just wanted to be with you.” Bokuto explained, no sight of any blush on his face. Instead, Akaashi’s cheeks got a bit pink. _Do you like him?_ Akaashi turned around and smiled at Bokuto.

“I just wanted to eat something and then go to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow.” Akaashi told him.

“Should I cook something for us?” Bokuto suggested.

“That would be wonderful.” Akaashi smiled at him again.

 

Bokuto headed for the kitchen and prepared some dinner for them. When it was ready they sat down on the table and ate together. It was delicious like everything Bokuto has cooked so far.

“How was your day?” Akaashi asked him.

“Good. Practice was fantastic today. Oikawa is such a good setter. He’s amazing.” Bokuto said cheerfully. Akaashi smiled at that. He was glad that Oikawa could fill the void he created. “I wouldn’t say he is better than you. Our connection on the court is unique. But his tosses are really precise and I can spike them really well. He needs a bit more time to cheer me up, though. But at least he is able to do that quite quickly." Bokuto admitted. Akaashi chuckled softly. Bokuto’s mood swings were more infrequent lately, but they come around from time to time.

“I’m glad to hear that you two are working so well together.” Akaashi honestly said.

"I'm, too," Bokuto said with a wide grin. "And off court, we are working together pretty well, too. I really like his presence and I’m glad about our friendship.” Bokuto smiled. "Today we met up for lunch again. He looked really good in that gray shirt."

“Yeah. Oikawa is a pretty one.” Akaashi admitted.

“I’ll agree with you on that. Not as pretty as you, but yeah he is really handsome.” Bokuto casually said. Akaashi had to blush at that tiny confession. He tried to hide it by stuffing his mouth with food.

 

After they finished their meal they went to bed. Akaashi placed himself into his bed, while Bokuto took the futon on the floor. Akaashi felt kind of disappointed that Bokuto decided to not sleep with him in his bed, but he didn't want to ask. They said good night to each other and the light was turned off.

Akaashi tried to fall asleep, but the knowing that Bokuto was there, but not feeling his body heat was kind of confusing. He was so used to it by now. Bokuto seemed to be restless, too. He turned around on his futon quite often.

 

After a while, Akaashi could hear a deep sigh from the floor and Bokuto tried to whisper.

“Akaashi? Are you asleep yet?”

"No," Akaashi answered a little giggle in his voice.

“I can’t sleep. It’s weird to lie here. I’m so used to sleeping next to you.” Bokuto whispered. “Do you mind when I climb into your bed?”

"No, I don't mind," Akaashi said and moved to the side to make room for Bokuto.

Bokuto laid down behind Akaashi and placed his head on Akaashi’s back. Akaashi immediately scooted a bit closer, seeking all the body heat. Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashis middle and sank into the pillow. Akaashi felt comfortable and yet confused. Was their behavior normal for friends? He wondered. _Do you like him?_ He remembered. _Like Iwaizumi likes Oikawa?_ Akaashi blushed from his own thought and his mind decided that he didn’t know. But his pounding heart already knew the answer.

 


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, did you just wake up?” Akaashi didn’t turn around to look at him and didn’t respond. Now Tsukishima looked a bit closer at him. He was pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes. His cheekbones stood more out than usual. “Oi, are you alright?” now Akaashi took his coffee and turned to Tsukishima.
> 
> “I didn’t sleep at all.” A weak voice came out of Akaashi’s mouth, almost hoarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure TsukkiAka fluff with a bit of Kuroo. :D  
> Tell me in the comments what you think and leave Kudos if you like it.  
> That would make my day.
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about some headcanons or just fangirling about the boys. ;)
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli.

The days got colder, the leaves had begun turning red, brown and yellow. It's autumn now and sunshine took turns into rain. Tsukishima had to wear his jacket because the wind was blowing really strong lately.

He entered the cozy café on campus, sitting down in his favorite booth. It was still early, just around 9 am. He had classes in half an hour and liked to drink some tea beforehand. When his tea, and some cookies, were placed on his table he checked his phone for upcoming events. He scrolled to the next week and froze. On the 20th September was a tag. _Bokuto Koutarou_ was written in green letters. _His birthday is next week. Shit, I don’t have a present yet._

 

Kuroo entered the café and looked around. He saw Tsukishima sitting in his favorite place, he had to smile. He ordered a coffee and placed himself next to Tsukishima.

“Good morning.” He greeted him with a smile. His usual smirks were locked up in the presence of Tsukishima. He acted weird lately when he would try to flirt with him, so he just behaved _normal_ ly around him. Not too eager, not too distant, just as _normal_ friends.

“Hm. Good morning.” Tsukishima responded still deep in thought. Kuroo noticed that he was concentrating on something, he didn’t even touch his tea until now. Kuroo looked a bit confused but didn’t want to ask. Tsukishima spoke up anyway. “Do you already have a present for Bokuto?” Kuroo sighed.

“No. Uni stuff kept me busy.” He confessed. “but… we can go shopping together to find something for him.” He suggested.

Tsukishima thought about that and almost immediately said yes, but then he realized that would mean being alone. In the city. Shopping. Like a date. He couldn’t do that. No matter how much Kuroo and Tsukishima tried to act like _normal_ friends. He would get weak without the comfort of this café or the others around. He couldn’t go alone with him.

Kuroo waited for an answer, almost upset that Tsukishima took so long to respond, but he didn’t force him. He just looked at him and waited, nearly pretending that he didn’t ask at all.

 

The little bell on the door rang, to announce that a new customer entered. Tsukishima looked at the door, hoping for someone he could run to. And he was relieved when it was Akaashi who stepped into the café. He stood up, almost knocking over the table. “Excuse me.” And rushed to Akaashi, who now stood on the counter to order something.

Kuroo just sighed then giggled, sometimes Tsukishima was so obvious when he wanted to avoid him. He took his coffee and sipped on it, while he watched them.

 

“Morning Akaashi. I need your he…” Tsukishima went silent when he saw Akaashi’s sleepy face. He looked like he just crawled out of bed. His hair was unruly and his eyelids were heavy.

“Oh, did you just wake up?” Akaashi didn’t turn around to look at him and didn’t respond. Now Tsukishima looked a bit closer at him. He was pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes. His cheekbones stood more out than usual. “Oi, are you alright?” now Akaashi took his coffee and turned to Tsukishima.

“I didn’t sleep at all.” A weak voice came out of Akaashi’s mouth, almost hoarse. Tsukishima was a bit worried and stroked away some strands from Akaashi’s cheek. “You need my help?”

Even when Akaashi was exhausted, he would push away his needs and be there for his friends. Tsukishima smiled at him. “Can you come along with Kuroo and me to shop for a birthday present for Bokuto?”

“Now?” Akaashi asked. Tsukishima chuckled and stroked another strand out of Akaashi’s face. He shook his head, first of all, Akaashi needed some rest. He looked like he would pass out any moment, so Tsukishima took his coffee and wrapped an arm around him to steady him. He moved him to the table to sit down.

 

Kuroo still sat there, watching them. He looked a bit puzzled at how gentle Tsukishima was in front of Akaashi. The soft smile, the tender touch. It kind of confused Kuroo. They seemed so used to that. Neither of them ducking away from the touch. For Akaashi it was normal to be touched, he was surrounded by Bokuto most of the time, but Tsukishima was not a touchy type. Especially not someone who would be the caring, giving one.

 

When they arrived at the table Kuroo realized how pale Akaashi was. He immediately began worrying about him. Tsukishima placed him next to Kuroo on the couch and put the cup of coffee on the table. Akaashi grabbed it slowly. He tried to bring it to his mouth, but his arms were so exhausted that he failed midway. Kuroo noticed and helped him pull the cup up. Akaashi sipped at it greedily.

Tsukishima sat in front of him, not looking away. “Do you have any classes today?” he asked. Akaashi nodded. “Any with compulsory attendance?” Akaashi shook his head. “Good. Why are you even here?” Akaashi took another sip before he spoke.

"I had a due date, I delivered the piece already," Akaashi explained. "And I needed a change of scenery." He whispered. He managed to empty his cup and put it down on the table again. He leaned against Kuroo and closed his eyes.

“You should sleep then, you look terre…" Tsukishima stopped. "Akaashi?" Kuroo looked down at him, he had wrapped an arm around Akaashi, so he wouldn't slide off the couch. "Did he pass out?"

"It seems so," Kuroo answered him. "He overworked himself I guess."

"That wouldn't be the first time," Tsukishima added. "I haven’t seen him the past couple days, now that I think about it."

“Yeah. Not even Bokuto was allowed to visit him. He locked himself up in his apartment since Monday.” Kuroo explained. Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide.

"But normally he is finished with his works early and ahead of the due dates," Tsukishima whispered in thought. Kuroo just hummed in agreement. That was really strange. And Akaashi wasn’t someone who fell asleep in public. Something was off.

"We should take him to bed," Kuroo said. Tsukishima nodded.

“Should we tell Bokuto?”

“No. He would just worry. And he has practice right now anyway.” Kuroo told him. He tried to wake up Akaashi so they could take him to bed, but he didn’t move or respond in any way. “Okay. I guess I can just carry him to my apartment.” Tsukishima agreed with him. His apartment was the nearest to _Cherry’s_ and Akaashi said something about a change of scenery.

Tsukishima paid, for his now cold tea, and grabbed the bags. Kuroo lifted Akaashi into his arms and carried him out of the café.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo laid Akaashi onto his bed, took off his shoes and draped a blanket over him. Akaashi didn't wake up the entire time. Kuroo even checked his pulse to make sure that he was still alive. He stood there a moment longer, just watching Akaashi sleep.

 

“I have classes soon, I’ll come check on him later," Tsukishima said in a hushed tone.

“I have classes, too. Until 3 pm.” Kuroo added.

"I'm finished at noon," Tsukishima said. Kuroo walked past him to grab something and came back to give it to Tsukishima.

“Here, that’s my spare key. Please check on him after your classes.” Tsukishima nodded and headed for the door to leave. Before he left the apartment, he turned around to say one last thing.

“Kuroo? Don’t shoot him with questions, when he wakes up. Let him rest.” Tsukishima could hear a soft sigh from the bedroom and then a small ‘yes’ followed. Tsukishima chuckled. Kuroo was always so curious and worried. He could question you to death.

 

Kuroo heard the door fall shut. He kneeled next to his bed and looked at Akaashi. _What’s wrong with you?_ He placed his hand on Akaashi’s forehead to check to see if he had a fever. But Akaashi was more cold than hot to the touch. Kuroo put a second blanket on top of Akaashi and tucked him in. He got a little smile as a response like a ‘thank you’. Kuroo smiled back. _You’re cute when you’re asleep._

Before he had to leave, too, he put a glass of water and a banana on his nightstand. He brushed Akaashi's cheek one last time before he headed to the university again.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima really tried to focus on the lecture, but his mind just worried about Akaashi. It wasn’t new that he overworked himself sometimes. But more because he loved the task and wanted the piece to be finished. And he normally was finished with his task in the first days after they got it. It was so unusual for him to deliver a piece on a due date. And it was unusual that he locked himself up, especially because of Bokuto. He often worked when Bokuto was around, not be bothered by his presence. Something was really off. It seemed like Akaashi was hiding something. But what could that be?

 

Tsukishima headed to Kuroo’s apartment again, after his classes. He looked at the spare key he had given him. _You still trust me, huh?_ He entered the apartment and walked into the living room. It was all quiet like no one was there. He opened the bedroom door and saw that Akaashi was still in bed, fast asleep. He stepped closer and kneeled next to the bed.

Akaashi shifted around when he noticed another presence. His eyes still closed, clutched on the blanket. “Kuroo?” he asked in a hoarse, really quiet voice. He knew that he was in Kuroo’s bed. His scent was all over the pillows and Akaashi liked that. He was glad that he wasn’t at home.

“No. It’s Tsukishima.” Akaashi got as the response. He smiled at that and nuzzled into the pillows.

“Kei? I’m cold.” Akaashi whispered. Tsukishima stood up to search for a hot-water bottle. “Don’t go.” Akaashi tried a bit louder. Tsukishima stopped in his movement and looked at Akaashi. _So, you want body heat._ He smiled and climbed into the bed. He placed himself between Akaashi and the wall and tried to slip under the blanket. Akaashi immediately scooted closer and hugged Tsukishima’s middle tightly. Tsukishima had to chuckle at that, Akaashi normally wasn’t that clingy.

“Are you alright?” he asked a bit worried.

"I'm now," Akaashi said and nuzzled into his stomach. Tsukishima had to blush a bit. He stroked Akaashi's hair and lulled him back to sleep again.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo's classes weren't that successful either. He also worried about Akaashi and tried to figure out what could be wrong. And he thought about the soft moment Akaashi and Tsukishima shared in the café. They looked so comfortable and caring in the other’s company. _Am I jealous?_ But was he jealous about Akaashi, or was he jealous about Tsukishima? He didn’t want to decide, because the thought kind of freaked him out, so he tried to focus on his classes again.

 

When Kuroo was on his way home he had the urge to call Bokuto. But he would just worry too much and would leave practice early. He couldn't do that, not now when he was a member of the National Volleyball Company of Japan. Kuroo sighed and opened his front door. It was quiet, too quiet. Shouldn't Tsukishima be here already? He looked on the floor and saw his shoes. _Okay, he is here_.

Kuroo took off his shoes and put down his bag before he walked to his bedroom, where he expected them. And he was right, both were in bed. Wait. Both? He looked puzzled at them.

Tsukishima noticed him and looked up from his phone. Akaashi was fast asleep in Tsukishima’s lap. His head was mostly covered from the blanket.

“Welcome back. Can you make a hot-water bottle for him?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo nodded and walked into the kitchen to make one.

 

When he came back he heard a muffled voice. “Ku…Kuroo…” Kuroo hummed to show that he heard that. “Kuroo… you have… a nice… rooster.” Akaashi finished his muffled speech. Kuroo looked confused. _Did he mean my hair?_ Tsukishima had to chuckle.

"He started to talk in his sleep," Tsukishima explained. Kuroo giggled at that. "He called me the saltiest tall glasses." He added.

"You are the saltiest tall glasses," Kuroo said in laughter. Tsukishima chuckled and nodded slightly.

“Do you have the bottle?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo nodded. “Good. I have to pee, since an hour ago.” Kuroo giggled and gave him the bottle. Tsukishima took it and placed it into Akaashi’s arms and slipped out of his grip. He crawled out of bed, a bit difficult with Akaashi next to him. Kuroo held a hand out to him. Tsukishima took it and managed to leave the bed. “Thanks,” Tsukishima said, still Kuroo’s hand in his. Kuroo just nodded and his cheeks got a light pink on them.

 

Tsukishima went for the bathroom and Kuroo sat down onto his bed. Akaashi looked a bit better now, and his skin wasn't that cold anymore. Akaashi shifted a bit and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Kuroo greeted him and brushed some strands out of Akaashi's face. Akaashi leaned into the touch, still sleepy, and smiled. "Are you alright?" Kuroo asked him. Akaashi sighed but nodded. "Should I call Bokuto?"

“No. Don’t tell him. He worries too much.” Akaashi refused. “Where’s Kei?”

"In the bathroom," Kuroo answered. _Since when do you call him by his first name?_ Kuroo was a bit confused. Sure, Akaashi and Tsukishima are good friends, but he didn’t know they were that close. Akaashi even didn’t call Bokuto by his first name. Or himself. Only in really rare occasions. When something was important and he wanted their attention.

"Bring him back," Akaashi said in an eager voice like he wanted to order Kuroo.

"Yes, yes," Kuroo answered and wanted to call out for Tsukishima, but he already entered the bedroom. Kuroo looked at him, a strange expression on his face. "He wants you."

“Okay. But I’m taking my textbook with me, this time.” Tsukishima chuckled and walked to his bag to grab his book. He crawled into the bed again and slipped under the blankets. Akaashi promptly scooted closer and buried himself in Tsukishima again. “Uff.” Tsukishima breathed out. “At least let me sit comfortably first.” He moved a little to sit more comfortable and patted Akaashi’s head. Kuroo had to chuckle. The sight was adorable. Akaashi was really clingy today, and Tsukishima wasn’t annoyed at all. That was really rare. He had the urge to take a picture, but he knew Tsukishima would kill him. Or Akaashi. Probably both.

 

“Do you need something, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima looked up from his book and thought for a moment.

"Can you make something to eat? I haven’t had lunch yet.” Tsukishima admitted. Kuroo nodded and was happy to cook for Tsukishima. He headed for the kitchen and started to prepare something.

After some moments, when Kuroo placed the food on some plates he heard Tsukishima calling for him. He neglected the food and rushed into the bedroom. Tsukishima looked a bit scared and Akaashi was rolled into a small ball next to him.

"He suddenly woke up and said he is in pain," Tsukishima said worriedly. Kuroo's eyes grew wide and he kneeled down beside his bed. He patted Akaashi's head, to feel if he had a fever now. But his head wasn't hot.

“Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked concerned, brushing Akaashi’s cheek.

“…pain killers…” Akaashi managed to whisper. Kuroo shot up and got some pain pills.

“Here.” He held them out. Akaashi took them and the glass Kuroo hold up in front of him. He swallowed them and drank some more water before he kind of collapsed again. Kuroo caught the glass in the air. “What the…”

“Do you think he has a fever or caught a cold?” Tsukishima asked, stroking Akaashi’s hair, trying to calm him down.

"His head isn't hot and he doesn't cough or has a running nose. It has to be something different." Kuroo said and thought for a moment. He sighed when he couldn't think of something special. "I guess he is just overworked and has a headache. Or his body is just so exhausted from all the painting that his limbs are hurting…" Kuroo stopped, his eyes grew wide in realization. Tsukishima waited hopefully. “Can you push the blanket away and show me his right hand?” Tsukishima nodded and did how he was told.

"Oh," Tsukishima said when he managed to free the hand from all the blankets and Akaashi's clothes. His ankle was swollen and some bruises covered it.

“Yeah. I thought that.” Kuroo mumbled. Tsukishima glared at him. “All the work took a toll on his wrist. I guess all the strange positions his hand makes when he draws or paints are too much for it.” Kuroo sighed. “Especially when he draws for four days straight.” Kuroo stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Tsukishima looked worried at the swollen wrist and brushed it lightly. Akaashi flinched under the touch. _Allow yourself some rest, Keiji. I don’t want to pick you up from the floor again._

Before Tsukishima could think more about the past, Kuroo entered the bedroom again. An ice pack, an unguent and some bandages in his hand. He sat down on his bed and took Akaashi's hand to rub the unguent on his wrist. Then he stabilized the wrist with the bandage he wrapped around Akaashi's hand and arm. At the end, he placed the ice pack on top of it.

"That should help a little," Kuroo said and placed Akaashi's arm onto Tsukishima's lap again. Tsukishima smiled at him and made sure that the ice pack would stay in its place.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo asked in the afternoon, currently preparing more food for them, for when they got hungry later.

"Yes, he still breathes, and yes, he is still asleep," Tsukishima answered right away.

“That’s good, but I wanted to ask you something.”

“Then ask.”

“Could you stay here tonight?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima didn’t respond. “I mean for Akaashi. I’m afraid to leave him to himself.” Kuroo continued. “I have a meeting with the _captains_ tonight.” The _captains_ would be Bokuto, Oikawa, Ushijima and himself. Daichi, too, but he was in Miyagi.

“Oh. Sure.” Tsukishima responded. Like he would just leave Akaashi, in the state he was right now.

"I made some snacks for you if you're hungry. And please make sure that he eats something, too." Kuroo told him.

“I don’t think that will be difficult.” Tsukishima chuckle. It was Akaashi who he was talking about, he could eat three rice balls at once. Kuroo’s giggle was heard from the kitchen.

Before Kuroo left for his meeting he looked for Akaashi. He was still asleep, but now Tsukishima was sleeping, too. Moved into a lying position, wrapped around Akaashi, softly breathing into his hair. The sight was really cute. But it kind of let Kuroo’s heart tightens up. He sighed and kissed Akaashi’s forehead tenderly. He hoped he would be better when he comes home again. And he brushed Tsukishima’s head lightly before he headed to the meeting.

It wasn’t that easy to keep the fact, that Akaashi (and Tsukishima) were sleeping in his bed, a secret in front of Bokuto. But he tried his best. Whenever they would talk about the two he tried to change the topic as smoothly as he could. It was a wonder that no one noticed it, or at least didn’t mention it. The main topic this evening was the volleyball practice Bokuto, Oikawa and Ushijima were having anyway.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi suddenly woke up. A nightmare haunted him, but the moment he was awake he had forgotten about it. He looked around, not sure where he was. He felt an arm around his middle and someone was breathing next to him. His head hurts and his hand, too. He rubbed his temple but the pain in his hand caused him to stop. He examined it and took a moment to realize that someone had wrapped a bandage around it. _Shit, did they know?_ He panicked for a moment until the person next to him shifted a bit. He froze in place and turned around. _Kei?_

“Keiji? Is everything okay?" Tsukishima asked when he saw the terrified look on Akaashi’s face. “Do you know where you are?” Akaashi looked around again. They were in Kuroo’s bedroom. He nodded. “Do you know why are you here?” Akaashi thought for a moment but shook his head.

 _What happened? Why am I in Kuroo’s apartment, in his bed even? With Kei?_ Akaashi started to panic again. Shaking slightly, fidgeting with his hands. _Where’s Bokuto?_

“Keiji, calm down.” Tsukishima tried. He brushed Akaashi’s back. “You overworked yourself and fell asleep in the café. So, we brought you here, to look after you.” Tsukishima explained. Akaashi sighed, still confused, but it made sense what Tsukishima said.

He tried to calm down, but he had trouble to ease his nerves. Tsukishima noticed and was worried Akaashi would have a panic attack so he scooted closer and hugged him tightly. He patted Akaashi’s head and nuzzled into his neck. “I’m here.” He whispered into his ear and hugged him more. Trying the things which worked the last time this happened. Akaashi managed to calm down a bit after a while.

 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi said a minute later, leaning against Tsukishima. Long limbs were wrapped around him, tender fingers stroking his face, soft lips kissing his neck. He felt safe, and home. A different feeling of home than he felt in Bokuto’s arms. A feeling he nearly forgot after all this time. The familiarity of Tsukishima’s body pressed against his.

He soaked the touch in like a sponge, just for some moments, until he realized where he was again. He almost jumped out of the bed. Tsukishima was in shock for a moment but he knew what thought crossed Akaashi’s mind.

"He's not here," Tsukishima told him. "He is out with Bokuto and the other captains.” Akaashi’s tensed body relaxed a bit, but it was still kind of strange to be in Kuroo’s bed with Tsukishima.

“Can… can we go into the living room?” Akaashi asked. Tsukishima just nodded and crawled out of bed following Akaashi.

 

The moment they were in the living room Akaashi’s stomach growled. Tsukishima had to chuckle. He looked for the snacks Kuroo had prepared for them and gave some rice balls to Akaashi. His face finally lighted up again.

They sat down on the couch, Akaashi wrapped up in a blanket. He was still cold. Tsukishima munched on a sandwich, leaving all the rice balls to Akaashi.

 

It was around 8 pm now. Kuroo would not be back before 10 pm. Maybe later. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he could sleep in if he wanted to. Tsukishima would stay here with Akaashi, no matter how late Kuroo would come home.

 

Akaashi fished his phone out of his bag and turned it on. He shut it off because Bokuto was sending him text after text the past days. All the texts flooded Akaashi’s phone now. From _I’m worried_ to _I miss you_ over _are you alright?_ Until there were just question marks and sad emoticons. Akaashi sighed but smiled shortly after. Bokuto really worried about him and it was cute.

 

 ** _Me [_** **_20:07]:_**

_Sorry I didn’t answer you. I’m alright. I just had to finish a difficult task and I didn’t have the time for any distraction. Do you want to come over tomorrow night?_

 

It didn’t take long until he got a response.

 

**_Bokuto Koutarou [ 20:09]:_ **

_YES! I’ve missed you so much! I’m happy to see you tomorrow!_

 

His text was followed by a large amount of happy and hearty emoticons. Akaashi smiled at his phone before he took it away again.

 

“I think I’ll take a bath. I hope Kuroo doesn’t mind.” Akaashi said after a while. Tsukishima nodded and stood up to bring the empty plates into the kitchen. Akaashi headed for the bedroom.

He looked into the drawer to find some underwear he could change into. He was sure Kuroo kept some smaller ones, for Kenma somewhere, they should fit him because they were a bit loose on Kenma but too tight on Kuroo. He saw that once, it was hilarious. When he found what he searched for, he took a shirt from Kuroo, too. That should be enough for the night.

Akaashi walked into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. He poured in some liquid to make a bubble bath. Kuroo always owned the best smelling bubble baths. This one was with strawberry flavor. It took a moment until the bathtub was filled with enough water and a lot of bubbles. He stripped down and slipped into the water. It was really hot first, but that didn’t bother him, he needed the extra heat.

 

Akaashi almost fell asleep again, when Tsukishima entered the bath to look for him. It was too quiet and he worried. He blushed when he saw Akaashi lying in the water. The bubbles were fading away a bit and exposed some of Akaashi’s bare body. He gulped and wanted to turn around but Akaashi noticed him.

“Do you want to join?” Akaashi asked in a low voice. Tsukishima froze in his movement and blushed again.

“I’m not sure…” Tsukishima answered, his body tensed up a bit. When he would join, it would lead to some actions he didn’t want to do in Kuroo’s apartment. Okay, he would want to do those actions in this apartment, but with the original owner. But with Akaashi, he wanted another place, a safer place, where they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Akaashi chuckled a bit, making some waves with his shaking body. “Maybe some other time. Not in this bathtub.”

“Yes… “Tsukishima whispered. He wanted to leave, but he just stared at Akaashi. _Why are you so beautiful? Especially naked?_ Tsukishima sighed. “Can I stay?” he whispered again. Akaashi nodded. Tsukishima sat dawn on the floor, arms on the border of the bathtub, facing Akaashi.

Akaashi smiled at him, soft and fonder. The water’s reflection made his eyes shine, changing their color from green to blue. The hot water helped his exhausted body to relax. He had taken off the bandage, so it wouldn’t get wet. He broke the gaze with Tsukishima and slid a bit deeper into the water.

 

They just enjoyed the other's company, not saying anything. There was never an awkward silence between them. They didn't need many words to communicate with each other. But still, sometimes some things must be said out loud.

"I've missed sleeping next to you," Akaashi said, pushing some bubbles away. His face heated up, but that could be from the hot water.

“Me, too.” Tsukishima agreed in a quiet voice, resting his head on his arms. Then the silence was back again.

“Are you feeling better?” Tsukishima asked after a while. He worried that the water could get cold anytime soon, and Akaashi would catch a cold.

"Yes, the bath was a good idea," Akaashi said and gave Tsukishima a smile. He sat up and took the towel Tsukishima handed him.

"I'll look for something to watch," Tsukishima suggested and left the bathroom, before a naked and wet Akaashi could distract him.

Akaashi giggled and pulled the plug of the bathtub to release the water. He dried himself and took on the underwear and shirt he borrowed. It smelled like some nice detergent and Kuroo. Akaashi liked the scent.

 

He entered the living room, where he found Tsukishima on the couch, zapping through the TV. When Tsukishima noticed him he almost dropped the remote. The shirt was a bit too big for Akaashi, it was loose around his shoulders and barely covered his butt. But he looked stunning. Just gorgeous.

Akaashi blushed when he saw how Tsukishima stared at him. He chuckled and walked to the couch. He placed the blanket over his legs and scooted a bit closer.

Tsukishima wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his hair. He smelled like strawberries and his skin was soft. He breathed in his scent a bit more and left a kiss on his temple. Akaashi smiled and leaned into the touch.

“What are we watching?”

"It's either some documentaries, action movies, or Disney," Tsukishima informed him.

"Then let's watch a Disney movie," Akaashi suggested with a smile.

They decided to watch Tarzan because the music was good and Tarzan was a handsome animated guy. They sang along with the songs and commented on some of the scenes. They played the second movie, too, but that was boring so they fell asleep after the first half.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo came home at around 11 pm and found them on the couch. Cuddled up in each other’s arms and wrapped in a blanket. He chuckled. They were sleeping again, but they managed to change the location.

“Hey, Tsukki…” Kuroo whispered and stroked Tsukishima’s arm to wake him up. Tsukishima opened his eyes a bit. “You should sleep in the bed. I’ll carry Akaashi.” Tsukishima nodded and loosened his grip around Akaashi.

When Kuroo took away the blanket he froze for a moment. The sight was too much for his fragile heart. Akaashi was wearing one of his shirts, and it looked amazing. His cheeks got pink and he had to take a deep breath before he could lift up Akaashi.

When he carried him into the bedroom he nuzzled into the dark locks. _Strawberries._ Kuroo almost lost his mind. He laid Akaashi down and draped the blanket over him.

“Kuroo?” Akaashi whispered. Kuroo leaned closer. “Thank you.” Akaashi gave him a kiss on the cheek and immediately fell asleep again. Kuroo blushed really hard and had to calm down a bit before he headed into the living room again.

 

Tsukishima was still on the couch, fast asleep again. Kuroo couldn’t believe it. He would faint anytime soon. He wasn’t able to wake Tsukishima up again so he carried him into the bedroom, too. Tsukishima hugged Kuroo out of reflex when he was in his arms. Yes, Kuroo would definitely faint at any moment.

It was a bit difficult to lay Tsukishima down, without disturbing Akaashi. So Kuroo had to crawl onto the bed, too. He managed to place Tsukishima next to Akaashi, but the long limbs wouldn’t loosen his grip, so Kuroo kind of toppled over and almost crashed into Tsukishima's face. He managed to catch the fall with his hands next to Tsukishima's head. He panicked for a bit. But Akaashi didn’t wake up and even Tsukishima wasn’t bothered at all.

Instead, he giggled at Kuroo. _Are you kidding me?_ Kuroo glared at Tsukishima and tried to free himself. “Tsukki” he whispered with an eager tone. Tsukishima smirked and let go of him. Kuroo climbed out of the bed and said goodnight to them, but they were already fast asleep again.

 

Kuroo made himself comfortable on his couch. He buried himself under the blanket to hide his red face and shaking body. He tried to fall asleep, but it was almost impossible with the smell of strawberries in his nose and the faint feeling of soft skin on his own.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on update the next chapter on Bokuto's birthday, but I think I won't manage that.  
> But look forward to a birthday chapter with a lot of owls and cute boys having their crushes.


	6. Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uff.” Akaashi breathed out and hugged him back. He chuckled into Bokuto’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, Bokuto.” He said in a soft voice. Bokuto beamed at him.  
> "What is my present? Where are we driving to? Tell me!" Bokuto asked him impatiently. Akaashi giggled even more. Yes, Bokuto was still like a child sometimes, and it was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long, but life kicked me in the ass and uni stuff slapped me in the face. I just hadn't time or energy to finish this earlier. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> This work is also a part of a series now: **Broken Feathers**.  
>  This series includes every story my mind comes up with, which plays in this AU. For now, there is a little KageHina installment.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> If you have any asks or suggestions please contact me/us. I love to share headcanons or just fangirling about the boys.
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli.

**Last weekend**

When Kuroo woke up he could feel someone next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was pale beautiful legs. The person was sitting cross-legged next to his stomach. Kuroo reached out to touch these amazing looking legs and his fingers met soft skin. A hand stroked him tenderly.

“Good morning, sleepy cat.” the voice was soothing and he could listen to it for eternity. Kuroo opened his eyes more and his gaze traveled over the body in front of him. The person was wearing his shirt, it was a bit loose and one of the shoulders was exposed. And the sight was awesome. Soft lips and pretty green-blue eyes were framed with dark, curly strands of hair. The person was gorgeous, Kuroo couldn’t look away. He blinked several times to wash away the sleep. A hand squeezed his a bit and a tiny smile was on the person’s face.

“Your smile is beautiful," Kuroo whispered and he could see the other's cheeks flush a little.

“And your bedhead is ridiculous!” the other said promptly.

“Not everyone can be as pretty as you are, Akaashi.” He said and smiled at him. Akaashi rolled his eyes but remained in his spot, still brushing Kuroo’s hand. “Did you slept well?”

"Yes." Akaashi nodded. "I'm sorry that I was a burden… thank you for caring for me." Akaashi looked away shyly. Kuroo squeezed his hand and shook his head lightly.

“How are you feeling? Is your hand alright?” Kuroo asked. Akaashi froze for a moment and stared into Kuroo’s dark eyes.

“Ah, I’m feeling much better. And my hand is fine, don’t worry.” He hid his hand in his lap and looked away again.

 _What are you hiding, Akaashi?_ Kuroo could tell there was more than just an overworked week behind Akaashi’s condition, but he could also feel that he was uncomfortable to talk about it.

"Come here," Kuroo said and tugged at Akaashi’s arm. “I want to cuddle, too. Tsukki got you all night.” Akaashi chuckled at that and gave in. He leaned forward and rested his head on Kuroo’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kuroo held him in his arms and nuzzled into the smooth hair.

 

“Hey… don’t fall asleep again.” Akaashi said after a while. Kuroo’s breath was steady and his grip had loosened a bit. Akaashi turned around to look at him. Kuroo’s sleeping face was so calm and peaceful, without the permanent smirk or thinking crinkles.

Akaashi leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. “Wake up, sleepy cat. We have to buy every owl-themed thing we can find in the city." Kuroo opened his eyes again, suddenly absolutely awake, but his mind was dizzy, still processing the touch of soft lips on his cheek. "I’ll wake up Tsukishima," Akaashi said and stood up. _No, don’t go._ Kuroo touched the place where he was kissed and sighed.

 

* * *

 

 **September 20th**

It was a normal Friday, volleyball practice was harder on Fridays, because of the weekend which follows, where they wouldn’t have practice. The Coach was in a good mood, but still strict with his training plan. Everyone was in a good mood on Fridays, to be honest. Oikawa’s tosses were perfect as always and all the spikers praised him for his good setting. He would always smile at them for their praise and would wave it off. Yes, it was a really normal Friday, except for the fact that today was Bokuto’s birthday.

“Hey!” Oikawa called out. “Don’t dream about your date with Akaashi, we’re playing volleyball now!” he tossed a ball into Bokuto’s face.

“Ouch!” Bokuto yelled. It doesn’t really hurt, but it was still not friendly to be hit with a ball. But Oikawa was right, he was dreaming about the _date_ he was going on later with Akaashi. He was told that his birthday present would include a special place and not something you could wrap gift paper around. So, he assumed it would be a _date_. A fancy place where they would eat, and do… well, _date_ things. Bokuto was not sure what he should think of all this. When it really was a _date_ , wouldn’t it be a bit strange for them? They’re not a couple, or something near that even. They are best friends. Really close best friends… okay, but isn’t a _date_ something romantic? Bokuto shook his head to clear his mind before his thoughts would wander too much.

“Okay, are you in the reality again? Good. Now spike my tosses already!” Oikawa told him and tossed to him right away. Bokuto ran to the net, jumped and spiked the ball successfully on the other side of the net.

“When do I get your present, Oiks?” Bokuto asked him.

Oikawa laughed. “Be a bit more patient, Bokkun. You'll get it tonight when we meet at _Cherry’s_ with the others.” Oikawa smiled at him. Sometimes Bokuto was like a little child. The pout he was wearing now, just pointed it out even more. Oikawa chuckled at him and patted his shoulder before he grabbed another ball to toss for him.

 

* * *

 

 

In the afternoon, when practice was over and everyone was showered and dressed up in casual clothes again, Bokuto felt so giddy about his birthday present, that he jumped around and annoyed the rest of the team. They all waved goodbye and the ones who wouldn’t be at _Cherry’s_ tonight wished him a good birthday party. When he stepped out of the gym he could already see Akaashi, he was standing next to a fancy car and waved at him. Bokuto ran toward him, almost knocking Akaashi down with his weight, and hugged him tightly.

“Uff.” Akaashi breathed out and hugged him back. He chuckled into Bokuto’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, Bokuto.” He said in a soft voice. Bokuto beamed at him.

"What is my present? Where are we driving to? Tell me!" Bokuto asked him impatiently. Akaashi giggled even more. Yes, Bokuto was still like a child sometimes, and it was adorable.

"I would spoil the surprise if I told you. Just get into the car and be patient for just a while longer." Akaashi told him and someone behind Akaashi opened the door for them. Wait… Bokuto looked behind Akaashi and saw the well-dressed man, bowing at him politely. It was the personal driver of the Akaashi family. Bokuto couldn’t remember his name, so he just bowed at him, too. They sat down in the car and started their rode.

“How was practice?” Akaashi asked.

“Good. Everyone was in a good mood today, I guess because it’s weekend now.” Bokuto laughed. “But it was still hard.” Akaashi smiled at him. “How was your day until now?”

"Not so exciting, just some lectures in the morning and painting practice in the noontime," Akaashi said. "Just the boring things an art student does.” Akaashi’s smile faded away a bit.

"Don't say that," Bokuto said in a soft tune. "Art isn't boring. I would be grateful to create such things you do, with just pen and paper." Akaashi’s smile was back again and Bokuto smiled at him, too.

 

"Please give me at least a little hint," Bokuto begged him.

"Okay, we are going to a place where there are the most beautiful creatures on earth," Akaashi told him.

“Did you find a place with a bunch of little yous?” Bokuto said in between some giggles. Akaashi blushed just for a second. _Did he just blush? How cute. Wow, I made him blush with just my words, normally I only make him blush with my body._ He gave him a fondly smile and thought more about the hint he just got. _Most beautiful creatures…_ There was one creature he immediately thought of.

 

 

After a while, Akaashi shuffled in the bag of the seat in front of him and pulled out a ribbon. He turned to Bokuto and smiled sharply at him.

"To keep it a surprise till the end, I want you to put this over your eyes." Akaashi handed him the ribbon. Bokuto hesitated for a bit but took it. He was a bit scared, but he trusted Akaashi and wrapped the ribbon around his head. His vision was black now and he was a bit uncomfortable without his eyesight.

"I hope it's not too far away anymore…" Bokuto whispered, more to himself than to Akaashi. He shifted in his seat a bit until he could feel a hand squeezing his own.

“I’m sorry. But we’re almost there.” Akaashi softly said and brushed his thumb over Bokuto’s hand. It calmed him down a bit and he was glad that Akaashi was so aware of Bokuto’s condition all the time.

 

After some more minutes, he could feel the car stopped and the door opened next to him. They had arrived at their destination. Akaashi helped Bokuto out of the car and held his hand tightly to guide him. Bokuto could feel how his insides kind of flipped around, he was so excited, but also kind of scared, too. He had no idea where they were and what his present would be.

They entered a building and it smelled like animals. _Are we at a zoo?_ Akaashi guided him around and he could hear a door shut behind him. Then he could hear some ruffling. _Feathers_.

"Akaashi," Bokuto begged him. Akaashi just giggled next to him and before he could pull the ribbon away a loud ‘Hoot!' filled the room. _That was an owl!_

The bright light flashed him a bit and he had to blink several times before he could finally look around. He was right, it was an owl. He was standing in the middle of a huge cage, filled with flora and fauna. And then he saw it, an owl.

“Ohhhhhh.” Was the only thing Bokuto could manage to say. Akaashi chuckled next to him. He turned around to look at him, but his focus wouldn't stay long on him because there was another owl behind him. He looked around and spotted three more owls.

"Please don't do too hectic movements and don't yell," Akaashi informed him and gave him a smile. Bokuto’s eyes grew so much it almost hurt. He was so perplexed and couldn’t believe that he was standing in the middle of five owls.

“Where are we?” he just asked dumbfounded.

"At an owl shelter," Akaashi answered. "These are all owls which can't live in the wild anymore. Because they have injuries or are too tame already and wouldn't survive on their own." He explained to him and promptly a tiny owl flew to him and landed on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Hello.” Akaashi greeted it and smiled.

“Ohhh…. can I pet it?" Bokuto asked excitedly. Akaashi nodded. Bokuto reached out to it slowly and touched the soft feathers. The owl pushed its head into Bokuto’s palm. “This is so nice. How did you know this place?”

“My mother supports this place a lot and told me about it some weeks ago. I was here sometimes and wanted to tell you about it right away, but I thought it would be a good present.” Akaashi responded.

“Yes! It’s the best present ever! Thank you!” Bokuto said excited and scared the owl away. “No, I’m sorry little owl, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He sighed.

“Don’t worry, it comes back, for sure. It’s kind of clingy.” Akaashi chuckled and walked to a tree trunk, which was fallen over, to sit on. “Go around and look at them closer.” He suggested. Bokuto nodded and walked around. The cage was really huge and the nature was pretty good. He was glad that the owls had so much space. He wandered around and was able to look at some of the owls pretty close. Like just inches apart. And the tiny one landed on his shoulder this time. He petted it happily and walked to Akaashi again.

“Akaashi?”

“Hm? Oh, hello there, little one.” Akaashi waved at the owl on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“What is your favorite owl?” Bokuto asked him.

"Bokuto," Akaashi answered.

“Yes?” Bokuto was confused. Akaashi chuckled at him. The little owl flew into the trees again.

“No. I meant you.”

“Oh, you mean the great horned owl, because of my hair and name.” Bokuto laughed. It was quiet for a moment. Akaashi stood up from the tree trunk and stood in front of him.

“No… You are my favorite owl, Bokuto. You are like a personification of an owl. And that’s pretty cool.” Akaashi confessed and smiled at Bokuto, brushing his fingers through the owl-like hair.

He was so close, just inches apart. His cheeks flushed a bit and his heart rate increased. Was he about to kiss him?

Bokuto froze in place. Did Akaashi just say he was his favorite owl and he was pretty cool? And now he was so close and his hand was in his hair. _Does he want to kiss me? Oh god, Koutarou, say something or do something, don't just freeze. Fuck I forgot how to kiss. I'm really helpless…_

With a loud thud, the moment was over and another owl, this time a bigger one, landed on Bokuto’s shoulder, interrupting the mood. Bokuto wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed.

Akaashi had made a step back, surprised by the owl. He looked at it and almost laughed out loud.

“What is so funny?” Bokuto asked, only now realizing that the owl on his shoulder was kind of heavy.

"I have to take a picture," Akaashi said and fished out his phone from his back pocket. He took some pictures from Bokuto and the owl and had to chuckle. He had a big grin when he handed the phone to Bokuto.

"Oh, my! That's the best picture ever!" Bokuto said when he looked at the phone. The owl had the same colors as his own hair. It wasn't a great horned owl but it looked a lot like him. And the facial expression the two just made in the picture was priceless. Akaashi was right, Bokuto was a personification of an owl, and he was proud of that. Bokuto smiled wide at Akaashi and handed him his phone back. Of course, with the request that he sent the pictures to him.

The awkward mood from early was gone and the two chatted and walked around the cage some more. They petted the owls a lot and didn’t want to leave the shelter. But at around 7 pm the last feeding was on the schedule for the owls and Bokuto and Akaashi had to leave. And in just an hour, _Cherry’s_ would be full of all their friends to celebrate Bokuto’s birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

After they left a place full of real owls, they now arrived a place full of crafted owls and owl-printed decorations. Kuroo, Tsukishima and Oikawa did a great job on decorating _Cherry’s_ with every owl-themed thing the city had to offer. When Bokuto stepped into the Café, he almost fainted. He was so impressed and happy to see so many owls in just one day. And Akaashi loved the owlish decoration, too. It looked awesome. He had to thank the others later for setting everything up.

When Kuroo spotted Bokuto, he dropped everything and walked to him. “Brooowl! Happy Birthday!" Bokuto looked at him and grinned at the nickname. Kuroo hugged him tightly like they didn't see each other in days. Bokuto embraced him just as lovely back. “Now, what was Akaashi’s present? He didn’t tell us.” Kuroo asked. And this question just sparked a whole firework in Bokuto. His words almost flipped over while he was talking. He was so hyped and happy to tell Kuroo about it. And he showed him the picture Akaashi took. Kuroo was impressed. That was really an excellent present.

While Bokuto was busy telling Kuroo about the owl shelter, Akaashi looked around to spot Tsukishima and Oikawa. He walked over to greet them. “I wanted to thank you for decorating all this.” He said a bit shyly. Oikawa smiled and hugged him softly.

“Of course. You had a date to go on, so we had time to set this all up.” Oikawa said and winked.

 _Date?_ Akaashi left the term slide but wasn't that comfortable with it. 

“Are you satisfied with the decorations?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi smiled brightly at him and nodded. Tsukishima gave him a relieved smile back.

 

“Oh, Oikawa? Isn’t Iwaizumi coming too tonight?” Akaashi asked after a while.

“Ah, yes. He is coming a bit later. He said his patient needed him a bit longer today. I guess he will be here in an hour or so.” Oikawa told him.

 _Patient._ Akaashi looked a bit worried but just nodded. He had to ask him later about it. 

Oikawa excused himself to check the decoration of the counter and left Tsukishima and Akaashi for themselves.

“So, you put an owl into a shelter full of more owls?” Tsukishima chuckled. Bokuto’s excited speech about his present was hearable in the whole Café. “I would say, the present was a huge success.”

“Yes.” Akaashi simply said, relieved that Bokuto loved it so much. Then his thoughts replayed it again. How happy Bokuto was, his expression when he saw all the owls and when he first petted one. It was priceless. Akaashi loved that happiness in Bokuto’s eyes. And then he remembered this one awkward moment…

“Akaashi? Is everything ok?” Tsukishima asked worried, Akaashi’s expression just dropped from happy and relaxed to total shock.

“Ah yes. Don’t worry.” Akaashi said. _I just almost ruined my best friendship._ He just realized that. He internally thanked the owl from earlier, which interrupted the moment. “I’m fine, I just realized something.”

“Good. I didn’t like that expression on your face. That was scary.” Tsukishima giggled. “And it didn’t suit your outfit.” He added. Akaashi looked confused. “You look gorgeous today.” He whispered and Akaashi blushed a bit. He smiled at Tsukishima and gestured to go to the others.

Akaashi sighed and walked to the counter. He just thought about his relationship with Bokuto and realized that he almost ruined it, and then the next one, he never truly got over with, flirts with him. But today wasn’t a normal day. So, he just went with it.

 

* * *

 

After an hour into the night, _Cherry’s_ was full of their friends. And the owl rate was even higher. Because almost every former Fukurodani member was there, of course, except for the managers. Yukie was overseas to study and Kaori was also not in town right now. Bokuto was a bit sad that Yukie couldn’t be there. He missed her really bad. But he was glad that the others could make it.

The table with presents was overflowing and Bokuto was so giddy to open them.

Tsukishima was annoyed by this much energy of Bokuto that he was the first one to give him his present. Bokuto was happy that Tsukishima got him something and opened it with a huge smile. The smile got wider when he saw what he got. It was the most awesome sweater he ever saw. The colors were perfect, in white, gold and black and the fabric was so soft. And the owl on the front was so beautifully made. It was a perfect Bokuto sweater. He knew he would wear it all the time. Tsukishima was hugged tightly and cheek-kissed from Bokuto as a thank you.

Now that the gifting had officially started, Oikawa stepped forward and gave his present to Bokuto. It was a simple envelope with a bright golden ribbon wrapped around it. Bokuto opened it curiously and looked excited when he read it. "Wow, that is awesome. A volleyball training camp in Hokkaido. That will be interesting." He looked forward to that. Oikawa was happy that his present was a good choice. And he got hugs and kisses too.

A lot of the other presents were owl related things and Bokuto loved every single one. When all the gifts were unwrapped Kuroo was still standing there, without one. Bokuto was confused.

"You have to wait for it a bit longer," Kuroo told him when he noticed Bokuto’s sad look.

“Okay…”

But he didn't have to wait much because the door flew open and a female voice called out to him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Yukie in the door frame. He stood up from his current position and run to her. She jumped into his arms and hugged him firmly.

“Yukie. You’re here. You’re really here!” Bokuto almost started to cry, he was so happy. “ I thought you’re not even in this country.” He asked her confused when he put her back on the ground.

“Yes, I thought so, too. But you have a really annoying cat, you know.” She said and winked at him. “But he is the best.” Bokuto needed a moment to process this information until he understood. He smiled wide at her and then at Kuroo.

“But Yukie being here isn’t all we have for you.” Another female voice said, stepping next to Yukie.

“Kaori!” Bokuto almost screamed. And another tight hug.

Now Kuroo finally stepped to them and greeted the girls. “Did you could finish it?” Yukie just nodded and grinned at him. She pulled a present out of her bag and handed it to Bokuto.

"This is from Fukurodani and Kuroo," Kaori said and smiled.

Bokuto took the present. That the girls were here was present enough he thought, but he was curious what they got him. He unwrapped it and inside was a new pair of Kneepads. And they were really good ones, those he could never buy on his own, because they are too expensive, especially because he needs the thigh high ones, which are always pricier. He felt the fabric and was in love with them in an instant. He looked at them more closely and then he spotted them. Owls. One on each Kneepad. Nicely stitched onto the fabric. With fine gold threads. They were perfect.

"Kuroo got the idea," Yukie whispered softly when he saw that Bokuto got tears in his eyes. "But he wasn't sure about your size and the whole sewing thing." She chuckled. Kuroo blushed a bit, embarrassed.

"They are perfect! Thank you so much! I'm so excited to wear them!" he said and hugged the girls one more time and then he embraced Kuroo so tightly that he nearly couldn't breathe anymore. After that, he thanked the rest of the Team, one by one.

 

* * *

 

 

After everyone calmed down a bit Kaori walked to Akaashi. “Keiji.” She said in a soft voice.

“Kaori, I’m happy to see you.” He said and hugged her. She smiled at him fondly and took the seat next to him. “I thought you were not in town?”

“Yeah, that’s true. But how could I miss Bokuto’s birthday? And I missed you, so I came back for the weekend.” She told him. Akaashi just smiled. She scanned the room and saw Tsukishima. “Oh, isn’t that the boy you had something with?” Akaashi elbowed her into the side and shushed her. “I’m sorry…” she chuckled. “I didn’t know that was a secret.” Akaashi stared into her eyes and hoped she wouldn’t say more. He just realized how dangerous it was that she was here. She knew too much.

"Please, keep it one," Akaashi said to her and she nodded. But he knew she would nag him when she could. She learned from the best.

“Akaashi-kun!” Yukie called out and placed herself on his other side. _When you speak of the devil…_

“Yukie.” He said and smiled at her. It was really some time ago since he saw her.

“How are you?”

“Good. Everything’s fine, I would say.” He simply said, even when it wasn’t fully true.

“Did you finally get a girl?” She asked. Akaashi was a bit confused by this question. “Or a boy?”

“Neither.”

“So Bokuto and you are still _only_ just friends?” she chuckled a bit. Now he was even more puzzled.

“Yukie, what are you trying to find out?” Kaori asked her, it seemed she could tell what Yukie wanted to know.

“I just wanted to check if these two are still _just_ friends. After all these years of open affection." She giggled. Akaashi was annoyed now. He looked at her with an angry expression. "Now now. Calm down. I know you two are best friends, and you can show that how you want, you know I don’t mind that. He is also my best friend, so I’m familiar with that.” She said. “But, do you know if Bokuto has someone right now?”

“No… Not that I know.” Akaashi just simply answered. Why did she ask that, couldn’t she ask that himself? Akaashi was just confused and didn’t want to think further.

“Okay, good. Thanks!” Yukie said, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left them alone.

“What was that?” Kaori asked. Akaashi looked at her and shrugged. “But… uhm… I'm curious, too. You two are still just friends? I would have bet that you would be dating by now." She said carefully. Akaashi looked at her a bit sad. "Don't get me wrong. You two just always matched. I loved to see you two interact. It was always so harmonic, and so fond. I really thought you two would have more feelings for each other but were just too young to impress that back then. I'm sorry when I was wrong." She said softly.

“Don’t be. You’re not wrong I would say. It’s just… I don’t know it myself. It’s not that easy I guess. Maybe we’re too good friends to be something else. And I’m not sure what I want either.” Akaashi tried to explain. “The only thing I know is, that I always want him in my life, no matter what we are.” He said and smiled. Kaori just nodded and smiled back.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost midnight when Kuroo looked at his watch. He was standing aside from the crowd, observing the others. Bokuto chatted with his teammates, Tsukishima sat on the counter, nipping at his drink and listened to them. Akaashi was talking with Iwaizumi a little away from the rest. They got along pretty well currently. It’s not that they didn’t in the past, but it was more frequent and intense than usual. Kuroo was curious why. And a bit confused. He was around Akaashi more often than Iwaizumi, or at least he thought that. Maybe Iwaizumi was more interesting than he? But Iwaizumi was dating Oikawa, so it wasn’t that kind of interest. Or did they…?

Before Kuroo’s mind could think further he felt some familiar presence next to him, wrapping his arms around his middle. "What scandalous fact did you detected of our friends?"

Kuroo chuckled and brushed his fingers through the other's hair. "You're late, but you made it in time.”

"Yeah. My co-workers only function after sunset, so we were productive for like a couple of hours… I only left for Bokuto." Kenma said and leaned into Kuroo. "Why are you standing here alone? Observing the others?"

“Bo is busy talking with his team. Tsukki still tries to avoid me.” Kuroo explained “… and Akaashi is talking with Iwaizumi.” He murmured this part. Kenma giggled next to him.

“Are you jealous?”

“What?” Kuroo’s eyes grew wide in surprise but he blushed. Kenma giggled even harder. “Stop it! Go to Bo to congrats him already!” Kenma chuckled one last time and nuzzled into Kuroo before he loosened his grip and walked to the packed table around Bokuto.

 _Jealous?_ Was he really jealous… of Iwaizumi? Kuroo shook his head to get rid of the thought, but his cheeks were still a bit pink.

 

* * *

 

It was around 3 am when they decided to head home to sleep. Kenma was already asleep in Bokuto’s arms. A surprise for the others, because it’s normally only Kuroo he is comfortable with while sleeping. But Kuroo knew that Bokuto’s presence gave Kenma comfort. Not when he is super energetic, but most of the times Kenma likes Bokuto's company. And Kuroo was so glad about that. He couldn't manage it when the two would dislike each other. 

Tsukishima headed to his dorm room an hour ago, with some of the others who live in one of the dorms as well. He had hoped for staying with Akaashi for the night but was rejected because Akaashi would be busy with uni stuff on the weekend. Which was a no for Bokuto, too. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked Akaashi home because he would be alone in that direction before they headed home themselves.

Bokuto took Kenma onto his back and walked home with Kuroo.

"What is your thought on your birthday, now that it's over?" Kuroo asked.

“It was the best birthday ever!” Bokuto said and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kuroo said and smiled back.

They had left the presents at _Cherry’s_ and would collect them and clean tomorrow. Gladly the owner is a really nice guy and likes Kuroo, so they could close it tonight and tomorrow.

 

"Oh, I wanted to thank you," Bokuto said after a while.

“You already thanked me for the present and that I got Yukie here.”

"No, no, I mean for last weekend," Bokuto said. Kuroo looked confused. "I mean when you took care of Akaashi." Now Kuroo was on track again. "He told me about it. That he didn't want me to worry because I had some important meetings with the volleyball team."

 _Did he tell you how bad his condition was?_ Kuroo thought. Probably not. “That’s what are friends for, right?” Kuroo said. Bokuto smiled a bit.

“Thank you.” He said and adjusted Kenma on his back again.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto placed Kenma onto Kuroo’s bed and made him comfortable.

"Sorry for falling asleep," Kenma whispered. Bokuto smiled softly and brushed the hair out of Kenma’s face.

“Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me.” Bokuto softly said and tucked Kenma under the blankets.

"Thank you for carrying me home," Kenma said in a quiet voice and gave Bokuto a light kiss on his cheek before he fell asleep. Bokuto was surprised and blushed. He left the room and closed the door.

 

Kuroo was standing on his balcony, staring into the night sky. Bokuto joined him and bumped his shoulder against Kuroo’s. "Hey, cat."

"Hey, owl," Kuroo said and bumped back. "Akaashi sometimes calls me cat."

“Hmhm. Like he sometimes calls me owl.” Bokuto added and a little smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He raised his head and looked into the stars.

Kuroo took a glimpse to the side and was almost out of breath. The moonlight was dancing on Bokuto’s skin and hair and it looked so beautiful. He was beautiful. When was the last time he looked so closely at him? When was the last time he admired him so much? When was the last time he felt like this…?

“Speaking of Akaashi.” Bokuto started. “Today at the owl shelter, there was a moment where Akaashi tried to kiss me, I guess.” Kuroo almost choked. “But I just froze. Completely froze and couldn’t do anything.” Kuroo’s expression was a mixture of shock and relief. "I totally forgot how to kiss." Kuroo wanted to chuckle or something, but his throat was sore. He needed a moment before he could say something.

“Did you want to kiss him?” he simply asked. Bokuto now looked directly at Kuroo, surprise in his eyes by the question. “Did you want to kiss him and couldn’t remember how to do it, or did you not want to kiss him and froze because of that?” Kuroo tried again. Bokuto’s eyes just grew wider.

“I… I don’t know.” Bokuto sighed. “Why is this so difficult for me? I would give my life for him, but I can’t kiss him? What is wrong with me? Why am I so slow with that?” Bokuto sounded frustrated now.

“Maybe you’re just not ready yet?” Kuroo suggested. He was worried Bokuto would fall into one of his moods.

“But I thought I would be okay by now. I was ready for you and I’m still not afraid to kiss you. Why am I afraid of Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice got quieter. He dropped his gaze and sighed. Kuroo intertwined their fingers and stroked his hand with his thumb. When Bokuto looked at Kuroo, he didn't meet his eyes. He only met a similar sad face. "I'm sorry, Kuroo. I didn't mean to…"

“It’s okay. It’s over right?” Kuroo interrupted him. “I ended that on purpose.” He whispered.

"I know," Bokuto said.

“It’s just…” Kuroo finally looked at Bokuto, watching the moonlight dance on his skin. “I miss it sometimes.” Kuroo’s eyes glistered when Bokuto watched them closely. Bokuto pulled on Kuroo’s shirt to pull him closer. “Bo…” Bokuto tightened his grip and stroked Kuroo’s cheek with his free hand. "Don't…"

“Push me away, then,” Bokuto whispered, leaning into Kuroo’s space slowly.

“I can’t,” Kuroo said.

“Then say no, if you don’t want to.” Kuroo could now feel Bokuto’s breath on his skin.

_I can’t. How could I say no?_

Bokuto didn't lean in further but remained close. He waited for a response. A response Kuroo was afraid to give. Kuroo buried his hands into Bokuto’s shirt, holding onto something. He was almost shaking, anxious building up in him. Afraid to lose the contact, but more afraid to deepen it. He could live with pain, but not without it.

Bokuto saw the shock in Kuroo’s eyes and slowly drifted away from him, afraid he went too far. But before he lost the touch, he was pulled closer again, soft lips meeting his. It felt like all the memories of his first college year came back. Rushing over him all at once. Even if it was already a year ago, it just felt like yesterday.

Bokuto brushed through Kuroo’s hair, lightly pulling on it. Kuroo pressed himself more against Bokuto. Tender tongues exploring each other like they never met before. Kuroo had to push back a little to catch some air.

“We can’t go back to that…” Kuroo said, a little out of breath. “I won’t survive that.” He grabbed onto Bokuto’s back, afraid of losing him.

"It's just for now," Bokuto whispered, pulling Kuroo closer again. He cupped Kuroo’s face into his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He missed that. Having Kuroo that close.

Kuroo nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as long as he could.

_Because it was just for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you did.
> 
> When you're interested in the story of Bokuto's and Kuroo's first college year, let me know.


	7. Crows That Make You Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy birthday, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi and Hinata shouted in sync.  
>   
> Kageyama rustled in his bag and took out a strawberry shortcake piece, also with a little candle he lighted up. “Happy birthday, Kei.” Kageyama said and held out the cake to him. “Make a wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but like I mentioned before university stuff is killing me right now.  
> I'm happy I finally could finish this chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> Leaving a kudo or comment would make my day, and I'm always excited to read what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this. Please check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Thanks to [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17) for the biggest inspiration with her [Life's a Zoo AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224266/chapters/14260309). If you don't read it already, you absolutly have to!
> 
>  
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> If you have any asks or suggestions please contact me/us. I love to share headcanons or just fangirling about the boys.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli.

_Knock Knock._

“A moment please.” Tsukishima called out to his dorm room door. He opened it after a while.

“What took you so long?” Kageyama asked him.

“I had to get dressed first.” Tsukishima answered.

“It’s not like I have never seen you naked before.” Kageyama stated and entered the room, he carried a bag with him.

“True. I’m still impressed how many naked butts I saw in my high school days.” Tsukishima sighed. Kageyama chuckled at that.

“You even saw most of Yachi’s naked body. All the other boys would be so jealous of you.” Kageyama placed himself on the bed and watched Tsukishima walk around.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me of that.” Tsukishima sighed. “You know I truly love her, but I don’t need to know how her breast looks, or even _feels_.” Kageyama had to laugh at that. “This tiny moment when she pressed herself against my back to hide, because Tanaka scared her so much, and on top of that while we were only in swimsuits.” Tsukishima’s body made a whole shake by that thought.

“You truly just like boys, with flat chests and zero curves.”

“I like curves, but they have to be…”

“Muscles, I know.” Kageyama finished the sentence for him. Both of them had to laugh. “No wonder you gaze at Kuroo.” He wiggled his eyebrow.

“Ow, shut up, Kageyama!” Tsukishima hissed, but blushed a tiny bit.

“And how you looked at Asahi all the time.”

“Kageyama, please, shut up.” Tsukishima begged. “He is a handsome man, okay. You know that. But I would never make a move on him.”

Kageyama chuckled. “Yeah, I know, because of Noya. He is not my type though, but I get your point.”

Kageyama, and maybe all the others, too, were still surprised that Tsukishima would be selfless for the sake of others. Especially someone Tsukishima was clearly annoyed by. But that annoyance decreased in the past three years fairly. His personality grew to be fonder. He isn’t that salty anymore, and doesn’t shut himself off from others. All the quirky teammates, like Hinata and Nishinoya, did a really good job on softening him a bit. Kageyama himself shared a really deep friendship with Tsukishima now. And Kageyama matured a lot, too, his friendship taught him so many things. And all the others showed them so many kinds of love.

“Why are you even here?” Tsukishima asked.

“I’m bored. And tomorrow is your birthday, so I decided to come over.”

“Has Oikawa better things to do?” Tsukishima chuckled.

“Yes. Iwaizumi is still in town, so I left them alone. And I don’t have many other friends here.” Kageyama told him. Tsukishima nodded, he at least had Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto most of the time to meet up with.

That Oikawa and Kageyama would be so good friends, was a miracle for them. But they talked out everything one day and are like brothers now. Kageyama seemed so much happier with that friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to skype with Yamaguchi and Hinata after a while. And of course, Yachi was there, too. The three of them are like glued together.

“Ah, sorry Tsukki, we won’t make it tomorrow. We have to work and after that it would be too late to ride the train. But we take the train first thing on Saturday morning, so we will be on time for the match.” Yamaguchi had to tell him.

“Don’t worry, It’s only my birthday. I’m just glad you are even coming for the weekend.” Tsukishima said. He really missed his best friend. And he even missed Hinata a bit. “I guess Hinata is excited to see Bokuto play.”

“YES!” a shout behind Yamaguchi came through the speakers. Kageyama and Tsukishima had to chuckle. “And Oikawa and Ushijima!” Hinata added, now squeezing himself into the camera, next to Yamaguchi.

“Hi Babe.” Kageyama said and waved at the camera. Wild waving and a huge smile came as response. “I’m excited to see how Oikawa tosses tomorrow. Especially to Bokuto.” Hinata nodded.

Everyone was excited for the first practice match Bokuto, Oikawa and Ushijima would play against a pro volleyball team from Hokkaido. Good that the opponents were coming to Tokyo, so they could watch it. The three of them are already a good team, after playing for two years together in the college team. But now, being in the Backup team of the National Volleyball Company of Japan, was a lot more pressure on them. They all hoped that Bokuto wouldn’t get into his moods, especially without Akaashi on his team and that Oikawa won’t hurt his knee again.

 

* * *

 

 

They talked about all the things that happened in the past weeks until Yachi suddenly started to scream from somewhere in the background. The boys all flinched at the same time. She quickly walked to the camera and held a tiny cupcake into it, on top of that a single candle flickered.

“Happy birthday Tsukishima!” she almost screamed into the camera. They looked at the clock, and she was right, it was already 15 minutes after midnight. They had forgotten the time while talking.

“Happy birthday, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi and Hinata shouted in sync.

Kageyama rustled in his bag and took out a strawberry shortcake piece, also with a little candle he lighted up. “Happy birthday, Kei.” Kageyama said and held out the cake to him. “Make a wish.”

Tsukishima had a huge grin on his face. They were all so cute. And he knew it was absolutely sappy, but he wished that they all would be friends forever. Gladly nobody could read his mind. He blew out the candle and happily took the dessert.

“Thank you everyone.” He said, and his heart felt warm. He really felt loved and cherished.

“I’m surprised we missed the point. Doesn’t your phone get wild with all the notifications from Bokuto and Kuroo?” Yamaguchi asked. Now that he mentioned it, his phone hadn’t buzzed in like an hour. He picked it up and looked at the screen. It was shut off. He guessed it run out of battery before midnight, so it was silent. He didn’t put it on charge, he preferred to talk to his close friends more without looking on his phone all the time. His birthday was all day long. He had time in the morning to check.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tsukishima woke up his neck felt a bit sore and another body was leaning on him. He looked around and spotted his closed laptop at the end of the bed, next to the other person. He must have fallen asleep at some point, even a blanket covered his body somehow. He searched for his phone, only to see that it was still out of battery. He slid out from his bed and tried to place the other one properly on the bed.

“Hm?” a murmured sound came from the sleeping body.

“Sorry, Kags. Just continue sleeping.” He said and covered Kageyama with the blanket. Some soft noises came from the pillow. Tsukishima put his phone onto the charger and waited for it to start again. It took a moment until a bunch of notifications and missed calls lit up his phone. He sighed a bit but smiled. There were a lot of messages from Bokuto, wishing him a happy birthday and worrying why he didn’t answered. He tried to call several times. A message from Akaashi, also with wishes and an apology for Bokuto. Then some of his family and other friends sent him wishes. He checked the clock and saw that it was only 8am, so the rest of the wishes will come through the rest of the day. It was a Friday, so normal people had to work or school, and would be asleep or just woken up. But he was still confused that they weren’t any messages from the former Karasuno members, or Kuroo.

He decided to skip his lectures today and slipped into bed again, trying to get some inches of the blanket, Kageyama clung onto.

 

* * *

 

 

They were shaken awake by Tsukishima’s phone getting a call. It took him a moment to process the situation until he answered it.

“Hello Kei.” A nice male voice greeted him. “Did I just wake you up?”

“Hello, Ni-san. Kind of.” Tsukishima said to his brother. Some chuckles on the other line.

“Happy Birthday, little brother.” Akiteru said in a soft, happy voice.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima answered almost as soft and happy back.

“Do you maybe have time one day in the next week? I would like to meet up with you, if you want.”

“Sure, I guess I have time on Tuesday.” Tsukishima suggested, he was a bit surprised that he didn’t ask to visit him today, but he was happy that Akiteru didn’t try to force himself into his life. But he looked forward to meeting his brother. They grew more attached to each other over the last years.

They talked a moment, about his studies, their parents and the plans for the weekend. When they hung up it was already around noon. Kageyama had woken up in the meantime, chatting on his phone, probably with Hinata. They took their time to get dressed. Some more congratulations arrived Tsukishima by now, but still nothing from Karasuno. Kuroo had sent a little message sometime in the morning, but it was so _normal_ that Tsukishima was a bit upset.

Kageyama suggested to go to _Cherry’s_ to eat lunch, Tsukishima agreed, and they walked the little distance from the dorm to the little café.

It was neither full nor empty, so they found a good place right in the beginning. They both felt like drinking a coffee and eating a sandwich. Kageyama always looked on his phone to check the time and his messages. Tsukishima was suspecting something, but he couldn’t think of anything.

 

After a while someone knocked on the window of the café and when Tsukishima turned around to look outside his eyes grew wide. Kageyama just sat there smiling. Twelve people stood there and waving at him, everyone a grin from ear to ear. He froze in place and couldn’t believe that the whole former Karasuno team from his first year in high school came to Tokyo on his birthday.

“Kei, are you okay?” Kageyama asked. Tsukishima just nodded and had a huge smile on his face that surprised everyone. He finally stood up and wanted to walk to the door, but all the others were already flooding the café.

Of course, Yamaguchi was the first who hugged Tsukishima, and they took their time, holding tight onto each other. Yamaguchi almost cried into Tsukishima’s shoulder. Even Tsukishima had a little bit wet eyes. The summer break wasn’t long ago, but it was so unusual for them to be separated for so long. And they realize that every time they see each other again.

“I missed hugging you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi admitted. Tsukishima hugged him even tighter as a response. He missed the physical contact to his best friend as well.

And everyone knew that it was even harder for Kageyama and Hinata to be separated. Hinata had jumped into Kageyama’s arms the moment he stepped into the café. They almost made out immediately in the background, already forgotten their surroundings.

Yachi was the next one to greet Tsukishima. She was still so tiny that Tsukishima just lifted her up and hugged her tightly. She giggled into his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he placed her down the other tiny sunshine jumped him. He was barely quick enough to hold onto Hinata. He even missed hugging him.

“And you said to me you had to work and couldn’t come today. You liars!” Tsukishima scolded them, when he put down Hinata. Everyone laughed and the three just shrugged their shoulders.

Then the rest congratulated him and hugged him one by one. Sugawara looked like a proud mom when he saw that Tsukishima had gained some more muscles and just looked all-around healthy. They all were proud and happy that he found a degree he enjoyed.

When he thought he was greeted from everyone he noticed something was off. The third tiny one was missing. Before he could look around to search for him, someone jumped him from behind and hold onto him like a koala. Tsukishima almost lost his balance and barley secured the body on his back with his arms. The familiar loud laughter filled his ears.

“Yuu. Goddammit!”

 _Yuu?_ That surprised some of the surrounded people. That Tsukishima would call someone by his first name was rare.

“Happy Birthday, Kei!” Nishinoya said in his typical loud voice and continued his happy laughter. Tsukishima had to chuckle a bit. He had never thought that he would have missed this loud voice so much. He giggled when Nishinoya whispered something into his ear. The others were stunned by the affection they shared in that moment. Tsukishima was just happy to have his close friends near him.

 

“Okay. You can order whatever you want, the first round goes on me!” Tanaka announced, after all the greeting was finished. And they happily ordered some drinks and snacks. Mostly coffee and some sandwiches, because they all had a train ride behind them. Tsukishima thanked Tanaka for this gesture. He was grateful for it, to not have to pay for everyone, as a student with not that much money on hand. Even when he knew they wouldn’t have let him pay everything, anyway.

 

With the whole Karasuno team it was a bit crowed in the little café, but the owner was happy with it. They were enjoying the meal and drinks and talking about the game on the next day.

“Where are you all sleeping?” Tsukishima asked, a bit worried. They laughed by the shock in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, we all have some place to sleep. Koushi, Asahi, Noya and I will sleep at Kuroo’s. He offered it to us and said he will be sleeping at Kenma’s.” Daichi told him.

“Kiyoko and I rented a hotel room for the weekend.” Tanaka told him.

“I have family here, so we three will stay there.” Ennoshita said and pointed at himself, Narita and Kinoshita.

 “Okay, you had planned out that really good. But what about Yachi.” He worried. He thought Hinata would stay at Kageyama’s perhaps, and Yamaguchi would be fine at his room, but the problem was Yachi. The dorm they lived in is separated in girls’ and boys’ sections, and it wasn’t allowed to have the other gender over in their rooms.

“Don’t worry, the rest of you will be staying at my place.” A soothing soft voice behind Tsukishima answered him.

“Ah, Akaashi-kun. Good to see you.” Daichi greeted him. Tsukishima turned around and saw a little smile tugging at Akaashi’s lips. He stood up to greet him properly.

“Happy birthday, Tsukishima.” Akaashi said and opened his arms. Tsukishima stepped into the embrace with a soft smile on his face. He buried his nose into the soft black locks and breathed in Akaashi’s scent.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima whispered into his ear. He didn’t want to let go. No, he preferred to do even more things with Akaashi. He really wanted to kiss his lips again. Just a tiny peck would be enough. But they separated reluctantly and seated themselves.

 

They all chatted happily when Yachi spotted Bokuto outside the café and waved at him. He was carrying Kenma on his back, playing a video game. Bokuto waved back at her and entered the café. He wanted to let Kenma down, but he needed a moment to properly shut down his mobile console.

“Thanks, Kou.” Kenma said and smiled at Bokuto.

“Every time, Kenma.” Bokuto smiled like a sunshine. “Hey hey hey everyone!” A mashed-up choir of “Hello Bokuto” came as a response.

While Bokuto took the advantage to hug the life out of Tsukishima, Kenma greeted Hinata. They switched after a while. A soft and light hug from Kenma for Tsukishima and a happy energetic hug from Bokuto for Hinata. After they greeted the rest they tried to take a seat, but it was cramped a little on all the pushed-together tables. They managed to squeeze one chair in and Bokuto took place with Kenma on his lap.

“Oh, Kenma, do you have the present?” Bokuto whispered into his ear. Kenma nodded, reached for his bag and pulled out a little box. “Tsukki, we got you something!” he happily announced. Tsukishima looked puzzled, he didn’t expect any gifts.

“Be careful, it can break easily.” Kenma said and gave the little box to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima weighed the little box in his hands, it was small, but not that light. He carefully opened it and peeked into. It was shiny, and the light reflected in all different colors from the object. He opened the box a bit more to see it better. He needed a moment to recognize it but then he was so delighted, it was so beautiful. He pulled it out and placed the object on his hand for everyone to see. He had a smile on his face and all the colors of the rainbow reflected while he moved the object.

“Awwww. How cute. A little glass dinosaur!” Yachi squealed.

“It is really beautiful.” Yamaguchi said, he knew immediately that Tsukishima loved it.

“Thank you, Kozume-san, Bokuto.” Tsukishima said and smiled at them. Bokuto beamed, happy that their present was a success. Kenma had a tiny smile on his lips, too.

“We have a present, too.” Ennoshita said and pulled out two larger boxes from their bags. Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide. He took the presents in front of himself and waited a moment to open them.

“It’s from all of us. I hope you like it.” Daichi said. No matter what it was, of course he would like it. It’s a present of his former team, how could he not like it.

He slowly started to open the first one. Carefully ripping the paper from the present underneath. He didn’t have to open it fully to see what it was, but he did anyways before he showed any reactions.

“Guys, are you crazy, these are super expensive. And it’s even a special edition!” he scolded them and looked more closely at the package. _Custom Design “Karasuno”_ he read on the sticker which was placed on the front.

“Just try them on already!” Hinata shouted. The others agreed with him.

“Okay okay!” he said and opened the package and pulled out some black and orange headphones. They looked super cool in that color scheme. His eyes sparkled when he tried them on. They fitted perfectly. The earmuffs were super soft, the adjustment was comfortable, and they even were Bluetooth compatible. Also, all the outside noise was dammed. He smiled and took them off again. “Thank you, everyone, they are perfect!”

“Okay, next one!” Tanaka was impatient. Tsukishima chuckled and opened the other box. It was from the same brand, but not a second pair of headphones, that would be silly. It was a transport bag for the headphones. With hard covering and a zipper to safety travel with them.

“This is perfect! Thank you so much!” Tsukishima said, and he was so grateful for the gifts. His old headphones broke because they were squeezed in his bag while he was on the train. Now this shouldn’t be happening again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime in the afternoon Kuroo made his way to the café as well, to work. He just came back from a family appointment, which was more from a displeasing nature. His mood was not the best because of that. But the moment he saw all the former Karasuno members sitting there, chatting happily, especially Tsukishima in between all of them, he placed his best smile on his face and pushed his current thoughts away.

Before he could enter the café properly Bokuto already shouted into his direction to greet him. Kuroo grinned at him and waved at the others. He was too tired to greet all the people one by one. And they all sat so cramped around the table, that they appreciated it to not have to stand up again.

“Happy birthday, Tsukishima.” He said, seeing that Tsukishima was seated in the middle of the crowd, unable to move from his place, he waved him off to stand up for him. They could do that later. Tsukishima thanked him and smiled lightly at him. “I would love to enter this group, but unfortunately I have to work now.” He said and smiled at the others. A choir of sad “ohhs” was hearable. “Don’t worry I’m just standing behind the bar there.” He chuckled and pointed to the counter. Some laughter filled the room. He slowly moved around to head to the staff room.

Kenma knew immediately that something was off. He leaned more onto Bokuto and whispered something into his ear. Then he followed Kuroo into the staff room.

 

* * *

 

After some time, all the other guests had left the café and the owner was so kind to put a _private party_ sign onto the door for the rest of the day. He also left Kuroo the responsibility for the night. With only them being left, they could rearrange the tables again and sit more comfortably. They made some sitting groups, and everyone switched around here and there to join in on all the different topics.

After Tsukishima came back from the bathroom he saw how Bokuto stood up from his place and went to the counter, after Kenma had talked to him. From this point Tsukishima could see the corner of the room where Kuroo waited for Bokuto. He looked a bit worried and Kuroo looked tired but smiled when Bokuto arrived in front of him. Tsukishima couldn’t hear what they talked about, but it seemed that Kuroo was a bit frustrated and helpless and Bokuto had to calm him down. A caring hand pulling the wild strands of hair out of Kuroo’s face, resting his palm on the cheek. Just pulling a bit closer, foreheads touching each other. The other hand searching for a matching one. Squeezing it, when it was found. Kuroo’s shoulders slumped down, relaxing into the touch. They seemed closer than Tsukishima was used to see them. He wasn’t sure what to think about this. His heart rate quickened a bit and he couldn’t look away. He wasn’t even sure what he felt. Jealousy? Worry? Admiration? He stood there a bit frozen, just hoping they wouldn’t look his way.

“Oi.” A soft voice next to him said, a tuck on his arm. “Tsukishima. Can we talk?” he finally looked at the person, seeing big brown eyes looking at him with worry. Tsukishima nodded and let himself lead to an empty booth to sit on. A hand waved in front of his face to get him out of the little trance.

“It’s okay, Noya.” Tsukishima said and grabbed the hand to stop it. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Nishinoya smiled relived to see his friend being himself again.

“Ah, actually, nothing.” Nishinoya laughed it off. He just wanted to get Tsukishima away from that spot. Tsukishima had to chuckle a bit. He was glad Nishinoya had pulled him away.

“Okay, then let me ask you something.” Tsukishima said. Nishinoya nodded. “So, you are staying over at Kuroo’s with Sawamura, Sugawara and …” he paused for a tiny moment. “Azumane.”

“Yes.” Nishinoya scratched his head nervously.

“I guess Sawamura and Sugawara are going to take the bed. So, you two will be taking the couch?” 

“I… I don’t know. Maybe I just take a futon on the ground or something and leave the couch for Azumane. Depends on what is more comfortable for him.” Nishinoya tried to explain himself around. Tsukishima snickered at him a bit.

“Oh Noya. Are you scared of sleeping on the same couch with him?” Tsukishima asked with a grin on his face. “Don’t worry the couch is big enough.” He just remembered the time he fell asleep on that with Akaashi. “And you are tiny, so there will be enough space.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Tsukki.” Nishinoya said and pouted.

“I would never.” Tsukishima laughed. “But seriously, I thought you would bring me good news for my birthday.” Nishinoya sighed deeply.

“I wish I could.” He said in a low voice, putting his head on the table, hiding his face under his arms. “I’m just… I don’t know. It’s difficult. I’m afraid of asking him or doing something that he might not like, you know.” Tsukishima nodded and ruffled Nishinoya’s hair a bit. He knew exactly what he meant.

“I don’t have any news for you either.”

“Nothing?” Nishinoya perked up surprised. “Kuroo?” Tsukishima shook his head. Nishinoya raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

“We used to spend time together, mostly with Akaashi and Bokuto, but we kind of avoid each other a bit. It’s weird.” Tsukishima sighed. Nishinoya knew about the thing Kenma told him, so he didn’t need to explain that.

“Hmpf…” Nishinoya huffed out. “And… uhm… Akaashi?” Tsukishima looked at him with a serious death glare. Nishinoya was one of the few that knew about some of the things that happened between him and Akaashi in his second year in training camp. It wasn’t a surprise he asked about him.

“I… uhm… don’t know. Really.” Tsukishima said honestly. “and there is…”

“Bokuto.” Nishinoya finished the sentence for him. Tsukishima just nodded.

 

Kageyama and Akaashi came to the booth to join them. Akaashi placed some keys in front of Tsukishima.

“Here. For my apartment. I already made the couch ready and placed the futon in the living room.” Akaashi explained. “I think you’ll appreciate it, when the lovebirds are having the bedroom for themselves.” He pointed at Kageyama. “When they change the sheets the next day!” He ordered. Kageyama nodded.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima laughed a little. He could feel Akaashi’s knee touched his.

“You may want to sleep on the futon, the couch could be too small for you.”

“Even Kuroo slept on it, I guess I will leave the futon for Yachi.” Tsukishima said.

“Are you sure you want to be _cramped_ on the couch with Yamaguchi.” Akaashi asked a but sly.

“I don’t mind him in my….” Tsukishima stopped his sentence when he understood.

“He finally got it.” Nishinoya said. The others laughed.

“Okay, okay, sorry. You’re right I should leave the comfy couch for the other two.” He said and joined the laughter.

“Maybe that will finally help them get a bit closer.” Kageyama whispered and smiled.

 

After a while Kageyama and Nishinoya left the other two to join some other tables. Tsukishima appreciated that a lot. He had craved for Akaashi the whole evening. Just as he thought about it he felt a light touch on his hand. A pinky intertwining with his. He smiled and squeezed it a bit.

“I have a present for you, too.” Akaashi said in a low voice, almost whispering. “But I couldn’t wrap a bow around it.” Tsukishima wondered why, Akaashi would look gorgeous dressed in only a huge bow. This thought made his cheek flush a bit. “and I can’t give it to you now.” Tsukishima nodded. Holding his hand was nice. But he was a bit afraid to ask for more.

“Can I ask for a little favor, for my birthday?” he asked anyway. Akaashi nodded. “But not here.” Akaashi understood and stood up slowly walking around the corner to the bathrooms. Tsukishima followed him. They stopped in a corner which was a bit out of sight from the rest of the room.

“But don’t ask for too much.” Akaashi whispered. A light nod as response.

“Hopefully I won’t.” Tsukishima almost huffed onto Akaashi’s neck. He was so close. Their legs were kind of intertwined, arms holding onto each other. Seeking shelter in the shadow. Tsukishima placed his hand onto Akaashi’s cheek and ran his thumb over his lower lip. It was so soft. He remembered them to be soft, but the actual feeling was so much better. Akaashi clenched his fist into Tsukishima’s shirt, trying to keep his balance. Golden eyes met ocean ones. Like they had never looked away from each other. And yet it seemed like the first time. But it wasn’t, and Tsukishima craved that feeling so much, the touch he once felt on his lips. He admired the beautiful creature in front of him a bit more, before he leaned in.

Finally, he could feel those tinder lips on his again. The touch he always craved when he sees them. But his chest was always tight, feeling that those lips didn’t belong to him, even when they fit perfectly onto his. But he wanted to be selfish today, in this moment. He wanted to feel this warmth he missed so much. He soaked it in like a sponge before he pulled away. Afraid of the aftermath that would come when he would hold onto it for too long. Akaashi smiled at him, when they separated. Still his hand onto Tsukishima’s hip.

They heard some voices coming into their direction, so they walked out of the corner like nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole night went smoothly, everyone chatted happily with each other, drinking a bit, eating snacks, singing karaoke, dancing around until Tanaka and Noya had to crush a bottle on the ground. Tsukishima quickly got to Kuroo to search for a towel and a dustpan to clean the mess. After they finished, they took the broken pieces into the trashcan at the counter. Tsukishima waited for Kuroo, just for the sake of being near to him a bit. Kuroo took the opportunity to pull something out of the fridge and placed it in front of Tsukishima. It was a strawberry shortcake piece.

“Happy birthday, again.” Kuroo whispered.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima said and smiled.

“The actual present is under the plate.” Kuroo added. Tsukishima looked surprised, happy with just the cake. But he pulled the plate up and spotted an envelope. He took it and peeked inside. It was a card with white, red and gold coloring. He finally pulled it out and inspected it. _Strawberry Shortcake Flat Rate Card_ was written on it. It had a magnet strip on the back and an expiration date, which was the day after his birthday next year. “This card gives you one strawberry shortcake for free, every day.”

Tsukishima knew about the coffee flat rate cards you can purchase here, but he never saw one for cake. This was such a good gift. He would get a piece of cake every day. He already loved it.

“Wow. Thanks, Kuroo. This is awesome.” Tsukishima said honestly and smiled at him. “But, isn’t that too much?”

“Don’t worry. I make so much overtime that the boss agreed to this.” Kuroo explained. Tsukishima was really touched that Kuroo took his overtime salary to give him this present.

“I… uhm. Thank you.” Tsukishima didn’t know what to say. He just smiled at Kuroo and hold happily onto his card.

 

When Tsukishima went to the tables again, with his cake in hand, the others looked envy.

“Where did you get that cake?” Hinata asked.

“That’s my birthday cake, go away!” Tsukishima said, and the others laughed. He seated himself and ate his favorite sweet food with a huge grin and a warm heart. Surrounded by his friends he grew so fond of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will be the first practice match our boys will have as (almost) national players, let me know in the comments if you want the team to win or lose. ;)


	8. A Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks, Hajime.” Oikawa said when he was done and was rewarded with a kiss. “Now I feel better.”  
> But he still kind of had a bad feeling about today, he would play anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a good apology this time, it was just lack of motivation. But hopefully, I use my free time until October to put some more chapters out and finally get the plot going, I have a lot to tell for this story!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Thanks to [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17) for the biggest inspiration.
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli, for always listening.
> 
>  
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about anything your mind comes up with.
> 
> A kudo or comment would make my day and keeps my motivation up.

Oikawa woke up before his alarm went off. That was unusual; he normally would sleep right through it sometimes, when there wasn’t Iwaizumi around to wake him up properly. He shifted around to cuddle up to his boyfriend, but he was alone in the bed. Now he heard some muffled voice from the kitchen, but he couldn’t make out any words. He grabbed for his phone to look at the time, it was ten minutes before his alarm would ring. He groaned and decided to get up. When he wanted to leave the bed, he felt a jolt of pain in his knee. Feeling how all the training of the past days was taking a toll on him. He sighed, rubbed his knee and stood up. He was used to some light pain anyway.

Oikawa walked out of their bedroom and headed for the kitchen, to look for Iwaizumi. He was walking around in circles, talking on the phone. Oikawa leaned on the doorframe and watched him for a while. He seemed stressed, worried. Somehow Oikawa had a bad feeling about this phone call.

When Iwaizumi ended the call, Oikawa walked towards him. “Good morning…” His knee hurt more than he had expected. “...Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi turned around to face him, immediately recognizing the painful expression.

“Tooru everything okay?” Iwaizumi asked him, offering him a hand.

“I wanted to ask you the same.” Oikawa said and took it, following the lead to a chair. He sat down and rubbed his knee.

“Yeah, No…” Iwaizumi sighed. “I can’t tell you.” Oikawa understood.

“So the patient.”

“Yes. What about you. How much does it hurt?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Not that much,” He answered. “Not enough that would cause me not to play today.” He really wanted to play, so he promised that his knee wouldn’t ruin his plans.

“Okay, okay.” Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t change his mind about that, so he just tried to help him. “Let me give you a massage and tape it properly, just in case.” he offered.

“Sounds good, Oikawa smiled at him. Iwaizumi disappeared into the bathroom and gathered some things. 

“Okay, try to relax it.” Iwaizumi said, pouring some cooling gel into his hands before he laid them onto Oikawa’s knee and started to massage it. Oikawa didn’t like it that much. Iwaizumi always tried to be as gentle as he could be, but to massage the muscles properly he had to press with some force. He literally could feel how Iwaizumi massaged all the hurting places to sooth it, but in the beginning, it was always more painful than good. He knew nonetheless that it was always better after the procedure, so he bit his lip and waited until it was over. Iwaizumi brushed his legs lightly and gave some faint kisses to his thighs, before he went on with the tape.

“Thanks, Hajime.” Oikawa said when he was done and was rewarded with a kiss. “Now I feel better.”

But he still kind of had a bad feeling about today, he would play anyway.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo groaned loudly into the pillow when he heard his alarm went off. He pressed some other pillows onto his ears to get some peace. It muffled the noise a bit, but the poking finger that tortured his ribs was more annoying.

“Stop it.”

“Or what.”

“I will bite you!”

“Try.”

Kuroo stuck out his head from the pillows, took the arm and bite down on it, just lightly. It tickled more than hurt, from the laughter Kenma’s mouth escaped. He tickled him some more, drawing some more giggles out of him. Kenma’s little laughs were just too cute.

“Stop it, Kuro!”

“Or what?” Kuroo laughed and continued to tickle him. Kenma bit down on his arm, with some force. “Ouch! Kenma.” Kuroo stopped. “You evil little kitten.” He rubbed the spot where his best friend just had bitten him. Kenma chuckled.

“Now, get out of bed.” Kenma told him and crawled out of bed himself. Kuroo nodded and checked his phone. He somehow felt a bit nervous today. So he sent a _“Good luck today, I’m cheering for you!”_ to Bokuto. The reply was short and was missing the Bokuto-like addition of too many emojis. Kuroo had a bad feeling, but he didn’t want to ask Bokuto what was up, to not lead him into one of his moods.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto was up way before his alarm went off. He was restless and had left the bed two hours ago. He had climbed out of it carefully to not wake Akaashi. He was on edge and didn’t particularly know why. He wasn’t nervous because of the game, not directly; it was only a practice match to see how they play together against a serious opponent. And Bokuto was confident of the skill of his teammates and himself. He went for a run around the block, took a shower and then listened to some music on his balcony. After half an hour he was vibrating again and had to do something, so he started to make breakfast, some pancakes and coffee. He knew Akaashi would want some coffee, they were all up fairly late yesterday, celebrating Tsukishima’s birthday. They were all glad the match was only at noon, so they didn’t have to get up super early. 

The smell of fresh coffee and pancakes woke up Akaashi. Because of the open kitchen area in Bokuto’s one-room apartment, the cooking station was just steps away from Bokuto’s bed.

“Good morning.” Bokuto said as he noticed some rustling from the bed. He was kind of extra aware of his surroundings today. Some mumbling from the sheets came as response.

“Smells good,” Akaashi said when he was able to form words. Bokuto didn’t face him, concentrating on the pancakes. “Bokuto? Are some of the others soming over?” Akaashi asked.

“No.” Bokuto said confused.

“Then, who do you think is going to eat all of those pancakes?” Bokuto looked at the already huge pile of pancakes he made and the new mix of dough in his bowl. He had used up all his flour, eggs and milk. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. “Is everything okay? Are you nervous because of the game?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto always cooked too much when he was nervous.

“No, not really.” Bokuto said, putting the supplies he had in his hands away. Akaashi got up, heading to the kitchen area.

“Hey, you will be awesome like always, especially with Oikawa and Ushijima out there. And you have all your friends cheering for you. Even Hinata and the other Karasuno members are planning on coming.” Akaashi said in a soft voice opening his arms for a hug. Bokuto eagerly buried himself in those arms. For Bokuto Akaashi’s embrace was just as calming and a safe place for him as Bokuto’s embrace for Akaashi.

They stood there for a while, the familiar touch on his skin soothed his mind a bit, but Bokuto still had a bad feeling about today.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi climbed up the stands on the side of their friends’ team. Tsukishima and the other youngest crows were already seated in the front row. Hinata waved excited when he saw Akaashi. He waved back and placed himself next to Tsukishima. Their knees touched lightly and they gave an half sided hug. Akaashi left his hand on Tsukishima’s back where he had dropped it after the hug. Tsukishima didn’t mind and liked the touch. Akaashi leaned in to whisper something into his ear. “How was your night? Something interesting to tell?”

Tsukishima chuckled lightly, leaning more into the other body. “Well, I’m glad your walls are fairly thick. Otherwise I wouldn’t have got any sleep.” he giggled. He actually didn’t mind to be honest. He was happy for them. “And I think the other two had some good time cuddling.” He leaned back a bit and gave Akaashi a soft smile. He really was happy for his best friend to get close to such a cute girl. Yachi was maybe the only girl he could imagine for Yamaguchi. Akaashi smiled back and leaned in again.

“That sounds good.” 

Kuroo was the first to enter the stands from the second group that arrived of them. He looked around and his eyes fell onto Akaashi and Tsukishima immediately. Akaashi leaned in and whispered something, his hand on Tsukishima’s back. Kuroo’s gut felt a bit weird. Was he jealous? _But of whom?_ He asked himself. They parted kind of abruptly, when Hinata spotted Kuroo and called out for him. He waved at him and walked up to them, seating himself next to Akaashi. The others flooded the stands and seated themselves in the second row, Iwaizumi taking the last spot in the front row, next to Kuroo. They all greeted each other, some hugs, some waves, some kind words. 

“Say, Aka. Was Bokuto kind of different this morning?” Kuroo asked.

“Well, he made a huge pile of pancakes.” Akaashi said, and showed him the tupperware full of pancakes he had carried with him. Kuroo looked a bit pale. He knew exactly what that meant.

“What does that mean?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Well, when Bokuto is feeling anxious, and he starts to cook, he just doesn’t stop cooking. It calms him.” Kuroo explained. “And well, today it seemed that he made pancakes, so he made a lot.” Kuroo chuckled. “Weren’t you with him, this morning?” he asked Akaashi.

“Yes, but I was asleep and woke up from the smell of the pancakes, even before my alarm went off.” Akaashi told him. “At that point he already had made like 20.”

“I’ve never seen Bokuto nervous because of a game.” Tsukishima commented.

“Yeah, right, that’s really not like Bokuto.” Kuroo agreed.

“I think today is an odd day. Oikawa had some issues with his knee this morning, too. I hope it doesn’t get into his play.” Iwaizumi said. “I kind of have a bad feeling today.”

“You, too?” Kuroo asked. And Akaashi just looked at them, like he wanted to agree.

 

* * *

 

Some time had passed, the players were out a little later than planned. The opponent team was already on the court stretching. Akaashi and Iwaizumi leaned against the railing and waited for them to fill the court. Bokuto waved, when he spotted them. But it wasn’t his usual energetic wave. 

“Did my mom call you this morning?” Iwaizumi asked.

“No. Why?”

“Oh, nothing.” Iwaizumi tried to play it down. _When he wasn’t informed, it was better for now._ Akaashi gave him a serious glare, he knew something was off. He took Iwiazumi’s wrist and pulled him along, some meters away from the others, so they were out of earshot.

Tsukishima and Kuroo followed them with their eyes curious and confused. They couldn’t hear them, but saw the expressions on their faces. Akaashi looked worried, Iwaizumi tried to explain something and to calm him down. Was it something about Bokuto? Or Oikawa? But for the most part, what confused them, were the casual touches they shared. Since when were they so fond of each other? Kuroo shared a look with Tsukishima who shrugged his shoulders. Well, that was to be found out.

 

* * *

 

The game started and it was a bad start from the beginning. They didn’t have a proper libero. The actual one was injured and they hadn’t found a replacement yet. Oikawa didn’t serve as high and energetic as he usually does. Bokuto and Ushijima were a bit off, too. Iwaizumi assumed that Oikawa had told them, that his knee was a bit crappy today. Knowing the first time he had kept it a secret from them, especially Bokuto, when he had a hurting knee and played like nothing was off. Bokuto was furious and so worried when Oikawa almost broke down in pain suddenly. So he had to promise Boktuo he would tell him, when his knee was hurt, so they could play a bit more gentle. His knee was more important than a victory.

 

* * *

 

“So?” Tsukishima said, sitting next to Nishinoya.

“Hm?”

“So, Noya. Did you get the chance to…” Tsukishima couldn’t finish his sentence, his mouth was covered by a small hand quickly. Tsukishima chuckled, raising up a brow. Nishinoya took the hand away to pull on Tsukishima’s collar to pull him down a bit.

“I had the chance to cuddle him a bit, yes.” Nishinoya whispered into the other’s ear. Tsukishima smiled. “But nothing more.” Well, it was more than Nishinoya could have dreamed of, so he was happy. Tsukishima saw the glittering in his eyes and smiled a little bit brighter. He didn’t ask more and they continued to watch the game.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi and Iwaizumi were standing at the railing to watch the game better. Kuroo joined them and his shoulder lightly touched Akaashi’s. He didn’t move away, so Kuroo didn’t either. It sometimes even seemed like Akaashi would lean onto him a bit. Kuroo didn’t mind, he enjoyed it. 

The game was really stressful. It was obvious that they had a hard time keeping up. Oikawa ran slower than he usually did. Bokuto didn’t jump as high, because the tosses were lower. Ushijima sometimes stood there not sure what to do, wondering if he could make his spikes like always or if he should be less intense to take away the pressure from Oikawa. They not only lacked a proper libero, they even didn’t have a second Setter. And Oikawa was stressed out, trying to take careful steps and keeping up his play at the same time. Bokuto could feel the tension, he was just as stressed. He always looked out for Oikawa when he made a toss, making sure where he would jump to spike was okay. It hindered their usual powerful game, but all agreed it was okay. And they still made some points. It showed that they were strong, even with those issues.

 

* * *

 

“They are really good, even without a Libero. It has to be really tough to play without one.” Asahi said. Nishinoya nodded to that, being a libero himself, he knew how important that position was. “I hope they get a replacement, I heard their Libero got injured and won’t be coming back in the near future.”

“Yeah hopefully soon, that would be good for the team.” Nishinoya agreed. _Well, Tsukki’s birthday wasn’t the only matter I’m in Tokyo._ He thought to himself. He didn’t tell anyone of his recent plans, especially not Asahi, because he wasn’t sure if he liked the outcome.

 

* * *

 

The break after the second set was a nerve wrecking case. Oikawa sat down on the bench for a while just breathing, Bokuto sitting in front of him, holding an ice pack onto his knee, Ushijima giving him a water bottle and wiping away some sweat of the other two foreheads. Iwaizumi was jittery and just wanted to get down there, massaging Oikawa’s knee to help him somehow. Akaashi could feel the stressful state next to him. He himself was stressed, like everyone else, too. They all were hoping that nothing more serious would happen. Before the break was over Bokuto offered Oikawa a hand and pressed their foreheads together, he said some encouraging words, trying to sooth Oikawa’s mind. He smiled lightly, but his eyes told them, that he was in pain. But talking him out of this was impossible.

 

* * *

 

“Kags.”

“Hm?” he answered, but didn’t turn around.

“Didn’t you apply to be their second setter?” Tsukishima asked. Now Kageyama turned around.

“Yes, but they said there was someone else they prefer, but it seemed that they have difficulties to get them, so I’m kind of on hold for now.”

“Ah, I see.”

“It would be really good for them to have a second Setter to ease Oikawa a bit. We know he is fucking strong,...”

“Language, Hinata!” Daichi barked from behind him. The others around him chuckled, he was still the Dad.

“Sorry.” Hinata laughed. “So, we know he is strong, but as we can see today it would be good for him to know there is someone to take his place, when he needs a break.”

Everyone agreed to that.

 

* * *

 

The last set was not easy to watch, Iwaizumi’s whole body was tense, almost bending the metal railing with his clenching hands. Akaashi and Kuroo repeatedly squeezing the others arm, every time someone tossed or spiked. The pancake tupperware went around, some stress eating was happening on the stands.

They could see how exhausted the players were, especially Oikawa. Their middle blockers tried their best to keep the other team from scoring, and they were good. But it was just as difficult to score any points themselves. 

When the third set was halfway done, Bokuto’s bad feeling kicked in again, hard. He looked around, watched carefully, he was super aware of his surroundings. He kept a close eye to Oikawa, tracking every movement he made. And when he saw him set for Ushijima on the left side of the net, jumping a bit higher than the entire game before, tossing a bit more forcefully, he saw it, sensed it. 

Oikawa was in the air, the jump was higher as he wanted to make it, but he tossed with all his remaining strength anyway. He could see how Ushijima jumped high enough to get the ball, when he felt it. He saw a sudden movement from the right, and met Bokuto’s eyes, which were full with fear. He was rushing to him, with full speed. And Oikawa knew when he would land, he wouldn’t land right. And before he hit the floor he felt Bokuto’s body crashing into him, his legs swept away and he landed on a surface softer than the gym floor.

Screaming, shouting, crying came from the stands. The teammates rushing to the body pile on the ground. Iwaizumi ran from the stands down the stairs and to the gym doors. Akaashi’s fingernails bore some holes into Kuroo’s arm, who was paralyzed. The others all jumping and shouting around behind them, not sure what was going on. 

It all happened in just some seconds. Oikawa jumped high, to toss for Ushijima, Bokuto ran to Oikawa and crashed into him full speed, sweeping his legs away and both crashed to the floor. 

“Oikawa” Ushijima said softly, trying to get the Setter into a sitting position. Oikawa blinked confused and then the fear kicked in immediately. He touched his knee, everything was in place. He breathed out in relief. Then he looked around, seeing Bokuto lying next to him on the floor.

“Bo.” Oikawa tried, no response. “Bokuto!” he tried louder. His heart sank to the ground. Oikawa moved around and leaned onto Bokuto. He searched for a heartbeat, a breathing pattern. He could feel both, but Bokuto didn’t respond. Now Oikawa had a bad feeling.

 


	9. I'll Pick You Up, If You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted out, running to the medical bay.  
> “Hey! Stop!” One of the paramedics said and blocked his way.  
> “Please, let me through!” Kuroo said hectically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry @BreatheSymphonies, I said to you I would update sooner, but some things got in the way and I just hadn't time to just upload this. But at least its only 2 1/2 weeks, and not months.
> 
> I have to say a big THANK YOU to all my readers, especially the ones who always come back and leave comments, I really appreciate that and I'm super grateful to know that there are some people out there reading this! I LOVE YOU!
> 
> ~~~  
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Thanks to [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17) for the biggest inspiration.
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli, for always listening.  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about anything your mind comes up with.
> 
> A kudo or comment would make my day and keeps my motivation up.
> 
> ~~~

_Bokuto watched Oikawa jump high in the air, setting the ball for Ushijima. His posture was a bit odd, like his whole play, since training had started. Bokuto had noticed, but Oikawa didn’t say anything. Maybe he just slept bad, or he had a fight with Iwaizumi. Bokuto just had a feeling that he hid something important. And he had a bad feeling about it, so he watched him a bit closer than usual. The toss was good, Ushijima spiked it without problem, but the moment Oikawa landed he just fell to the ground with a loud thud. Bokuto needed a moment to realize what happened. Oikawa growled angry. The sound took Bokuto out of his head and made his feet walk to Oikawa._  
_“Oikawa?” Bokuto asked worried. “Everything okay?”_  
“Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute.” Oikawa snapped. Now the others had stopped playing, too. Oikawa rubbed his knee and tried to stand up, but a jolt of pain let his body sink to the floor again. “Dammit!”  
“Oiks, what’s wrong?”  
“My knee gave in.” Oikawa said emotionless. Bokuto looked a bit confused. “It’s still a bit crappy from an old injury and sometimes just don’t work like I want to, when I play a lot.” He explained with a grimace, because the pain got worse.  
“Are you kidding me?” Bokuto asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Oikawa just looked puzzled and then shocked when he was grabbed by his collar. “You play this intense, with a bad knee and then just break down? Without letting us know that you are in pain?” Bokuto’s expression was dark and furious. “Are you serious?” He almost shouted right into Oikawa’s face. He let go of Oikawa’s collar and sat himself next to him. “I can’t believe Iwaizumi let you play like this.” Oikawa dropped his head and wished he wasn’t there. Being scolded by Bokuto was really scary. He could feel how disappointed Bokuto was. That feeling was the worst. Oikawa felt like crying but tried his best not to. Instead he tried to stand up, but failed. He sighed. Then Oikawa felt strong arms under his legs and around his middle, lifting him up. Bokuto took him from the floor and headed to the lockers. Their teammates let them go, Ushijima directing them to continue their practice.

Bokuto’s arms felt strong and secure. He made sure to hold Oikawa gently, trying to prevent him from any more pain. Oikawa had wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, just for the sake of holding onto something. Bokuto sighed and whispered. “Don’t worry me so much, Oikawa. Please tell me the next time, when your knee hurts.”  
Oikawa swallowed. “Okay.”  
“I know I can’t forbid you to play, and I never would. But please just let us know, so we can adjust our play.” Bokuto said in a low voice. “Your knee is more important than a victory.” Bokuto tightened his grip a bit. Oikawa nodded and buried his face into Bokuto’s neck, silent tears running down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“BOKUTO!” Akaashi and Kuroo cried out, leaning more over the railing. Oikawa looked around worried, eyes looking up into the stands at Akaashi and Kuroo. He tried to wake up Bokuto again, shaking him a bit, keeping sure he was still breathing. Some paramedic came rushing in with their coach. Checking on Bokuto, his heart rate, his breathing. They put him on a stretcher to bring him into the medical bay. Oikawa still sat there, afraid to try to stand up. Ushijima offered him a hand, which he took. To his surprise a worried Iwaizumi rushed to him. In all the mess the guards had let him slip through the gym doors.  
“Tooru!” Iwaizumi almost crashed into Ushijima, when he stopped. Oikawa almost toppled over, but Ushijima held him in place and Iwaizumi took the other side.  
“Hey, you!” The coach called out. “What are you doing here, you’re not part of the team.” He pointed at Iwaizumi  
“Sorry coach. He is my… therapist.” Oikawa said, which was true. “I guess I won’t play anymore today, I’m sorry.” Seeing the pain in Oikawa’s expression their coach sighed and let them go.

At the gym doors, Ushijima let go of Oikawa and walked back to talk to the team, because they were still in a game. Iwaizumi led Oikawa to the lockers so he could calm down. Oikawa seated himself on a bench, stretching his knee a bit. It really was throbbing now, after all the adrenaline was fading away. Iwaizumi searched for an ice pack when he saw Kuroo rushing past the locker rooms heading to the medical bay.  
“Here.” Iwaizumi put the ice pack onto Oikawa’s knee and seated himself next to him. “How bad is it?” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. He looked sad and worried. “Hey, don’t blame yourself.”  
“But it is my fault!” Oikawa said concerned.  
“No it’s not!” Iwaizumi looked him in the eyes. “It is not. It was Bokuto’s decision to run into you.”  
“Yes! Because he wanted to save me. He wanted to stop my fall, because I would have ended up landing wrong.” Oikawa said with tears in his eyes, he growled and sighed. When Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around him he started to sob.

 

* * *

 

“Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted out, running to the medical bay.  
“Hey! Stop!” One of the paramedics said and blocked his way.  
“Please, let me through!” Kuroo said hectically. “He is my brother, please!” Kuroo tried. “And he has mood swings sometimes, he will be confused when he wakes up without knowing where he is.”  
“It’s okay.” The coach said behind him, nodding to the medic. He knew that the brother thing was a lie, at least in being related to each other, but he also knew about Bokuto’s mood swings, so it was better for him to have someone familiar in there. Kuroo was glad and thanked the coach before he walked into the medical bay.

“Bo.” He whispered to the unconscious body. “Wake up.” Like he was heard, Bokuto shuffled on the bed lightly. “Bo!” Kuroo took his hand and squeezed it.  
“Uhhh…” Bokuto tried to open his eyes. His head hurt and he rubbed it. “Where am I?”  
“You’re in the medical bay in the gym.” The paramedic, who still watched over Bokuto, said.  
“In the medic… gym…?” Bokuto started and held his head a bit more. “Why?”  
“You had a game.” Kuroo said.  
“Oh, did we won?” Bokuto lighted up.  
“Well, technically, no.”  
“Ohh…” Bokuto said in a sad voice. “But why am I in the medic?”  
“Well, you crashed into Oikawa, then you fell to the floor and were unconscious.” Kuroo explained. Bokuto’s eyes grew wide.  
“Is Oikawa all right?” he asked right away.  
“I guess so, at least he was conscious, and Iwaizumi is with him right now.” Kuroo said and Bokuto nodded in relief.  
The medic checked some stats on Bokuto and was pleased with the results. “For now you look good, but you should rest some more before you get up, we have to see if you have a concussion. I will talk with your coach and team members.” The medic said before he faced Kuroo. “Make sure he lies down a bit more and call me if his headache gets worse or if he feels sick.” Kuroo nodded and the medic left the room.

“Kou!” Kuroo almost cried out loud. He wrapped himself around Bokuto’s middle, hiding his face into his belly. “Don’t scare me like that! I was so worried!” A faint sob. “We all were!” Bokuto’s heart skipped several beats and his face was deep red. He was glad Kuroo had buried his face, so he couldn’t see him. Bokuto stroked through Kuroo’s hair with his fingers.  
When he calmed down a bit Kuroo looked up again, shimmering, golden eyes meeting his, ablush began creeping up Kuroo’s neck. Some strands from Bokuto’s messy hair fell onto his forehead, Kuroo pushed them away and brushed Bokuto’s cheek lightly. Before he could lean back again, he was pulled closer and soft lips were touching his. The kiss was short but soft.  
“I’m sorry.” Bokuto whispered. And Kuroo didn’t knew if he was apologizing for worrying him or for the kiss, but he didn’t ask, just nodded.

 

* * *

 

 Akaashi stood there completely frozen. His fists were clenching the railing, his heart felt heavy and thoughts were racing in his mind. A soft hand wrapped around his own, which took him out of his head. A worried Tsukishima was standing next to him. Akaashi’s hands loosened a bit and Tsukishima took the chance to intertwine their fingers. He didn’t mind the others, he just wanted to comfort Akaashi. And when Akaashi squeezed Tsukishima’s hand, he knew it was okay. 

“Look, they are ending the game.” Hinata said, pointing to the court. Ushijima and the other teammates had decided to end the game. It would be really difficult without a proper setter anyway. With the current points it was a loss for them. But the health of Bokuto and Oikawa was more important for them than this victory. The players shook hands with the other team and gathered their things to leave.  
“Let us wait outside.” Sawamura suggested, the others nodded and headed for the exit.  
Akaashi and Tsukishima stood there for a while longer, saying they would stay and search for Kuroo and let the others know how Bokuto was doing.

Left alone, Akaashi squeezed Tsukishima’s hand some more. Tsukishima tugged lightly on the hand to lead Akaashi downstairs. They slowly walked to the corridors where the locker rooms and the medical bay was. Some of the players crossed their way from the gym to the lockers.  
“Tsukishima.” A smooth male voice called out to him. They both turned around. “Bokuto and Oikawa are in the second room on the left.”  
“Thank you Ushijima.” Tsukishima said and lead Akaashi to that room.

Once they arrived at the medical bay Tsukishima knocked on the second  door. Akaashi squeezed his hand one last time before he let go. “Yes.” A voice from the inside called out, so they opened the door and stepped in.  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto screamed immediately. The others had to chuckle, but Akaashi twitched from the loud voice. “Hey, don’t worry, I’m alright.” Bokuto said. “Just a little headache.” Akaashi nodded in response. He looked at Oikawa, who was seated on a chair next to Bokuto, still holding the ice pack onto his knee. He gave Akaashi a faint smile.  
“The others are waiting outside the building.” Tsukishima announced. “Do you think you can go soon?”  
“I’ll go get the medic to check on Bokuto.” Kuroo said and walked out the room. When he passed by Akaashi he brushed his arm lightly. He could feel how tense Akaashi was.  
“Can you walk?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.  
“I don’t know,” He answered and tried to stand up. The jolt of pain had him sink into his seat right after. “Well, I guess you have to carry me.” Oikawa said. Bokuto laughed but stopped right away, his head really hurt. He had to shiver a bit.  
“I’m cold.” Bokuto said. “And my head hurts.” Iwaizumi looked at him with big worrying eyes. Before he could say anything, Kuroo came back with one of the medics.

“When you can stand on your own, I can let you go.” The medic said to Bokuto after he had checked on him again. So Bokuto tried to stand up. He did well, standing on his own, grinning. Then he took some steps further and stopped. He looked irritated and grabbed the sink next to him. And before he could warn anyone he vomited into it. Iwaizumi was quick to help him stand, so he wouldn’t fall over. He kind of had predicted this.  
“Okay, that’s bad, I will call an ambulance to get you into the hospital, so they can check if you have a concussion.” The medic said and called the ambulance on his phone. Everyone looked worried at Bokuto who was panting from the recent throw up. He almost never throws up or gets sick in general, so it was an energy draining matter for him. Kuroo walked to him to support Iwaizumi in lying him down again. Tsukishima texted Yamaguchi to let the others know. Akaashi stood there, pressed to the wall behind him, slightly shaking, trying to focus on everything other than Bokuto.

Some moments later the ambulance arrived and checked on Bokuto, putting him on a stretcher again and bringing him outside to the car. Everyone followed them. They were greeted by their friends standing outside, worried. Tsukishima explained them what happened, Iwaizumi carried Oikawa on his back, Kuroo and Akaashi a bit behind them.  
“Are you injured, too?” One of the paramedics asked Oikawa, who was still on Iwaizumi’s back.  
“Well, technically my knee is just overworked.” Oikawa answered him.  
“You can come with us, to let it be checked.” He suggested. Iwaizumi nodded for Oikawa and walked him to the car. Bokuto was already inside. “You can come with us, if you want.” He offered Iwaizumi, and Oikawa’s begging eyes told Iwaizumi to take the offer.  
“Kuroo, Akaashi? Is it okay that I ride with them?” Iwaizumi asked them before he stepped into the back of the ambulance. Akaashi just nodded more eagerly than expected, Kuroo agreed, too. So Iwaizumi joined Bokuto and Oikawa and after the door was closed they drove off.

 

* * *

 

“Akaashi… Akaashi.” Kuroo called out. “Hey, Keiji!”  
“Yes?” Akaashi answered abstractedly.  
“Do we have everything?” Kuroo asked. They were in Bokuto’s apartment to gather some things for him. Iwaizumi had sent them a message that they want to keep Bokuto for the night. Akaashi looked around, listing some things in his head. Then he walked to the bed and grabbed a little owl plush.  
“Now, we have everything,” He announced. Kuroo chuckled lightly. He walked to Akaashi and took his hand on the other's shoulder to squeeze it.  
“He will be okay.” Kuroo said. Akaashi just nodded. Kuroo was surprised how much this impacted Akaashi. He usually was so collected and put together, no matter what was going on. Kuroo moved his hand into Akaashi’s soft curls and pulled him closer. Akaashi was a bit confused first and almost crashed into Kuroo’s body. But Kuroo’s arms held him in place and were wrapped around his body now. Akaashi leaned into him, seeking some warmth. He felt so heavy and a bit lost. Kuroo played a bit with the curls on Akaashi’s neck. They stood there for a moment longer, before they headed for the hospital.

 

* * *

 

It was a normal hospital not that far from Bokuto’s apartment. Akaashi was glad it wasn’t the private one, that his mother was in. That would be weird anyway. But it was still a hospital. So the moment the glass doors opened when they wanted to enter, Akaashi’s body just stopped. Kuroo only noticed when he was already halfway through the entrance. He looked around and saw Akaashi standing behind the glass door. Kuroo was confused and walked out again.  
“Everything okay?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi needed a moment to answer.  
“I… I just need some fresh air. I will follow you in a minute.” Akaashi told him.  
“Okay.” Kuroo said a bit worried, but entered the hospital without him.

Akaashi stood there a moment longer, only a few moments later, realizing that he still had the owl plush in his hands, which was already a bit deformed from all the unconscious fumbling with it. He sighed and walked to the fence which surrounded the hospital, to lean on it. He stayed there for a few more minutes, trying to breath and calm down and making himself ready to actually go in there.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo knocked on the door of the room number the nurse told him Bokuto would be in. He heard Oikawa’s voice calling him to enter, so he stepped inside. “Hey bro. How are you feeling?”  
“A bit better. I got some medication to lower my nausea.” Bokuto smiled at him. “Didn’t Akaashi come with you?”  
“He did, but he is still outside.” Kuroo told him. “He said he needed some fresh air.”  
“He doesn’t like hospitals, though.” Bokuto and Iwaizumi said almost as one person. Kuroo and Oikawa looked totally confused. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to tell them that and was a bit sorry, that he did. And Bokuto seemed like he liked it that Iwaizumi knew that. Akaashi didn’t speak about himself much, especially not such private things. Bokuto was just happy that he had shared something with someone. Iwaizumi was a good choice to talk about private things, Bokuto smiled at him, and Iwaizumi felt more on ease.  
“I will go look for him.” Iwaizumi offered, Bokuto nodded and he felt the room.

Iwaizumi walked outside and already saw how Akaashi was walking along the fence line and back, fumbling with a owl plush in his hand. He looked so lost.  
“Akaashi.” Iwaizumi said softly, to not scare him. Akaashi jerked up anyway, but calmed down quickly, when he saw it was Iwaizumi.  
“I’m coming, just a minute.” Akaashi said a bit rushed. Iwaizumi walked closer to him.  
“Don’t push yourself,” He said. “It’s okay, Bokuto knows you don’t like hospitals.”  
“I know, but Kuroo doesn’t.” Akaashi answered. “And he will ask me about it, I’m sure.” Akaashi was a bit on edge. He was just glad they were the only ones that had gone to the hospital, all the others had decided to go to _Cherry’s_ to wait for them. Iwaizumi was a bit worried, normally Akaashi didn’t react so flustered to being asked any questions, but it seemed this part of him was something he really doesn’t like to share. That anxious, lost side of him, andIwaizumi knew he was already on alert, with the whole matter of his mother.  
Akaashi leaned against the fence again, tired of walking around. Iwaizumi had placed himself next to him. Akaashi appreciated his company and allowed himself to lean against Iwaizumi’ shoulder for a bit.

 

* * *

 

After a while Akaashi managed to enter the hospital without any incidents of his anxiety. A cheerful Bokuto greeted him. Kuroo looked relieved, because he was a bit more worried about Akaashi now than about Bokuto. Oikawa just sat there, checking his newly taped and cooled knee. They talked for some time until they realized that the whole Karasuno team was still waiting for them, and the guest hours where almost over, too.

Oikawa sent some messages to Kageyama to let the others know, Iwaizumi searched for some crutches to lend for Oikawa, Kuroo was helping Bokuto get undress so he could wear his pajamas, Akaashi placed some things in the bathroom, so Bokuto would have everything he needed for the night. After everything was set up, they had to say goodbye to Bokuto for the night and walked outside. In front of his room, they talked a bit more before they headed for the exit. The moment they started walking Akaashi absently reached into his jacket pocket and touched the little plush owl, he still carried around.  
“Ah, I still have something to give Bokuto. Go ahead, I’ll come directly after.” Akaashi said and headed back to Bokuto’s room. The others just nodded and walked outside to wait there.

Akaashi didn’t knock at the door, he opened it slowly and peeked inside. It was quiet and the lights were already dimmed. He stepped inside and walked to the bed. Bokuto already dozed off. The sight was really cute. The whole event and his concussion had made Bokuto really tired. Akaashi stepped closer and placed the little plush owl into Bokuto’s hand, which immediately took hold onto the plush and Akaashi’s fingers. Akaashi had to blush a bit. He wished to stay here and just watch over Bokuto. He was afraid to leave. He seated himself just for a little bit.

“Akaashi…” a faint whisper. “Hey.” Bokuto said, his hand reaching out to touch Akaashi’s cheek. “Why are you crying?” Akaashi was a bit shocked by the question, only now realizing his wet eyes and cheeks. Bokuto’s thumb wiped away a tear. Their faces came a bit closer to each other. _Don’t kiss me. Please don’t kiss me. Not now._ Akaashi thought and his heart skipped a beat. Akaashi closed his eyes and just froze in place. He felt lips, but not on his own and felt a soft touch on his forehead. Akaashi almost sighed in relief and leaned more into the touch. Bokuto pulled him a bit closer, so Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto’s chest for a bit, listening to his heartbeat.

Bokuto whished Akaashi could stay here. In his arms, close to his heart. He felt how a blush creeped up his face and how his heart started to beat faster. He hoped that Akaashi wouldn’t notice. Then he suddenly thought about earlier, where he shared a similar moment with Kuroo. Now he was completely confused. He didn’t knew what to feel. What he _should_ feel for any of them. He couldn’t name those feelings. At least not exactly. It felt so similar and yet so different. He just was totally confused but he didn’t dislike those feelings. For both of them.  
Now with all the confusion he felt his headache came back again, so he tried to calm down and decided to think about all this later. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some rest. Shortly after, he peacefully fell asleep.

 


	10. They Always Stay The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He kissed me today.” 
> 
> “Who?” Kenma asked, Kuroo just looked puzzled. “Come on, with all the crushes you have, it could be anyone.” Now Kuroo looked offended. 
> 
> “That’s not true.” Kuroo tried to defend himself.
> 
> “It is.”
> 
> “It’s not.”
> 
> “It…” Kenma just sighed, he didn’t want to play their game now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> Thanks to [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17) for the biggest inspiration.
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate Lelli, for always listening.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love to chat with you about anything your mind comes up with.
> 
> A kudo or comment would make my day and keeps my motivation up.

The way from the hospital to  _ Cherry’s _ wasn’t that long, but they had to take their time, because of Oikawa’s knee. Surprisingly he hadn’t asked Iwaizumi again to carry him. Akaashi was a bit relieved they walked a little slower, the fresh, slightly cold air cleared his mind a little. Kuroo walked beside him and often glanced to the side to look at him. Akaashi could feel he was worried and had questions. Just the moment it seemed that he wanted to ask one, Oikawa almost slipped in front of them. Now Iwaizumi had enough.   
  
“Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asked him, and held the crutches he just took from Oikawa into his direction. Kuroo took them and Iwaizumi took Oikawa onto his back. They continued their walk. A faint  _ Thank you _ was heard from Oikawa, whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear. If it weren’t so dark already, they had seen a little blush on Iwaizumi’s face.    
  
“Akaashi?” Kuroo finally found some words. Akaashi hummed at him. “Are you okay?” The worry in Kuroo’s voice wasn’t missed. The soft sigh Akaashi let out, wasn’t either..   
  
“Yeah … I guess.” Akaashi tried. “I mean he will be alright, it’s just a light concussion. And he is a little pig headed right?” Akaashi didn’t look at Kuroo, he fumbled with his jacket hem.   
  
“Yes he will be alright. But I’m asking about you.” Kuroo asked again, his voice soft.   
  
“Yeah, don’t worry Kuroo.” Akaashi said but Kuroo’s dark eyes burned holes into his soul, not believing him.    
  
“Is it because you don’t like hospitals?” Kuroo asked carefully. Akaashi sighed again, of course he would ask.   
  
“Kind of.” Akaashi felt out of words. He needed some time before he could tell Kuroo more. “Just had some bad experiences with hospitals in the past.”    
  
“Oh.” Kuroo just managed to say, more questions lingering on his tongue. He opened his mouth to ask another question.   
  
“We’re there.” Iwaizumi announced before Kuroo could ask any more.   
  
They entered the café and pulled more chairs to the table the others were seated at. Kageyama’s worried expression was adorable when he saw Oikawa with the crutches. Kenma’s soft _ ‘Kuroo’ _ when he spotted him and got up to walk to him immediately, was just as adorable. Kuroo held open one arm and Kenma fit in there perfectly. The others had to bite down some  _ awwws _ . He asked about Bokuto right away. He couldn’t make it to the game because of some work issues, so he only got informed by Hinata. Kenma often seemed cold and not caring for others, but he really does care. And Bokuto was one of his closest friends and Kuroo’s of course. Kuroo led him to the counter so they could talk a bit more private.   
  
Iwaizumi informed everyone of Bokuto’s condition. Akaashi sat a bit aside and watched the others. Tsukishima’s eyes met his and they softened a bit. Some of the tension Akaashi had held in this body faded away. He felt the urge to climb over the table and steal all the warmth Tsukishima would offer. How Tsukishima’s lips curled up a tiny bit, almost unnoticeable, made sure that he thought the same thing.

 

* * *

 

They all were invested into some chatting, when Kuroo announced that they had to close the café. It was almost midnight. They all headed outside, ready to go to their night quarters. Kuroo would go with Kenma again, even when he really wanted to go with Akaashi, but he had to work in the morning, so it was better to stay at Kenma’s. He wanted to hold Akaashi close and not leave him alone for the night, but at the same time he couldn’t be in his presence right now. Some confusing feelings were building up in him. Before the young crows could head to Akaashi’s apartment, Kuroo took Tsukishima to the side.    
  
“Hey, could you go with Akaashi?” Kuroo asked him gently. “I have to work tomorrow morning and Kenma’s place is closer. He would be alone in Bokuto’s apartment.” Something in Kuroo’s voice told Tsukishima that he was worried about leaving Akaashi alone for the night. Kuroo didn’t need to tell him further that Akaashi was in an anxious state, he already had seen that himself. Tsukishima nodded and Kuroo gave him a thankful smile.   
  
Tsukishima told Yamaguchi and gave him the key to Akaashi’s apartment and walked to Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Akaashi. Iwaizumi was on the phone, ordering a cab for the three, so he didn’t need to carry Oikawa all the way in the dark.    
  
“Akaashi, I’ll come with you, if that’s okay.” Tsukishima asked him. He wasn’t sure how to interpret the expression Akaashi gave him. A mixture of relief and fear. It was hard to tell, but the soft nod and faint smile was enough to tell him, it was okay.   
  
“But,...” Akaashi spoke up. “Don’t you want to spend time with Yamaguchi and the others?” Tsukishima had to smile, Akaashi always had the others in mind.   
  
“Sure, but I still have tomorrow off and the lovebirds need their space.” Tsukishima snickered. Akaashi had watched the others, while they all sat in the café, and it seemed that Yachi and Yamaguchi got a little bit closer. He smiled back at him.   
  
When they waited for the cab to arrive, Akaashi approached Iwaizumi for a moment and walked some feet away with him. Neither Oikawa or Tsukishima questioned that and let them have a moment. They were talking with each other, so the two wouldn’t think they would eavesdrop.    
  
“Can you accompany me tomorrow?” Akaashi asked. Iwaizumi knew immediately what he meant.    
  
“Sure, I guess Oikawa will visit Bokuto tomorrow anyway, so I’m free.” Iwaizumi said and gave him a gently smile. A faint smile from Akaashi came as a response. Iwaizumi put his hand onto Akaashi’s shoulder and squeezed it a bit. “They will be alright. Both of them.” Akaashi leaned into the touch a bit, almost touching Iwaizumi’s hand with his cheek. Iwaizumi felt the urge to just hug him, hold him close and squeeze all the anxious feelings out of him. He let go of him, surprised by his own feelings. Such an urge to comfort someone is rare for Iwaizumi. But Akaashi was special, not the kind of special Oikawa was for him, but still a person he wanted to protect with all he had to give.    
  
The cab arrived and Oikawa and Iwaizumi climbed into it. They offered the other two to come with them, but Akaashi wanted to walk in the fresh air. The moment the cab drove away Tsukishima walked closer to Akaashi, almost touching his side. Some greenish eyes looked at him, illuminated by a street light, a bit watery maybe. He could look into those eyes forever, it was hard to move his gaze away and start walking. Akaashi still stood there frozen. Tsukishima turned around again, holding out his hand, giving him a gentle smile. Akaashi’s hand was cold, but the smile he gave him wasn’t.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Brrr. It got colder,” Kenma said and shivered a bit. He leaned more into Kuroo’s side, trying to hide in the warm jacket. Kuroo only hummed absentmindedly and pulled Kenma closer by reflex. “Hey, Kuroo,” Kenma asked. Kuroo just hummed again, but didn’t stop his steps or looked at him. “Tetsurou!” Kenma said again, a bit louder and stopped his own walk, forcing Kuroo to stop, too. Now he got his friend’s attention.   
  
“What is it, Kenma?” Kuroo looked down at his friend confused.   
  
“What is with you?” Kenma asked him. “I know you are worried about Bokuto. I’m worried, too. But from what I heard he will be fine soon. So why are you so…”  _ sad, upset, anxious, confused. _ Kenma wasn’t sure how to end that sentence.

“He kissed me today.”    
  
“Who?” Kenma asked, Kuroo just looked puzzled. “Come on, with all the crushes you have, it could be anyone.” Now Kuroo looked offended.    
  
“That’s not true.” Kuroo tried to defend himself.   
  
“It is.”

“It’s not.”   
  
“It…” Kenma just sighed, he didn’t want to play their game now.    
  
“Bo.” Kuroo whispered, giving in.    
  
“You two did that a couple times nowadays.” Kenma informed him. That was true, Kuroo had to admit, but it still felt different this time.    
  
“It’s just…” Kuroo tried. “I don’t know. Like he wants to try again, maybe?” It was a question Kuroo couldn’t answer. Kenma looked at him, knowing what would come next. Kuroo sighed hard. “But there is...”    
  
“Akaashi, I know.” Kenma finished for him. Kuroo looked concerned at him. “Same issue as last time.”    
  
“Yes.” Kuroo sighed slowly. “He was the first thing Bokuto asked about, when I entered his hospital room. Bokuto’s eyes just lit up so much the moment he entered the room after a while.” Kuroo looked into the darkness around him for a moment, only some street lights illuminating the place. “Actually, he does that everytime Akaashi comes into his view.” Kuroo went silent for a bit. Kenma knew he wanted to say more, so he waited. “And Akaashi was so worried today, I never saw him that anxious before. He looked like he would fall apart if he lost Bokuto.” Kuroo looked down at his best friend for a quick moment. Seeing his expression he knew what Kuroo would say next.  “I can’t ruin that. Even when they need years to finally make a move towards each other, I just can’t force myself between them. They are like…”   
  
“...made for each other.” Kenma finished his sentence again. Kuroo just nodded, a sad smile on his face.    
  
“And I’m not good enough anyway,” Kuroo whispered into the chilly air.    
  
“No, Kuroo. Stop with that, do you hear me?” Kenma said and glared at Kuroo. “I will leave you outside if I hear that again!” Kenma got mad. Kuroo just dropped his head and nodded. They continued their walk home. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about your job?” Kenma asked. “I know with all our understanding friends it’s easy to forget that the society isn’t that understanding in that matter.” He said careful. “Especially when you want to become a teacher.” It hurt a bit to say it out loud, but it was true.    
  
“I know!” Kuroo almost cried out. “I know…” his voice was little. “Dammit, I don’t want to cry tonight, I had enough feelings for one day.” Kuroo sighed heavily. “Can we just head home, cuddle and sleep?” Kenma nodded and they walked home in silence.   
  


* * *

 

Tsukishima’s hand felt nice and warm. Akaashi wished that Tsukishima would never let go.. In front of Bokuto’s apartment he reluctantly had to. He opened the door and they stepped inside.   
  
“Have you visited his apartment before?” Akaashi asked, clearly not sure anymore.   
  
“Yes. Once. When he had it for a couple weeks and I came over to Tokyo for a weekend. It was a bit weird, to be honest. That he had his own apartment in the first place, when he had shared a dorm room with Kuroo before.” Tsukishima answered him.   
  
“Yeah, I was surprised, too. The whole last two years where kind of strange. First we all were so busy that we hadn’t really time to meet each other. With me in my last year of high school and them in their first year of college. I barely saw those two in that year.” Akaashi told him, putting their shoes and jackets away. “And then, out of the blue, he told me that he moved out of the dorm and searched for an apartment for his own.”   
  
“Did he ever tell you what happened between them?” Tsukishima asked, Akaashi just shook his head.   
  
“I asked of course, but he just said he had a fight with Kuroo and that it would be better to not live together anymore.” Akaashi continued with what he knew. “I was a bit shocked, to be honest. I really thought they loved being roommates. They were so excited to live together when they found out.”   
  
“Yes, I thought so, too.” Tsukishima agreed. “I was surprised when Kuroo suddenly started to text me again. And it was really odd to visit Tokyo and not meet up with them together.” Akaashi nodded at him.   
  
“It didn’t feel right.” Akaashi simply said. Now Tsukishima nodded to that. “Bokuto put all his energy in volleyball then, together with Oikawa. And we saw each other a lot in the last year. Sometimes it felt like he had moved in.” Akaashi chuckled a bit. They entered the main room and Akaashi walked to the window to let in some fresh air.   
  
“Do you know how they made up again?” Tsukishima asked curious.   
  
“I really don’t know. One day I saw them together in a café again, chatting like nothing had happened. After that everything was back to normal.” Akaashi answered him honestly.    
  


* * *

  
Akaashi decided on taking a quick shower, while Tsukishima searched for some snacks to eat. The hot water felt really good on Akaashi’s skin, washing away all the tension and anxiety he felt today. His wrist hurt a bit, from all the clenching and fumbling with his hand. Nothing he wasn’t used to already.    
  
Tsukishima found some cracker and more of the pancakes Bokuto had made this morning. “Are you hungry?” He asked towards the bathroom.    
  
“Not really.” Came the response. Tsukishima hadn’t notice that Akaashi had entered the room again. Standing in front of the closet, looking at the photos Bokuto had put on it. He wore a large shirt, probably Bokuto’s, and some boxers, Tsukishima assumed. The towel around his neck was unused and his hair was dripping wet. Tsukishima stepped behind him and took the towel around Akaashi’s head to dry his hair. Akaashi jerked up a bit, Tsukishima had to chuckle.   
  
“Don’t get me sick, too.” Tsukishima said and rubbed Akaashi’s hair dry. This scene was oddly familiar to Akaashi, just that he was usually the one drying the other one’s hair. He let it happen and looked at the pictures again. A lot of Bokuto and him, but also a lot of Bokuto and Kuroo. Some others here and there. Kenma, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Yukie, Konoha,... But Akaashi and Kuroo were there a lot. His heart felt warm, but also a little bit of worry came to the surface again.    
  
Tsukishima let the towel drop to the ground and wrapped his arms around Akaashi. He smelled nice and his skin was warm from the shower. And it was as soft as he remembered. Akaashi put his hands on Tsukishima’s arms and leaned into the touch. Tsukishima tucked his head on top of Akaashi’s and looked at the photos, too.    
  
“Oh look, it’s our first training camp together.” Akaashi said and pointed at one of the pictures. It was taken in the 3rd gym, where they had done some extra practice. Tsukishima and Akaashi sat on the stairs to the gym and Kuroo and Bokuto kneeled behind them. Kuroo almost falling onto Tsukishima when he took the photo. Bokuto laughing, Akaashi smirking and Tsukishima rolling his eyes when Kuroo tried to take the selfie. It was so them.   
  
“That was ages ago.” Tsukishima snickered. The memory of it clear like it was yesterday. Just like the training camp after that, when he was in his second year and Akaashi in his last one of high school. “Do you remember the training camp the following year?” Tsukishima asked sassy. Akaashi’s body twitched a bit. Tsukishima was immediately sorry of mentioning that. “I’m sorry, I know you have Bokuto on your mind right now.” Tsukishima apologized. No matter how much he wanted Akaashi, what he wanted more was Akaashi to feel safe.  _ I really get soft when it comes to you, Keiji.  _ Tsukishima opened his arms and stepped back a bit.   
  
“It’s okay.” Akaashi said and turned around, looking into Tsukishima’s eyes. Amber ones filled with warmth and lust met green ones filled with worry and secrets yet to discover. “Yes, I remember that training camp.” Akaashi whispered and put his hand onto Tsukishima’s chest. He could feel how the heart under his palm started to beat just a tiny bit faster. Tsukishima stepped closer and stroked down Akaashi’s back, reaching the end of the shirt and let the hand where it touched smooth skin. A little blush appeared on Akaashi’s cheeks. With his other hand Tsukishima combed through soft curls and his thumb caressed tender lips. His heartbeat a little faster again, Akaashi’s hand still on his chest. A faint smile looking at him.   
  
_ You’re beautiful. _ Tsukishima thought.  _ Keiji, you’re so… _ “...beautiful.” He whispered under his breath. Akaashi’s face heated up, covered in a light pink now. Green eyes glittering in the dim light, the expression not sure if the word was understood right. “Keiji, you’re beautiful.” Tsukishima repeated a bit louder, so he wasn’t misunderstood. Akaashi’s cheeks turned a darker red and his lips parted a bit. Before he could say anything in response, tender lips were pressed against his. They both shut their eyes and stepped even closer to each other. Akaashi’s hands no longer on Tsukishima’s chest, but clenching into the shirt on his back. Tsukishima stil hadl one hand at Akaashi’s neck and the other on his thigh. His hand slowly drifted higher and squeezed Akaashi’s butt lightly. A little moan escaped Akaashi. Tsukishima pleased with himself led their bodies to the desk next to them, lifting Akaashi onto it. Surprised by the action Akaashi’s legs immediately wrapped around Tsukishima’s middle. Their kiss got more heated and wet, their tongues playing with each other. Akaashi could feel how Tsukishima grinded up against him, only wearing boxers the sensation was more intense than Akaashi had thought. They parted their lips for a short moment to catch some air. Akaashi opened his eyes and was hit with realization where they were.    
  
“Kei.” Akaashi said. Tsukishima squeezed his ass again, hearing his given name. “Tsukishima.” Akaashi tried again. Now Tsukishima would listen, disappointed by the choice of name. Akaashi put his hand on Tsukishima’s chest again and pushed him a bit away. Tsukishima was a bit surprised but didn’t try to fight it. “I’m sorry.” Akaashi whispered. Tsukishima looked at him, afraid that he did something wrong. “Can we please not do it here.” Akaashi felt pathetic by saying this, knowing in which places they already had did it in the past. Tsukishima took away his hand from Akaashi’s butt and nodded. It was hard to do so, but he knew he would push Akaashi away, when he would move on with this. Tsukishima placed his head onto Akaashi’s shoulder and sighed, to get some tension out of his body.   
  
“I’m sorry. I should have known this isn’t a good place for doing it.” Tsukishima apologized. Remembering the time they were at Kuroo’s, Akaashi in the bathtub, same tension, same decision not to do it. It was better that way.    
  
“Hey.” Akaashi said and pulled Tsukishima’s head in front of his. He looked him deep in the eyes and almost melted away. “Thank you.” He whispered and closed the gap between them. They still could kiss and they did. Not that heated like before but just as sweet and passionate. It was enough for now just feeling the other one’s skin and being close was enough.   
  


* * *

  
Before they went to bed, Tsukishima had to use the bathroom first. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment. He still could sense Akaashi’s hands on his body, his lips on his own, and his tongue in his mouth. Just thinking about it made Tsukishima’s body heat up again. He looked around and saw the shower, there were still some water drops on the wall from Akaashi’s shower earlier. Now his mind pictured Akaashi showering in there, naked of course. It was easier than he thought to imagine that, already knowing how Akaashi’s body looks naked. The slim but defined stature, the pale skin, those nice curves, the awesome butt and his perfectly shaped… Tsukishima groaned and could feel how his erection would build up again. His hand reached down into his pants, releasing the little trouble maker. Tsukishima couldn’t wait for the moment they were alone and not in someone else's apartment.    
  


* * *

  
When Tsukishima had calmed down and went back to the main room, Akaashi was already asleep in Bokuto’s bed. He was rolled into a little ball, facing the wall. Tsukishima climbed under the covers, cuddling him from behind. Akaashi’s body relaxed by the touch and let out a soft huff. Tsukishima had to push down a chuckle, it was really adorable. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s middle, his hands promptly caught by Akaashi’s, holding them close onto his chest. Tsukishima smiled into Akaashi’s neck and rested his head onto the pillow. The scent was nice. He could smell Akaashi, and something else. Being in Bokuto’s bed, he assumed it was Bokuto’s scent. He wasn’t close to Bokuto that often to recognize the smell directly. The mixture of their scents was really soothing. Tsukishima was surprised how much he liked it. It was welcoming, warm and felt a bit like coming home. He breathed it in some more and fell asleep. 


End file.
